A sus ordenes, mi sargento
by Minto Uchiha Walker
Summary: YAOI. LEMMON; MPREG/ El sargento Rivaille podía ser muy quisquilloso con las cosas que le rodean, por ejemplo, la limpieza y el orden. Pero su mayor quebradero de cabeza será el joven Eren Jaeger, portador de los ejemplares genes de Titán. Es increíble que un joven de apenas 15 años pueda poner al Sargento tan excitado, y sobre todo ahora que lleva ese dichoso collar en el cuello!
1. Chapter 1

**Hola gente de Fanfiction! Me presento para quien no me conozca; Soy Minto, me dedico a escribir historias variadas de distintas series ( las cuales me cuenta mucho acualizar y pasar al laptop...). Pero eso no tiene importancia.**

**Ahora bien! Vuelvo renovada con una historia de una de mis animes favoritos: Shingeki no Kyojin. Y como no, no podía faltar el yaoi en mis historias jeje.**

**Os traigo una de las parejas mas famosas de esta intrépida aventura: Rivaille (Levi) y Eren. **

**Antes que nada, os quiero comunicas que en esta historia Rivaille es el SEME! Si, nada de ser el pasivo (aun que quien sabe... a lo mejor le pongo de pasivo en un cap...)**

**Eren es el embarazado! (dentro de unos capítulos en adelante) al igual que el lemmon no será inminente (no sean impacientes! ya tengo ganas de escribirlo! *¬*)**

**También habrá alguna que otra sorpresita y algún que otro personaje ficticio mio (más adelante, mucho más adelante!)**

**Bueno... creo que no me dejo nada... así que... ya os dejo leer!**

* * *

Año 850, distrito de Trost.

El olor procedente del mercado de la ciudad era poco más que agradable. Era cierto que, hace apenas 5 años, esa cuidad se había convertido en lo que anteriormente era el distrito de Shiganshina: la ciudad donde los titanes se amontonaban a las afueras de la muralla.

Hacía poco que la ciudad había empezado de nuevo su actividad normal, después de todo, había sido víctima del ataque de los titanes. Gracias a la ayuda de Eren Jeager, el hombre Titán, la puerta de Trost había sido bloqueada y, por consiguiente, la primera victoria de la humanidad contra los titanes.

La gente revoloteaba entre las callejuelas de la ciudad, divisando lo que ese pequeño mercado podía ofrecerles. En realidad sí que era poco… La escasa cantidad de alimentos hacía que cada vez los precios fueran más altos, y por consiguiente, que la gran mayoría de la población se muriera de hambre.

Era un desastre. Aun que la humanidad hubiera ganado una batalla, la guerra seguía siendo inminente, una guerra que perderían si no lograban encontrar una solución al problema.

Las tropas de reconocimiento caminaban por la ciudad sin ninguna razón aparente. Ese día la gran mayoría de los soldados tenían el día libre y se habían dedicado a pasear por sus estrechas calles. En la cabeza se encontraba el comandante, mientras la mirada penetrante del sargento se clavaba en su espalda.

Rivaille no entendía que era lo que quería Erwin con todo aquello. Los soldados deberían de estar entrenando y no holgazaneando por la ciudad. Pasó su mirada por el resto de los soldados, hasta detenerse en la cabellera de cierto castaño que hablaba amigablemente con un rubio de estatura baja. Llevaba una venda que le recorría el brazo derecho y se rascaba insistentemente la cabeza intentando encontrar la mejor escusa sobre el hecho ocurrido esa misma mañana para tener que llevar el vendaje.

El sargento sonrió de lado con malicia. Ese mocoso se lo merecía. ¿Cómo se atrevía a entrar en su habitación a altas horas de la madrugada y despertarle con esas manos tan sumamente frías? No soportaba que lo sobresaltaran en la madrugada, y muchos menos cuando es abrazado por un cuerpo ajeno y completamente helado.

Apartó la mirada y siguió caminando sin quitar atención a los soldados que se escabullían de la formación y se paraban en los distintos puestos de artesanía. Juventud… divino tesoro…

-Te lo estoy diciendo en serio Eren… - La mirada azulada de su amigo no dejaba de taladrarle la cabeza con esa pregunta una y otra vez.

-Ya te lo he dicho Armin, solo me he caído de la cama y me he torcido el brazo. Nada más y nada menos que eso - Apartó la mirada cansado. Siempre se me había dado mal mentir, lo sabía. Pero era lo único que se le ocurría ante lo pasado esa misma mañana.

Un tono rojizo casi imperceptible se colocó en sus mejillas al recordar lo sucedido. No sabía cómo había acabado en la cama del sargento, pero el suave toque de sus manos contra su piel tibia le hizo volver a la realidad, una realidad que prefirió no recordar. El sargento se había pasado esta vez.

Se agarró el brazo vendado e hizo una mueca de dolor. ¡Casi le disloca el hombro! Menos mal que se curaba rápido, sino tendría que estar casi dos meses sin poder hacer nada.

Llevó la vista al frente, enfocando la nuca del sargento a unos pasos delante de él. Desde hacía casi tres meses que habían empezado ese tipo de "relación", si se le podía llamar así. Cada vez que al sargento se le antojaba aparecía en su habitación, le amaraba en la cama y… sacudió la cabeza intentando sacar esas imágenes tan obscenas de su cabeza. Si sus amigos lo supieran…

Dejó de ver al sargento en cuanto su mirada se posó en uno de los puestos a su derecha. Había todo tipo de objetos variados y extraños, entre los cuales destacaba un colgante de un símbolo que le resultaba familiar. Seguramente de uno de los libros de Armin.

-Es un colgante celta – la anciana al otro lado de la tienda se puso a su lado, cogiendo el collar, enseñándoselo a Eren – se dice que, antiguamente, este símbolo era ligado a la fertilidad. Un extraño poder que emanaba de los dioses fue suprimido en este collar. Dicen que quien lo porta obtendrá aquello que todo hombre desea: Un descendiente sano y fuerte, capaz de mover montañas.

Eren se quedó mirando el collar con cierta sorpresa. ¿Un collar que puede dar fertilidad? Sus antepasados si que eran raros… Miró el collar entre sus manos hasta que la mujer las cerró.

-Muchacho, puedes quedártelo. Tómalo como un regalo de agradecimiento.

-Emm… g-gracias… - se colocó el collar en el cuello. Un extraño escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo en cuanto aquel metal tocó su pecho. De pronto sintió que el suelo cambiaba de forma y sus piernas se quedaban sin fuerzas. Un fuerte dolor de cabeza fue el detonante de que todo comenzara a verse oscuro… y después… nada.

-Se ve muy pálido…

_¿Armin?_

-Habrá sido una bajada de tensión.

_¿Sargento?_

-Seguro que ha sido por su culpa…

_¿Mikasa?_

-¿Mi culpa? Ten un poco más de respeto a tus superiores Ackerman.

-Ya basta. Eren necesita descansar. A demás, ¿no le veis más lindo de lo habitual?

_¿Hanjie?_

-Yo le sigo viendo la misma cara de mocoso…

El castaño comenzó a abrir los ojos lentamente. La enorme cantidad de luz era tapada por la enorme masa de gente a su alrededor. Un ligero olor a humedad le hacía entender que se encontraba en su cuarto y que un fuerte calor procedente de sus pues le hacían entender que había más personas de las que entraban en el lugar. Abrió los ojos.

Toda la masa de gente se giró al instante. Sus miradas, penetrantes, se calaban en su persona. Sentía como cada uno le comía con la mirada.

¿Por qué le miraban con tanta hambre? ¿Por qué le miraban de esa forma tan lujuriosa? ¿Por qué… le miraban como si… como si quisieran violarlo?

-Eren… ¿por qué de repente eres tan adorable?

Las palabras de Hanjie le hicieron botar de sorpresa. Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda al ver la mirada penetrante del sargento. Y un extraño miedo se apoderó de su persona. Si estaba causando una extraña reacción ante sus compañeros (la cual no sabía por qué era debida), no quería imaginarse lo que estaría haciendo al sargento.

_Joder… ¡qué esta pasando!_

* * *

**OMG!**

**Qué le pasa a Eren? Por qué todo el mundo se le queda mirando? jajajaja**

**Dudas y respuestas en el siguiente cap!**

**Espero que haya sido de su agrado! :D**

**Y, bueno... DÉJENME UN REVIEW! 3 me haría muy feliz!**

**Nos leemos.**

**PS: EL siguiente cap lo subiré antes de que termine la semana! ;D**


	2. Colapso

**Hola mis queridos lectores!**

**En primer lugar, me hace muy feliz que esta loca historia haya sido de su agrado y que haya sido tan bien recibida. También quiero agradecerles a todos aquellos que me han dejado un Review, un favorite o siguen la historia. Me siguen entrando ganas de continuar la historia con mucho animo.**

**ME ha sorprendido la cantidad de reviews que me han llegado. Nunca llegué a pensar que tanta gente le gustara el primer capítulo. Tener 16 reviews sólo en un capítulo? Mi cerebro ha entrado en colapso y a explotado de alegría! Muchas gracias!**

**En cuanto a los que son anónimos no puedo responderles, así que intentaré por todos los medios responderos entre capítulo y capítulo!**

**También quiero deciros que aquí traigo la continuación de esta loca aventura. Como ya les dije a la mayoría de los que me escribieron un review, la actualización estaba destinada para el viernes (como muy tarde el domingo) y aquí estoy!**

**Bueno, sorpresas sorpresas os tengo a todos!**

**Ya no os digo más, nos leemos abajo!**

* * *

**Capítulo 2: Colapso.**

Año 850. Cuartel de la Legión de Reconocimiento

Tras una serie de sermones y charlas por parte de Hanjie, todos, sin excepción, salieron de los calabozos. Hanjie le miraba de forma diferente a los demás. Podría ser porque ella está enamorada de los titanes… quien sabe.

Eren no sabía que estaba pasando. Estaba en el mercado, se paro en un puesto de artesanía y… no recordaba nada más. Un fuerte dolor de cabeza le hizo torcer el cuerpo, haciendo que un extraño objeto sobresaliera de su camisa. Lo miró con curiosidad y lo cogió entre sus manos. La sorpresa le invadió de repente. ¡Ese collar! ¡Esa mujer!

Eren se levantó de golpe, haciendo que su cuerpo se tambaleara y cayera de nuevo a la cama. Oscilaba entre la realidad y la inconsciencia. Todo era muy confuso. Se apretó con fuerza cabeza con las manos.

-¡Eh, Eren! Será mejor que no te levantes. Todavía no se por qué tuviste ese desmallo repentino. – Las manos de la castaña se posaron sobre su pecho, haciendo que se recostara de nuevo. Una sensación de calor le recorrió el cuerpo, y un fuerte sonrojo se apoderó de sus mejillas.

_¿Qué me está pasando? ¿Por qué me sonrojo? Esto no es normal…_

-Eren… - el castaño la miró - ¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Tienes fiebre? – la cálida mano de Hanjie le tocó la frente, haciendo que se sonrojara más.

_¡JODER! Para de sonrojarte, Eren_

La mayor se separó de él con intenciones de seguir investigando. El castaño la mirada de vez en cuando, mientras mi cabeza divagaba entre lo sucedido. Debería de encontrar una respuesta. La ansiedad le estaba carcomiendo y lo demostraba en los jadeos que soltaba. Hanjie se aproximó a él y se sentó a su lado, mientras le exploraba la cabeza. Eren rodó los ojos.

-mmm… que extraño… parece que no tienes nada…- la castaña se levanta de la cama y le extiende la mano a Eren para que se levante. En el proceso, el brillo del collar atrae la atención de la castaña. Con cuidado extiende su mano, aproximándola a aquel extraño metal. Pero antes de que pudiera tocarlo, Eren ya estaba agarrándolo con fuerza, como si su vida dependiera de ello.

-Eren… ¿Qué es eso? – El castaño le mira sorprendido. Al abrir su mano, se dio cuenta de que estaba apretando el collar que aquella anciana le había entregado. No sabía por qué, pero ese collar no podía ser tocado por nadie. Era como si una vocecita en su cabeza le controlara. Le susurraba cosas que apenas podía entender, solo comprendía una cosa: "_No dejes que nadie lo toque"._

-No es nada Hanjie… solo un collar que me compré en el mercado…

* * *

Eren paseaba por los pasillos de la legión. Había dejado a Hanjie con sus locas suposiciones alrededor de una hora. No tenía ganas de escuchar las razones por las cuales se había desmayado. Eran absurdas.

Al girar a la derecha, divisó al sargento al final del pasillo mientras regañaba a un par de soldados sobre cómo deberían de estar limpios los cuartos de ese piso. Eren sonrió de lado. El sargento podía llegar a ser muy quisquilloso con las cosas, pero en especial con el orden y la limpieza. Y si esas dos no se encontraban en armonía, al sargento podría darle un colapso.

El castaño se acercó decidido al sargento, pero este al sentir la presencia de Jeager, dejó el sermón a medias y desapareció por las escaleras del fondo. Eren vio desaparecer al sargento delante de sus ojos y alzó una ceja. No era normal que el sargento dejara las cosas a medias.

-Chicos… ¿saben si le pasa algo al sargento? – Al mirarlos pudo apreciar que sus compañeros estaban tensos y con una expresión un tanto inquieta. Se movían nerviosos.

-No, Eren… solo nos ha regañado. – respondió uno de ellos. Estaba sonrojado y se rascaba insistentemente la nuca. Eren frunció el ceño extrañado. Otra vez esa mirada, esa forma de moverse. ¿Qué estaba ocurriendo en ese lugar? ¿Todos se habían vuelto locos de repente?

Con unas simples gracias en un susurro apenas audible, salió en busca del sargento.

* * *

Esto ya pasaba de castaño oscuro. ¿El sargento estaba huyendo de él o era su imaginación? Cada vez que le encontraba, desaparecía sin dejar rastro. En las caballerizas, en la cocina, en el salón, en el comedor, en el despacho de Erwin, en los pasillos… ¡Todos y cada uno de los malditos lugares del castillo!

Llevaba una semana intentando acercarse a él. Ni siquiera podía entrar en el cuarto del sargento. Nunca, repito, NUNCA el sargento había cerrado la puerta de su dormitorio (exceptuando cuando estaba Eren con él, para que nadie les molestara…). Siempre estaba abierta para que el joven titán entrara, pero esa dichosa semana había estado cerrada a cal y canto.

La desesperación de Eren no tenía límites. Cada día estaba más desesperado y asustado por la actitud de sus compañeros. En especial con Mikasa. Ya era usual que lo acosara constantemente pero… ahora era demasiado. Estaba encima de él cada cinco minutos.

-Eren… - hablando de la reina de roma… - ¿Necesitas algo? Pareces cansado.

-Estoy bien, Mikasa. Gracias – sonrió. Sólo como Eren sabía hacerlo.

Pero Mikasa lo vio de otra manera. Un pequeño hilo de sangre salió por su nariz, a la vez que se daba la vuelta intentando, por todos los medios, no tirarse encima de Eren para violarlo delate de toda la guarnición.

-¿Mikasa? – Eren se la quedó mirando preocupado. La muchacha, muy a su pesar, desapareció de la vista de Eren como alma que lleva el diablo. Sus movimientos, más torpes de lo habitual, desconcertaron a Eren, mientras fruncía el ceño ante lo sucedido. Esto ya era el colmo… Debía averiguar qué era lo que estaba pasando.

Empezó a dar vueltas en su cabeza, intentando averiguar cuál era el detonante de todo aquello. Llevaba una semana en constante acoso de sus compañeros, la ausencia de Rivaille, la insistente aparición de Mikasa más de lo habitual, la manera en la que, incluso Armin, le miraba…

Los cabos se fueron uniendo poco a poco hasta que dio con la respuesta el día del desmayo. En cómo se aferró tan desesperado a ese collar… ese collar que llevaba en esos momentos colgado del cuello. Lo agarró con insistencia.

Debía de hablar con aquella anciana. Fuera como fuera.

* * *

Su caballo se detuvo en las puertas del mercado. Estaba tal y como lo recordaba la última vez que fue. Los puestos de alimentos al principio, seguidos por los de textil y, por último, los de artesanía.

Se bajó del caballo y lo amarró al primer poste que encontró. No creía que ningún ciudadano le robara el caballo sabiendo a dónde pertenecía el animal. No obstante, el cómo se encontraba la ciudad ahora… se esperaba de todo.

Caminó decidido entre la gente que deambulaba por los puestos. Se encontraba nervioso… Una sensación que vivía bastante poco, la verdad. Un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo al acercarse al puesto donde encontró el collar. Sentía que sus pisadas eran cada vez más lentas y cortas. ¿Le estaba entrando miedo a saber el por qué de la situación?

Paró enfrente, esperando encontrar a la anciana al otro lado del puesto. Y ahí estaba, sentada en su banqueta de madera, de color blanco. Con su túnica y su cabello cubierto por un pañuelo de color oscuro.

Le entró el pánico. No debería de estar ahí, no debería de haber vuelto, no debería…

-ah… muchacho. – Habló la anciana en cuanto le vio – ha pasado a penas una semana desde la última vez que nos vimos. ¿Le ha servido de algo mi obsequio?

-De echo… - Eren se armó de valor – quería hablarle de él – sacó el collar de su cuello y se lo mostró a la mujer-

-Ya te dije lo que era, ¿no? – La mujer se levantó y se acercó al castaño – ese collar puede otorgarle al que lo posea la capacidad de concebir un heredero sano y fuerte, capaz de mover montañas… ¿o me equivoco? – Eren asintió lentamente. Era cierto que la mujer le dijo eso pero…

-Hay un problema… Mis compañeros han estado, por así decirlo, demasiado raros conmigo desde que porto este colgante.

-Este collar sólo se le es otorgado a aquellos que poseen la capacidad de concebir. Es un obsequio que ha pasado entre las manos de muchas mujeres, entre las cuales, dicen, grandes mujeres de la antigüedad, de nuestro pasado. Muchacho, este collar sólo puede ser llevado por aquellos que él mismo elige. Y te ha elegido a ti.

-Pero, ¿por qué a mí? ¿Por qué mis compañeros…?

-Tienes algo muy poderoso dentro de ti Eren Jeager… - Eren se sorprende. ¿Cómo sabía su nombre? – Los dioses no juegan al azar. Tienes un destino diferente al de todos ellos. El collar sólo hace que los instintos más prematuros del ser humano salgan a la luz. Pero sólo puedes elegir a uno, muchacho…

-¿A uno? ¿Qué quieres decir?

-¿Tienes a alguien importante en tu vida, muchacho?

Eren se quedó estático en el sitio, pensando, divagando. Esa pregunta le había dejado helado. Tantas personas importantes en su vida, y solo poder decidir a una. Era un precio muy alto el que debía pagar.

_Alguien importante…_

Y en su mente apareció un nombre por encima de todos. Aquel nombre que lo traía de cabeza, por el que suspiraba, por el que soñaba. El nombre que gemía cada noche en su ausencia y que gritaba de placer cuando sus cuerpos se unían.

_Rivaille…_

* * *

**Bueno... como les he dejado? Con ganas de más? Lo se, pero es que mi inspiración estaba un poco chof estos días.**

**Sorpresa!**

**Siguiente capítulo puede haber LEMON! (Si... se que tod s lo estais deseando... lo leo en vuestros ojos... queréis que Rivaille le de duro a Eren... ejemm ejemm...)**

**Aunque puedo ser un poco mala y posponerlo... (no creo... yo tampoco aguanto! quiero escribir LEMMON HARD! *¬*)**

**Bueno... ya lo dejo que estoy haciendo bulto xP**

**Nos leemos en la siguiente actualización! Que sera... el próximo martes! Y como siempre... Un review para mi felicidad e inspiración?**


	3. Desesperada pasión

**Hola gente!**

**Lo prometido es deuda y aquí os traigo la continuación.**

**Es cierto que hoy es martes y que prometí que lo subiría HOY. Pero tenía pensado en subirlo antes. ¿Qués es lo que ha pasado? pues que mi hermano ha acaparado la red de internet y no he podido conectarme hasta hace apenas unos minutos. Aquí,en España, son las 18:45h (mientras estoy escribiendo esto) y tenía pensado en subirlo por la mañana temprano. Pero ya sabéis que es lo que ha pasado.**

**Antes de nada, dar las gracias a todos aquellos que leéis mi historia con animo y que os haya gustado tanto. A ver si llegamos a los 30 o más reviews con este cap!**

**ADVERTENCIA: LEMMON (intento de HARD), si tienes una mente inocente o propensa a tener derrame nasal, no leas (¿Pero qué estoy diciendo? Si estoy hablando con fujoshis deseosas de ver a estos dos en acción! *¬*)**

**Sin mas que decir, os dejo leer. Nos leemos abajo! :D**

* * *

**Capítulo 3: Desesperada pasión**

Rivaille no sabía qué era lo que estaba pasando en el cuartel. Todo el mundo se estaba comportando de una forma demasiado rara para su gusto. Podía ver como cada uno de ellos se centraba en un solo objetivo: Eren Jaëger. Y eso le ponía de mal humor.

No es que su humor siempre fuera bueno, al contrario. Siempre estaba de mal humor. Pero esa última semana su estado de ánimo sobrepasaba el enfado o los celos. Desde que Eren despertó de su repentino desmayo en el mercado… había caído en una especie de bucle sin salida. A medida que pasaban las horas y los días, su hambre, su sed hacia Eren eran cada vez más notario.

Lo único que se le ocurría para no acercarse al estúpido mocoso era huir. Algo a lo que no estaba acostumbrado. Rivaille no era de aquellos hombres que huían por el miedo o la desesperación, al contrario. Era un hombre echado para adelante, nunca se rendía y, sobre todo, nunca daba un paso atrás ante las adversidades. Pero esto… era completamente distinto.

Siempre había tratado a Eren para saciar su sed de sexo. Lo reconocía. Pero desde que llevaban dos meses de mantener relaciones, algo en el pecho del moreno se hacía cada vez más grande, más demandante. Necesitaba de Eren. No sabía explicarlo con palabras, pero estaba seguro de que… sentía algo por ese mocoso impertinente.

Y desde que ocurrió aquel incidente, la lujuria se apoderaba de él cada vez que veía al chico titán.

Por extraño que parezca, no se alejaba de Eren por simple placer, no. Se alejaba porque se conocía demasiado bien. Sabía que, si no se controlaba, dañaría a Eren. Y eso era algo en lo que Rivaille no estaba de acuerdo. No quería hacer daño a Eren…

Ese, era el motivo de su humor de perros.

-Rivaille, ¿me estás escuchando? – La voz de Erwin le sacó de sus pensamientos. Se había olvidado que se encontraba en el despacho del rubio, en una reunión sobre su próxima expedición a las afueras de los muros.

-Lo siento Erwin, estaba distraído.

-De eso ya me he dado cuenta hace un rato – Erwin sonrió tiernamente – últimamente estás mas distraído de lo habitual… ¿Ha pasado algo en mi ausencia?

Erwin había estado en la capital esta última semana. Le habían convocado para una reunión especial en la cual sólo los comandantes podían hacer acto de presencia. Se trataba de asuntos de alto poder en el Estado. Y eso, a Rivaille, le importaba una mierda.

-Nada que deba preocuparte.

-¿Estás seguro de eso? –La mirada de Erwin se endureció – tengo entendido que gran parte de la guarnición no está en su mejor forma desde hace una semana. Al igual que tu, están muy distraídos y eso afecta a los entrenamientos.

-Ya me encargaré de que esos holgazanes hagan bien su trabajo – Rivaille se levantó de la silla donde se encontraba sentado y se dirigió a la puerta. Pero la voz de Erwin le detuvo en cuanto su mano tocó el pomo.

-¿No tendrá todo esto que ver con Eren, verdad? – Rivaille tragó duro. La pregunta le había pillado por sorpresa. Pero con la misma rapidez con la que se sorprendió volvió a su semblante serio de siempre.

Y con un simple "no", abrió la puerta y se perdió entre los pasillos hacia su dormitorio. Ya era de noche, y su mente necesitaba descansar.

* * *

Eren abrió los ojos asustado. Su corazón corría a más de 100 kilómetros por hora y su respiración era entrecortada. De sus mejillas caían leves lágrimas que brillaban ante la poca luz lunar que traspasaba por la pequeña ventana de su humilde cuarto.

Otra vez ese sueño. Esa maldita pesadilla. Ya era frustrante tener que ver morir a los que quieres, pero en ese sueño lo vivía una y otra vez. En especial la muerte de su madre. Ver como ese titán la alzaba al cielo ante sus ojos y era devorada. Una detrás de otra, repercutiendo.

Con el semblante triste y desolado, se levanta de su cama, en camino de algo que le saque de la cabeza esa pesadilla que le quitaba el sueño. Anduvo por los pasillos del castillo. Se sentían tan fríos a aquellas horas de la noche, tan desiertas, tan muertas. Un fuerte escalofrío le recorrió a la vez que una sensación parecida al miedo le recorrió de los pies a la cabeza.

Las ganas de llorar le llenaron de nuevo, redirigiendo el paso hacia el lugar que, desde hacía meses, se había convertido en su refugio. El cuarto de Rivaille.

Su paso, decidido pero lento, recorrió los largos pasillos, las anchas escaleras, los recónditos lugares del castillo hasta llegar al cuarto de su amado sargento. Pero lo que encontró… fue lo mismo de apenas una semana. La puerta del sargento estaba cerrada.

Las lágrimas que había estado reteniendo en todo el camino por fin recorrieron sus blancas mejillas.

Ahora más que nunca necesitaba de Rivaille. De su aroma, de sus caricias toscas, de sus besos demandantes y fuertes. De su pasión desmedida.

Eren toca con delicadeza la puerta del sargento, esperando que abra. El sueño del mayor era ligero, y con solo un ruido, por pequeño que fuera, le despertaba. Como era de esperarse, no recibió respuesta alguna. Pero a diferencia del resto de las veces que había desistido y se había ido a su habitación, el castaño se quedó enfrente de la puerta. Y la volvió a tocar. Y otra vez más. Y otra. Y otra. Así constantemente hasta que su desesperación fue tan grande que cayó al suelo de rodillas, y entre sollozos y súplicas susurró su nombre con dolor.

-Rivaille… por favor… ábreme… - Sollozó – te lo suplico…

Por su parte, Rivaille se había despertado mucho antes de que el chico titán apareciera en su puerta.

Ante la insistente llamada del menor, Rivaille se había aproximado a la puerta sin hacer ruido y se había quedado parado al otro lado de aquella tabla de madera. Él también le necesitaba. De forma desesperante. Pero sabía que, si se descontrolaba, no se perdonaría el hacerle daño.

Apoyó su cabeza en la puerta, esperando que el menor se fuera, como todas las noches anteriores. Pero esa vez fue diferente. Las súplicas, los sollozos y los golpes al otro lado de la puerta le estaban matando.

¿Es que ese mocoso estúpido no se daba cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo? Él intentando controlarse y el otro poniéndoselo más difícil de lo que ya era.

-Por favor, Rivaille… - Le oyó suplicar.

A la mierda todo. A la mierda el autocontrol y la abstinencia. Si el mocoso era lo que quería, que atente a las consecuencias.

Rivaille abre la puerta, encontrándose a Eren tendido en el suelo de rodillas mientras su mano caía hacia delante, ya que había pertenecido apoyada en la madera de la puerta. El moreno lo veía desde arriba, pero el castaño ni se dignaba a verlo.

El sargento suspiró con pesar. Se agachó a su altura y le agarró de la barbilla. Y lo que vio le rompió el alma. Eren tenía la mirada perdida, mientras de sus grandes y verdes ojos descendían pequeñas gotas de esa agua salada. Rivaille volvió a suspirar.

-Eren… - la suave voz del sargento hizo a Eren volver a la realidad. – Estoy aquí… mocoso estúpido.

Y Eren se tiró a sus brazos, llorando en el hueco entre el cuello y la clavícula del moreno. Rivaille le abrazó por la espalda, dándole el calor que el menor tanto necesitaba. Había añorado sus brazos, aunque solo hayan sido una semana.

Al levantar la mirada se encontró con la oscura del sargento. También había añorado su mirada, sus ojos afilados y sin sentimiento. Pero que, a diferencia de otras veces, desprendían comprensión y, tal vez, cariño.

El moreno se apresuró a cerrar la distancia entre ambos. Sus labios finos chocaron con los carnosos del chico. El sabor dulce que tanto caracterizaba a Eren se había empezado a colar por sus labios, mezclando.

El beso, que había empezado tierno y lento, había comenzado a tornarse violento y desesperado. Rivaille no lo aguantaba más, y Eren sentía lo mismo. Uno quería sentirlo dentro de sí, y el otro quería sentir de nuevo el calor que le proporcionaba al encontrarse entre las piernas de su amante.

El sargento atrajo hacia sí al menor, cerrando la puerta y recargándole sobre esta, sin dejarle de besar. Los labios de Eren se habían convertido en su droga. Una droga que no compartiría con nadie. Se había hecho demandante de ellos. Y, ahora que los había obtenido de nuevo, no los dejaría aunque hubiera un ataque de los titanes dentro de la muralla Rose.

Alzó sus caderas, haciendo que el chico enredara sus piernas en las suyas propias, mientras aferraba con mayor fuerza el cuerpo del menor entre el suyo propio y la puerta.

Oh dios mío… ¿Hace cuanto que no se sentía endurecer con solo un beso? Y parecía que Eren no se quedaba atrás. Con un fuerte movimiento de caderas, ambos miembros se tocaron sobre las ropas, haciendo que el sonoro gemido que escapó de entre los labios de Eren muriera en los de Rivaille.

Eso quería, que esa noche solo se oyeran los gemidos y los gritos del chico titán. Quería hacerle tocar el cielo con los dedos, hacerle sentir lo que nunca antes había experimentado.

En un veloz movimiento, depositó el cuerpo de Eren con fuerza sobre la cama, haciendo que su espalda rebotara en el colchón. Se posicionó encima, sentándose en sus caderas. Una sonrisa socarrona se formó en sus labios a la vez que comenzaba a besarle el cuello. Los suspiros y pequeños gemidos de Eren no tardaron en aparecer. Aquellos dulces sonidos eran como música para los oídos de Rivaille, y entonces deseó más.

Sin cuidado, le mordió el cuello, haciendo que un pequeño hilo de sangre saliera del cuello del menor. Eren gritó de placer. Aquello no le había dolido, sino que le había gustado. Su cuerpo se movía solo, buscando el calor de Rivaille, mientras sus manos vagaban dentro de la camiseta del pijama del sargento.

La pasión era desprendida por los poros de la piel de ambos amantes, a la vez que las ganas irrefrenables de sentirse entre sí aumentaban de manera estrepitosa. Rivaille se deshizo de la camiseta del castaño en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, mientras recorría con la mirada cada tramo de piel descubierta. Nunca lo reconocería, pero añoraba contemplar el semblante de Eren sonrojado, con la respiración agitada y la curvatura de su espalda cuando pasaba sus manos por los costados, acariciando de forma tosca y brusca.

El sargento no se caracterizaba por ser cariñoso, y Eren lo sabía. Nunca había sido tierno o considerado con él. Era más bien bruto y descuidado. Siempre en busca de su propio apetito sexual.

El moreno se inclinó, devorando sin piedad el pezón sonrosado de Eren. Un gemido salió de la garganta del menor, llegando a los oídos del sargento, haciendo que este mordiera el botón ya duro por la excitación y las caricias. Eren se moría de vergüenza. Nunca se acostumbraría a ello. Después de todo lo que habían hecho, de lo que había experimentado con él… nunca sería capaz de mirar a Rivaille mientras lo hacían.

Rivaille se levantó, contemplando de nuevo su obra maestra, mientras Eren cerraba los ojos y giraba la cabeza. Siempre era lo mismo, nunca se veían a los ojos. Suspiró con pesar y recorrió con la mirada el cuerpo no tan inocente de Eren. Hasta que vio algo que nunca antes había visto en el menor. Un pequeño colgante colgaba de su garganta, debido al peso de la cadena y la posición en la que se encontraban.

¿Desde cuándo Eren llevaba colgantes? Se acercó con curiosidad. Era un símbolo extraño, nunca lo había visto.

Eren, al sentir que el mayor se había detenido lo miró de reojo.

-¿… S-sargento? – y se percató de que Rivaille estaba entretenido mirando el dije de su garanta. Tuvo la intuición de agarrarlo y sacarlo de la vista del mayor, pero la vocecita de su cabeza le decía que no hiciera nada, que esperara a ver que hacía Rivaille.

Cuan grata fue su sorpresa al ver al sargento con intenciones de tocarlo. Le entró el pánico y se escabulló de sus brazos, apoyando su espalda en el respaldo de la cama, dejando más visible aun el dije. Su respiración era agitada y la mirada absorta del sargento no ayudaba mucho.

_¿Tienes a alguien importante en tu vida, muchacho?_

Las palabras de la señora resonaban en su cabeza. Claro que lo tenía, para él, Rivaille era su todo. Pero no se sentía preparado para… ¿Para qué? Ni el mismo lo sabía, pero el pánico se reflejaba en sus ojos. Bajó la cabeza, intentando que los espasmos de su cuerpo no alertaran al sargento.

-Eren… - y lo que sintió no se lo esperó. La mano se Rivaille acariciaba con suavidad su mejilla, mientras la otra tomaba con decisión el colgante entre sus dedos. – siempre… estaré a tu lado… aun después de la muerte. – Y sus labios se volvieron a unir en un beso desesperado.

Rivaille no sabía por qué había dicho aquello. Pero, en cuanto sus dedos rozaron aquel collar se dio cuenta de algo. Que Eren era para él y para nadie más. Nunca lo abandonaría, y siempre lo protegería aun a costa de su vida. Sabía perfectamente que nunca lograría decirlo con palabras pero… podría demostrárselo con actos.

Volvió a dejar a Eren en la cama mientras se deshacía de su propia camiseta. La desesperación ya sobrepasaba sus límites. Arrancó con fuerza los pantalones del pijama, junto con los bóxers del menor. Se relamió los labios, siempre deseaba verlo así de sumiso, solo para él. Llevó sus dedos a la boca del menor. Eren sabía a qué se refería, y mientras lamía con insistencia los dedos de Rivaille, acariciaba sobre los pantalones del mayor su miembro que crecía de manera descomunal.

Una vez que los dedos de Rivaille estuvieran del todo mojados, depositó a Eren sobre los cojines e introdujo uno, mientras le distraía acariciando su miembro. Eren gimió de dolor y placer. Era verdad que lo disfrutaba, pero el dolor inicial siempre era lo peor. Sintió otro dedo entrar después, mientras eran movidos en forma de tijera, dilatándolo. Lo estaba volviendo loco.

Sentía la mano del sargento masturbándolo, mientras que con la otra simulaba penetraciones. Era una sensación única y aplastante. Se sentía desfallecer.

-¡AH! R-Rivaille… voy a… ¡AH! – Y antes de que terminara, el sargento detuvo el delicioso vaivén sobre el miembro del menor y sacó sus dedos.

Con desesperación se quitó lo que le quedaba de ropa y se posicionó entre las piernas de Eren. Sus manos se colocaron en las rodillas del menor, haciendo que este abriera mucho más las piernas, mientras las echaba para atrás para una mejor penetración.

-Eres mío, Eren – le susurró de forma lasciva sobre el oído.

-S-Sargen… ¡AHH! – no le dio tiempo a terminar. Rivaille había entrado en él de una sola embestida. El dolor posterior a ello le invadió el cuerpo, haciéndolo temblar, mientras inconscientemente deseaba cerrar las piernas. Pero las manos de Rivaille se lo impedían, haciendo que su cuerpo se resintiera ante la fuerza que ejercía sobre ellas.

Las estocadas no tardaron en empezar. Los gemidos de Eren eran una mezcla de dolor y placer. Sentía que cada musculo de su cuerpo se tensaba, a la vez que una oleada de placer le recorría desde lo más adentro de sus entrañas hasta el extremo de sus extremidades. Tener a Rivaille en su interior era el goce más placentero de su vida.

Las envestidas subieron de velocidad y de potencia, haciendo que el cuerpo de Eren revotara sobre la cama. Rivaille podía llegar a ser muy violento en la cama, pero esa vez era exagerado. Las ganas de poseer a Eren eran tan fuertes que su propio cuerpo tuvo control sobre su mente. Era una sensación de goce y placer… no podía controlarse.

-Ri…vaille… D-duele… - las lágrimas de Eren no tardaron en aparecer. Las intensas envestidas del sargento estaban haciendo meya en su cuerpo. Sus gemidos subieron de tono, y el placer combinado con el dolor le hizo perder la cabeza. Las manos del sargento se clavaron en sus caderas, haciendo que su miembro entrara más adentro de Eren, llegando a ese punto delicioso que tenía.

-¡AH…! ¡Rivaille… ahí… ah! – la cabeza de Eren se echó para atrás, a la vez que su vista se nublaba. Estaba disfrutándolo como nunca. Se aferró con fuerza de las sábanas, llegando incluso a agujerearlas con sus propias uñas de la fuerza producida.

Estaba llegando al límite, y parecía que Rivaille no quería parar. Estaba sintiendo su cuerpo arder. Su mano se dirigió desde las sabanas, pasando por su pecho y se detuvo en su vientre, sintiendo como se hinchaba con cada envestida producida por el mayor. Se sentía tan bien…

-Rivaille… no… puedo… voy… voy a… ¡Ahh! – Eren terminó en el vientre de ambos, haciendo que sus paredes se estrecharan más de lo que ya eran. Esto produjo que Rivaille se corriera en su interior, dejando que ese espeso líquido recorriera las entrañas del menor.

Rivaille, exhausto, se dejó caer sobre el cuerpo de Eren, mientras recorría por última vez la delicada cintura, ahora roja, del muchacho. Sus respiraciones seguían siendo agitadas y sus corazones corrían demasiado deprisa. El sueño fue venciendo a los dos.

Eren abrazó el cuerpo del sargento en cuanto este salió de él, dejando que un camino de semen y sangre le recorriera las piernas. Pero no le importó en ese momento. Solo quería permanecer junto a su sargento un poco más.

-Gracias… Rivaille… - Y calló en los brazos de Morfeo.

Rivaille meditaba sobre lo que había sucedido. Había perdido el control con Eren. Algo que nunca se perdonaría. Suspiró con resignación al ver al menor dormido entre sus brazos. Ya se encargaría de él mañana, y se encargaría de limpiar, y de encontrar una solución a lo sucedido… si… mañana.

Mientras, en un lugar desolado de la muralla Rose, una figura bajita se adentraba en el bosque, mientras un sonrisa cómplice se formaba en sus labios.

-Por fin… todo empezará a cambiar. Tu destino acaba de ser marcado… Eren Jaëger…

* * *

**Hey! ¿Qué os a parecido el capítulo? Os lo he traido largo esta vez, eh? ¿El lemmon, os ha gustado? Me he dejado el alma escribiéndolo y mas de la mitad de la sangre de mi cuerpo... pero este fue el resultado! :D**

**Sorpresas! Muchas sorpresas a partir del siguiente capítulo! Aparición de personajes ficticios míos y puede que la identidad de esa figura misteriosa de los bosques (será un gnomo? o.O)**

**UN beso enorme y espero que me dejéis otro de vuestros queridos REVIEWS!**

**Nos leemos!**

**PS: actualización destinada para el viernes o el domingo :D**


	4. Desesperación

**HOLA!**

**No me matéis por favor! Hice todo lo posible por subir el capítulo el viernes, pero como era de suponer, ahora qu emi hermano está de vacaciones acapara la red de internet (Un día te mato hermano... ¬3¬)**

**También comentaros que el sábado no puede subirlo, por que estaba de practicas en la aeronáutica (si bueno... voy a ser azafata (?) o3o)**

**Y hasta ahora (en España son las 23:47h) no he podido subir por que aquí donde vivo ha sido la Japan Weekend (un fin de semana especial para todo amante del manga y el anime) y como no, no podía perdérmelo, así que, aquí me tenéis con un dolor de piernas insoportable y un dolor de cabeza que no aguanto ni la luz de la pantalla u.u''**

**Sin mas que decir, nos leemos abajo.**

**Disfrutar de la lectura! :D**

* * *

**Capítulo cuatro: desesperación**

Año 850. Cuartel de las tropas de reconocimiento del Norte.

Un gemido agudo resonó por las paredes de aquella habitación. El cuerpo pequeño de una mujer se apartaba del cuerpo del que, segundos antes, había estado unida. Se sentía cansada, y lo único que quería era tomar un gran baño de espuma. El sexo era lo más placentero que experimentaba, pero también lo más asqueroso. Necesitaba quitarse ese olor que no soportaba de aquel acto tan depravado.

-¿A dónde vas, pequeña?- La voz grave de aquel hombre la detuvo cuando la agarró la cintura.

Era un hombre corpulento. Su edad no pasaba los 40 años. De tez morena y cabellos negros como el azabache, al igual que sus ojos. Era atractivo y tenía un lunar que le sobresalía de la ceja izquierda.

-A darme un baño. – Contestó tajantemente la joven.

-Se un poco más amable cuando estés conmigo – la besa el cuello, a lo que la chica se aparta enseguida y se levanta de la cama. – No seas así, Ángela. Para tener 20 años eres muy fría. – La muchacha se da la vuelta, mostrando su cuerpo cubierto por la fina sábana. Su cabello rubio la recorre la espalda y su mirada verdosa observa al mayor.

-Sabe cómo soy, comandante. – sonríe de lado.

-¿Comandante? – El mayor suspira resignado – te he dicho muchas veces que me llames por mi nombre. – Se levanta de la cama y se pone enfrente de ella, haciendo que la muchacha levante la vista para poder verle el rostro. Ella sonríe.

-Está bien… Frederic. – El mayor la besa la frente.

-Prepárate. En menos de dos horas sales hacia Trost. – La mirada de la chica se empequeñeció mientras fruncía el ceño.

-¿EH? – Agarró la sabana con fuerza – Ya te dije anoche que no pretendo ir a Trost, y mucho menos ir a las tropas de reconocimiento del Sur.

-Sabes perfectamente que yo no puedo ir. – La agarra de la cintura, a lo que la chica hace una mueca. – Tu misión es ayudar a esos enclenques a saber controlar el mecanismo que hemos perfeccionado para el equipo de maniobras 3D. – La besa el cuello – y también… el cometido que tienes en secreto. ¿O lo has olvidado?

-No lo he olvidado… - suspiró con resignación y se separó de él. – Vete. Tengo que prepararme.

* * *

Antes de que los primeros rayos asomaron por el horizonte, la mirada oscura del Sargento observaba con detenimiento el rostro sereno de Eren. Se había despertado hacia apenas unos minutos. Los recuerdos de la noche anterior atormentaban su mente, mientras su cuerpo recordaba lo acontecido hace apenas unas horas. El rostro tranquilo Eren le hacía entender que no había sido tan malo como parecía. No llegaba a comprender cómo ese muchacho había hecho mella en su corazón.

Se sonrisa, su mirada, su piel clara… Todo lo relacionado con ese muchacho había dejado una huella imborrable en su mente. Cada día, cada hora, cada segundo, cada momento que pasaba junto a él hacía que poco a poco se convirtiera en una persona demasiado importante. Y eso no se lo podía permitir.

Acarició con cuidado los finos cabellos castaños del muchacho. Aun después de todo, sabía, aunque no quisiera reconocerlo, se había enamorado de ese mocoso estúpido.

Rivaille se levantó con cuidado para no despertar a Eren. Sigilosamente se escurrió entre las sabanas mientras el olor del muchacho permanecía intacto en su piel. Debía de eliminar aquel olor sea como sea, aunque su corazón le dijera lo contrario. Ese maldito olor le estaba volviendo loco, como sí un extraño olor dulce, entre azucarado y empalagoso, si infiltrara por sus fosas nasales, entrar en su organismo y originara en él una sensación de bienestar que no podría comprender.

¿Realmente esto era lo que él quería? ¿Realmente… Esto era lo que había buscado durante tantos años? En el mismo momento en el que Erwin le sacó de la inmundicia en la que vivía, deseó que su vida fuera diferente. Que su único objetivo fuera el de matar titanes. Que su cuerpo y su alma sólo sirviera para una cosa: eliminar aquella escoria que le había robado a la humanidad el mundo en donde vivía.

Pero todo cambió cuando ese mocoso entró en su vida. El día en que le conoció junto a Erwin, en aquel calabozo, y se quedó prendado de él. No solo por como era el muchacho.

No.

Fue porque, en su mirada, vio la misma determinación con la que él mismo había desafiado a Erwin años atrás, en las mismas condiciones. Aquella mirada que le recorrió el cuerpo y le llegó hasta la parte más efímera de su alma. Ese chico le traería problemas desde el principio, lo sabía, pero por alguna extraña razón no puso impedimento alguno a que entrara en su vida de esa forma.

El moreno suspiró con resignación. No había apartado la mirada ni un segundo del mocoso. Joder… Ese sentimiento le estaba matando.

Se terminó de vestir y salió del cuarto sin ningún destino aparente. Solo necesitaba pensar más detenidamente las cosas…

* * *

Eren despertó en cuanto uno de los rayos del sol le dieron de lleno en la cara. La radiante luz le había dejado ciego durante unos segundos, mientras su mirada verdosa se resentía de aquel acto. Odiaba despertarse de esa manera.

Se removió entre las sabanas intentando encontrar a su lado un cuerpo caliente que le sacara del dolor de sus ojos. Pero no encontró nada.

Abrió uno de los ojos, encontrando el otro lado de la cama desierta y parcialmente fría.

-¿Sargento? – La voz de Eren sonó ronca por el sueño, mientras se restregaba el ojo izquierdo. Al no recibir respuesta intentó levantarse, pero el ya conocido dolor en su espalda baja le impidió moverse. Aunque ese dolor era distinto al de los otros. Éste era más doloroso aún, como si le hubieran desgarrado por dentro. Apenas recordaba lo sucedido la noche anterior.

Deslizó las sábanas de su cuerpo para encontrarse lo que más temía. Las sábanas estaban manchadas de sangre y de sus piernas sobresaltaban rastros de sangre seca desde su entrada hasta sus rodillas.

Los ojos de Eren se agrandaron. Un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo.

Leves temblores se apoderaron del cuerpo del muchacho y una sensación de miedo le recorrió el cuerpo al acordarse de todo lo sucedido anoche. La mordida, los moratones, las embestidas tan sumamente dolorosas… Nunca llegó a pensar que el sargento pudiera llegar a ser tan agresivo como la noche anterior.

Se agarró de las rodillas y se puso en posición fetal. Se sentía horrible. Había ido en busca de protección y lo que había conseguido había sido lo que más miedo le daba. Que Rivaille le hiciera daño.

Agarró con desesperación una de las sábanas y comenzó a llorar. Lloró por la impotencia de sentirse un ser tan miserable. Lloró por ser un simple juguete para el sargento. Y lloró porque sabía que nunca el sargento le amaría como él mismo. Porque era verdad. Se había enamorado del sargento… Y era algo que no se podía remediar, aunque lo deseara con todas sus fuerzas.

* * *

Ya era la vigésimo tercera vez que Mikasa miraba el reloj que colgaba del comedor del castillo. Una sensación extraña le recorría el cuerpo, y sabía que estaba relacionado con Eren. Aunque ella era madrugadora, sabía que su querido hermano se despertaba minutos después, porque siempre al entrar en el comedor, el castaño aparecía detrás de ella con una sonrisa tan característica de él.

Pero hoy era diferente. Los minutos pasaban y Eren no aparecía por el comedor. La desesperación la recorría el cuerpo. Y volvió a mirar el reloj.

Por su parte, Armin miraba curioso la forma tan característica de Mikasa por la preocupación de Eren. Era cierto que el castaño no era de levantase tarde pero, en cuanto vio aparecer al sargento con cara de pocos amigos su teoría estaba completa. Sonrió amablemente a Mikasa y la agarró de la mano para que la mirase.

-Mikasa, tranquila. Seguro que Eren está dormido. No te preocupes tanto. Ya no es un niño. – sonrió con ternura.

-Lo sé Armin. Pero no puedo dejar de pensar en que le pudo haber pasado algo a Eren esta noche. Estoy preocupada. Últimamente está muy raro… y tengo la sensación de que, más ahora que nunca, tengo que protegerlo. – Mikasa le miró con preocupación.

-Se a lo que te prefieres. Desde el día del mercado Eren ha actuado de forma extraña… mejor dicho: Todos hemos actuado de forma extraña, hasta el sargento. – La mirada de Mikasa se afiló.

-Como ese maldito enano le haya hecho algo a Eren, te juro que lo corto en pedacitos. – respondió Mikasa con cara de asesina en potencia. Armin sólo rio nervioso. Cuando Mikasa se ponía de esa forma, no hay quien la contradiga.

-Deberías de tener un poco más de respeto hacia los superiores, Mikasa. – la pareja había estado tan ensimismada hablando que no se habían dado cuenta de la entrada de Eren y su posterior posición a su lado.

-¡EREN! – Mikasa le cogió de las manos - ¿Estás bien? – le miró con súplica

-Tranquila, Mikasa. Estoy bien. – La sonrisa forzada del castaño no pasó desapercibida por el rubio. Tenía la corazonada de que había sucedido algo. Y sus teorías podían ser resueltas en cuanto vio las manchas características que Eren tenía en los ojos cuando lloraba. Pero prefirió ignorarlos, al igual que Mikasa.

La mirada de Eren se cruzó con la del sargento un efímero segundo antes de que el castaño la apartara rápidamente. Se sentía cohibido. El miedo todavía seguía recorriéndole el cuerpo.

-Tsk… - el bufido de Rivaille llegó a los oídos de Hanjie. La castaña miró con determinación como el soldado más poderoso de la humanidad tensaba sus músculos y se sentaba de golpe en el asiento a su derecha.

-¿Pasa algo Rivaille? – la respuesta del moreno tardó en llegar.

-No.

-¿Estás seguro de ello? – Alzó una ceja – Parece que hayas despertado de mal humor. Y no es que no estuvieras de buen humor esta semana. – La afirmación de la castaña irritó más al sargento, que la miró con cara de pocos amigos.

Era cierto que no había despertado, digamos, como una rosa después de lo que sucedió anoche. Pero lo que realmente le había deprimido y, posteriormente, cabreado, había sido lo que se encontró en su cuarto después de haber estado dando vueltas por el pasillo a la madrugada.

Encontrarse a Eren, arrodillado, escondido en la esquina mas apartada de su habitación, mirándole con terror. Eso es lo que le había soqueado.

Se creía la persona más asquerosa del mundo. La mirada de Eren le había dejado sin palabras. Cuando intentó acercarse a él, el muchacho más se encogía a cada paso que daba.

_No se acerque… por favor…_

Rivaille cerró los puños con fuerza. Recordar eso le estaba dando dolor de cabeza. Se levantó de golpe y salió del comedor ante la atenta mirada de todos los cadetes.

-¿Eh? ¿Rivaille? – Hanjie se quedó en su sitio mirando al enano salir a toda prisa. Arrugó el entrecejo. Debía averiguar qué había pasado.

Pasó la mirada por todos los cadetes y se encontró con la de Eren, que la miraba entre suplicante y asustado. Eso era. La cosa tenía que ver con Eren.

* * *

La noche volvió a caer sobre el cuartel. Los faroles de aceite hacían a la vez de lámparas que recorrían cada tramo del castillo. Aunque fuera de noche, el lugar permanecía encendido hasta que toda la tropa, exceptuando a los de la guardia, se hubiera acostado.

En lo más alto de las torres del castillo, Eren veía el cielo sin ningún interés.

Había hablado con Hanjie toda la mañana, mientras el resto de la tropa permanecía en el entrenamiento. No es que no quisiera entrenar, sino que un dolor procedente de su vientre le había asustado de sobremanera.

_Seguramente tu cuerpo se resiente de lo de anoche, Eren._

Eso le había dicho Hanjie. Que su cuerpo seguía adolorido por lo que le había hecho Rivaille. Suspiró con resignación y se apoyó en la baranda de piedra. Si era sincero consigo mismo, no se arrepentía de haber hecho lo que hizo. Lo que había pasado es que se había asustado al ver la sangre.

Y no, tenía miedo a la sangre. Solo es que se había asustado al ver lo que había sucedido, nada más. Y ahora el sargento estaba enfadado con él.

También que, cada vez que ve al sargento, su cuerpo se tensa y siente la necesidad de huir… por que le temía…

-¡AAAGGH! ¡Eren! ¡No te entiendes ni a ti mismo! – Se agarró con desesperación los cabellos. Estaba tan confundido…

Levantó la cabeza y miró el bosque que se extiende por todos los alrededores del castillo. A esas horas todo parecía tan tenebroso… Se quedó mirando un punto fijo del bosque hasta que vio una figura moverse entre los árboles. Se asustó y se tensó. Esa figura… ¿Quién era? Mierda. Por qué no tenía su equipo de maniobras a mano.

Vio que la figura se acerca hasta el final del espeso bosque, hasta quedar a la vista de la luna llena. Era una figura menuda y rechoncha. Eren agudiza la mirada. Y la reconoció.

-Tu…

* * *

El sargento se encontraba en el comedor. La pequeña lámpara de aceite a su lado le daba la suficiente luz para poder seguir con su lectura. Leer era lo único que le sacaba de los problemas que se le estaba viniendo encima. Eren, la nueva expedición y ahora…

Apartó la mirada del libro para ver la carta que se encontraba al otro lado de la mesa. Esa dichosa carta que había llegado esa mañana después de haberse ido del comedor. La volvió a coger entre sus manos y examinarla. Ya la había leído por lo menos 3 veces. Los bordes del sobre ya estaban del todo rotos de tanto sacar y meter la hoja de papel en la que le decían que un escuadrón del norte venía a ayudarlos.

¿Por qué tenía que ser precisamente del norte? No quería verla de nuevo. No. No a ella no. Frunció el ceño y tiró la carta con rabia. Estaba furioso.

Levantó la mirada al notar que alguien pasaba corriendo al lado de la puerta. ¿Qué hacían levantados a aquellas horas de la noche? Se les iba a caer el pelo.

Rivaille se levantó de la silla y se encaminó al pasillo. La figura se movía con rapidez y se fue a las puertas traseras. Frunció el ceño. Le iba a dar una buena patada en el culo a quien osara merodear por el castillo a aquellas horas.

Siguió a la sombra a las fueras del castillo. Hasta que se dio cuenta que era el mocoso estúpido. Se encontraba hablando con una pequeña figura. ¿Quién sería?

-¿Eren? – sorprendió al menor con su llamado. El mocoso parecía asustado y la mujer le miró de arriba abajo.

-Asique… tu eres el famoso… ¿Rivaille? – Eren se sonrojó y apartó la mirada, mientras se apartaba de la figura. – tenía ganas de conocer al compañero de Eren. – Rivaille tardó en procesar la frase.

¿Cómo que compañero?

* * *

**Y bueno! Hasta aquí lo dejo!**

**Quién es esa extraña chica que va directa a encontrarse con nuestros protagonistas? ¿Qué quiere decir la misteriosa mujer del bosque con que Rivaille es el compañero de Eren? Todo esto y mucho más... en el siguiente cap! (Parezco la televisión anunciando los capítulos jaja)**

**La verdad es que la he escrito con 39 de fiebre y no está muy bien que digamos (para mi gusto...) pero en fin, es lo que ha quedado!**

**Dentro de poco empezaré a con las clases, asique estoy pensando en subir un cap por semana... no se, ya veré**

**Un beso enorme y nos seguimos leyendo!**

**Hasta la proxima actualización**


	5. Ángela

**Muy buenas gente!**

**No creían tenerme tan pronto por aquí, eh? Después de lo que me pasó la semana pasada (Y que sigo con catarro, cof cof) estoy de vuelta!**

**Aun estando convaleciente en la cama he escrito la tan esperada continuación de esta historia! En este capítulo aparecen personajes recién salidos de mi horno personal, los cuales les he dado un toque muy parecido a los ****personales de SnK. Espero que los pilleis tanto cariño como yo misma :D**

**Una cosa mas... Gracias a todos aquellos, de nuevo, que me dejáis un review! Tambien a los que siguen la historia y los favs, claro :D**

**También a la cantidad de views que tengo! no creía que tanta gente podía llegar a leerlo. Enserio, muchas gracias!**

**Sin mas que decir, nos leemos abajo!**

* * *

**Capítulo 5: Ángela**

Año 850. Cuartel de las Tropas de Reconocimiento. Afueras.

-¿Qué? – La exclamación de Rivaille se oyó por toda la extensión del camino desde el bosque hasta el castillo.

Se sentía aturdido ante las palabras de la señora con complejo de gnomo de jardín. ¿Cómo que compañero? En primer lugar no eran compañeros. Él era el superior de Eren, era su capitán, su sargento. En ningún momento se les podía considerar compañeros. Eran sargento y soldado. ¿Cómo se atrevía a tal falta de respeto hacia su rango? Rivaille frunció el ceño de tal forma que parecía que sus cejas eran una.

-No somos compañeros – la voz neutral de Rivaille hizo estremecer al castaño.

-Creo que me has entendido mal, joven. – la mujer se aproximó a su persona – con compañero me refiero a otra clase de relación entre vosotros.

Rivaille alzó una ceja. ¿Una relación? La única relación que tenía con ese mocoso estúpido era la de soldado y sargento. Y la de tener sexo… claro.

Eren miraba los gestos casi imperceptibles que el sargento hacía. Aun habiendo estado tan poco con él, había podido apreciar los pequeños detalles de la cara del sargento. Siempre ha admirado la forma en la que controla sus emociones, aunque sus ojos lo delaten por una milésima de segundo.

Eso era lo que estaba pasando en esos momentos. Aunque fueran milésimas de segundos, por los ojos de Rivaille pasaron desde la sorpresa, pasando por el miedo, hasta llegar al enfado. Su rostro, como era costumbre, no reflejaba ninguna de esas emociones.

-Eren… ¿quién es esta loca? – El castaño se sorprendió ante la pregunta. Estaba tan ensimismado mirando los ojos de Rivaille que no se había dado cuenta que le estaba dirigiendo la palabra.

-Pues… esto… veras… ella es… - los nervios podían con él.

Cómo decirle a Rivaille que esa mujer, la que estaba a su lado en estos momentos, era la que había comenzado todo el embrollo con sus compañeros desde que le había entregado ese collar en el mercado. Que había hecho que su vida cambiara de la forma más radicalmente posible. Que había hecho que él prácticamente le violara la noche anterior por el deseo impulsado al haber tocado ese estúpido collar que llevaba colgado al cuello.

La mujer se adelantó, poniéndose enfrente del sargento. Su mirada denotaba curiosidad y sorpresa. Nunca, en su vida, la habían comparado con un gnomo de jardín. La mujer sonrió y le cogió de la mano.

-Eren… - le llamó para que se aproximara. Sujetaba de tal forma la mano de Rivaille que éste no podía soltarse. Maldita mujer. Si que tenía fuerza.

Eren llegó a paso apresurado al ver la mirada acusadora del sargento sobre su persona. Los nervios eran cada vez más notarios y sus manos comenzaban a temblar. Sujetó la mano del castaño en cuanto estuvo a su alcance y la unió con la de Rivaille. Un escalofrío le recorrió a ambos desde la columna hasta los pies. Se miraron.

-Ahh… con que si es después de todo. – La mujer sonrió cariñosamente, como una madre al conocer al prometido de su hijo. Pero en esta ocasión Eren no era su hijo ni Rivaille su prometido.

Eren la miró interrogante, intentando por todos los medios comprender cuales eran los planes, o mejor dicho, las esperanzas que tenía impuestas sobre su persona y, como repercusión a Rivaille.

-Sigo sin comprender que es todo esto… - Eren aferró la mano de Rivaille con fuerza. Éste le miró. – Pero… - se quedó mudo en el sitio. La mujer volvió a sonreír.

-Eren, escucha. – Los dos la miraron. – Yo no soy la que dicta las normas en este mundo tan caprichoso. Lo cierto es, que tu vida ha sido ligada con la de este hombre. Cuesta creer que los dioses hayan aceptado tal cosa. Nunca han hecho tal excepción. Pero, puede ser porque tu, querido niño, tienes el poder para cambiar el mundo de ahora.

-¿Yo? ¿Pero, por qué? Yo nunca pedí esto. – agachó la mirada. No entendió nada cuando fue a verla y mucho menos ahora, que estaba junto a Rivaille.

Rivaille miraba la escena con interrogación. Aun seguía en el agarre que Eren había hecho a su mano, cada vez más blanca por culpa de el apretón que estaba haciendo el mocoso. No entendía nada de lo que pasaba. ¿Eren conocía a esa mujer? ¿Desde cuándo? ¿Por qué le trataba como si fuera su hijo pequeño si no lo era? ¿Qué era eso de dioses y que no permitían estar a dos hombres juntos?

Cerró los ojos con fuerza. Le dolía la cabeza.

-Tu destino está marcado, Eren. Eres la salvación de la humanidad. ¡Los escritos lo dicen!

-¿Qué escritos? ¿De qué estas hablando? – El castaño se agarró la cabeza.

-"Cuando el atardecer de los 100 años de soledad de los titanes desaparezca, Adán se alzará sobre ellos. Cuando la oscuridad reine entre las 3 vírgenes, el hijo de Adán nacido del pecado se revelará, dando luz al nacimiento de un nuevo periodo de la humanidad"

Eren se quedó estático, mudo. Una sensación de vértigo le recorrió el cuerpo. Se sentía aturdido. ¿Que era todo eso? ¿Una especie de profecía? Miró a Rivaille, que miraba con el ceño fruncido a la anciana.

-¿Enserio crees que me voy a creer esa sarta de bobadas? – Rivaille separó la mano de Eren y retrocedió. – Esto es de locos.

-Rivaille – la anciana levantó la voz – tu eres el pecado de las escrituras. – Rivaille se detuvo en su camino, mirándola de reojo. – Sin ti, el destino es la muerte ante los titanes. – el sargento rió son sarcasmo.

-Qué más da… si después de todo, eso ya lo he vivido… - Se alejó a paso apresurado. Esa sarta de bobadas no iba con él. ¿Profecías? ¿El pecado? Qué era todo eso. No le interesaba.

-Sargento, por favor. – Eren corrió hacia él y se abrazó a su espalda. – Para mi también es confuso pero… es importante. Por favor.

-El collar que lleva Eren en el cuello es la clave. – Rivaille miró a la mujer enfadado. – Si no me equivoco, has sido el único que ha podido tocarlo. ¿No es cierto, Eren? – Eren asintió levemente sin dirigirle la mirada. La mujer sonrió de lado. – Ahí tienes la prueba, Rivaille. – El sargento miró a Eren. – Aquel que pueda tocar el collar será el compañero de Adán, el Pecado. ¿Cuántas pruebas más necesitas?

Rivaille observó el castillo, sintiendo el agarre de Eren cada vez más fuerte. El calor del muchacho en su espalda le reconfortaba, le daba fuerzas de alguna manera. Suspiró con cansancio.

-Necesito procesar todo esto… - Rivaille se soltó del agarre de Eren y caminó hacia el castillo. Necesitaba pensar en todo o que había sucedido. Era demasiada información en una noche. Su mente necesitaba descansar.

Eren vio como el sargento se alejaba. Su mirada era triste. Se sentía solo. Todo se le estaba viniendo encima, sin saber que sus problemas solo habían comenzado. Lo peor estaba por llegar.

* * *

Armin miraba hacia la pared contigua del baño mientras Eren vomitaba todo lo que había desayunado esa mañana. Llevaba dos días expulsando todo lo que su boca comía, y no de la forma apropiada.

Hanjie había dicho que, posiblemente era obra de una bacteria que deambulaba por el lugar debido a que el invierno se aproximaba. Una maldita bacteria que estaba haciendo que gran parte de la población callera enferma de gripe, con indicios de gastroenteritis aguda y mal estar general.

Pero para el rubio todo eso era diferente. Eren, al poseer los genes de Titán era muy poco probable que cayera enfermo, pues sus defensas eran mucho más fuertes que las de un humano corriente. Entonces… ¿Qué sería?

El sonido de la cadena del desagüe sacó al rubio de sus suposiciones, mientras Eren salía del baño con expresión molesta.

-Deberías ir a ver a Hanjie y dejar que te examine… - Le replicó el rubio.

-¿Y dejar que me pinche con esa aguja? Ni de coña. – Eren se cruzó de brazos.

Es verdad, Eren temía a las agujas. No le importaba adentrarse en un bosque lleno de titanes con las posibilidades de morir devorado. Pero temía a esa diminuta aguja que Hanjie le había enseñado para sacarle sangre.

-Como tú digas. Luego si empeoras será mucho más desagradable. – Armin le miró con reproche, a lo que Eren hizo una mueca. No tenía ganas de que esa "loca" le pinchara. ¡NO!

-¡No pienso dejar que me pinchen! ¡Ni loco! – gritó, alterando a todo aquel que pasaba por los pasillos en esos momentos.

-¿Qué es todo este escándalo? – La voz grave y furiosa del Sargento llegó a los oídos de los dos amigos. Eren se dio la vuelta, encontrándose con la mirada seria de Rivaille.

Sintió pena al notar que el sargento apartaba la mirada y se dirigía a Armin. Había pasado de él completamente. El castaño bajó la mirada con tristeza. Desde hacía dos días que Rivaille no le dirigía la palabra. Ya sabía que estaba confundido y que necesitaba procesar la información. PERO. Pero… eso era demasiado.

-Necesito que me ayudes con unas cosas, Arlet.

-Sí, señor. – Armin siguió a Rivaille una vez pedido perdón con la mirada a Eren. Éste simplemente sonrió forzado. Cada vez se encontraba más abajo en ese agujero negro y solitario.

El relinchar de unos caballos a las afueras del castillo le alertaron. ¿Quién podría ser?

* * *

La travesía por todo el muro Rosa había sido agotadora. Los dos días de caminata a caballo habían hecho meya en los animales, que jadeaban con cansancio. Sentía que su cuerpo se resentiría durante una semana.

Miró a sus compañeros, los cuales estaban iguales o peores que ella. Siempre había tenido una gran resistencia a los viajes largos a caballo. Pero este había sido la excepción. No habían podido parar ni un solo minuto en toda la travesía. No hasta que llegaran al castillo donde se refugiaban las Tropas de Reconocimiento del Sur.

Bufó con fastidio. A cada paso que daba el animal, más ganas tenía de salir corriendo de allí. Hacía más de 4 años que no pisaba esos lares y ahora se sentía más insegura que cuando salió.

¿Por qué Frederic le hacía esto? Sabía de sobra que sus lazos con el sur habían sido rotos por culpa de que la llevaran al norte. Había perdido contacto con todos ellos. En cierta manera lo agradecía ya que la relación con cierto pelinegro había acabado de la peor manera.

-Sargento. – La joven miró al muchacho a su lado. – Ya estamos llegando a la entrada de Trost.

-Muchas gracias, Dilan. – La chica sonrió apenas. Era un gesto poco común en ella que el chico agradeció. – ¡Giraremos a la izquierda en el siguiente tramo! El cuartel general se encuentra a pocos metros de aquí.

El escuadrón asintió. La formación cambió de rumbo drásticamente girando a la derecha. En pocos minutos se encontrarían en las puertas de aquel castillo. Aquel castillo que le traería tantos recuerdos… tanto buenos como malos.

* * *

Los soldados se habían repartido por todo el campo a la entrada del cuartel. La llegada de una tropa procedente del Norte les había sorprendido a todos. El comandante se lo había dicho hace apenas unos minutos y la gran mayoría de ellos se encontraban allí esperando.

Entre ellos se encontraban algunos de los soldados de la guarnición 104: Christa, Ymir, Jean y Mikasa. Armin seguía ayudando al sargento en que sabe cosa.

Eren llegó en cuanto un caballo de color blanco se paró enfrente de todos los soldados. A sus lomos se encontraba una figura menuda tapada con la capa del uniforme del Norte: Azul oscura. Detrás de ella pararon los demás soldados que la acompañaban, con la misma vestimenta.

Erwin se adelantó y ayudó a bajar a la pequeña figura, dando a entender que no medía más de 1,65m.

-Bienvenida a las Tropas del sur, sargento Ross – Saludó Erwin de forma cortes, a lo que la figura respondió con el saludo militar.

-Me alegra estar de vuelta, comandante. – La figura se liberó de la capucha, dejando a la luz su larga melena rubia sujeta en una coleta y su mirada verdosa.

-¡ÁNGELA! – La sargento Hanjie salió corriendo y la cogió en brazos, dándola un abrazo sobre protector, a lo que la chica terminó por corresponder con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Hanjie, me estas ahogando – La sargento la soltó de inmediato.

-Como has crecido, pequeña – La chica sonrió levemente y miró por los alrededores. Hanjie entendió la mirada de la chica y sonrió maternalmente – ya habrá tiempo para ver el lugar.

-Cierto. – Respondió la rubia – Estoy aquí como representante del comandante Frederic.

-Así que sargento con cometido de comandante. Frederic debe de tener mucha confianza en ti – Respondió el comandante mientras la pasaba el brazo por la espalda, incitándola a andar.

-Por algo soy su sargento. – Hizo un además con la cabeza a sus soldados para que la siguieran – Ahora lo más importante es hablar de la aplicación para el equipo de maniobras.

-Sargento, es mejor que descanse primero – un muchacho de cabello castaño claro se acercó a su sargento. Su mirada negra la suplicaba, a lo que la joven suspiró.

-Está bien. Podemos seguir con esta conversación después, Ángela. Ahora es mejor que comáis algo y descanséis. Esta tarde hablaremos de todos los detalles.- La joven asintió.

Eren se quedó mirando a la joven por largo rato. No había podido apartar la mirada de ella. Era como si… como si ya la conociera. Al pasar a su lado, pudo apreciar como la joven dirigió la mirada hacia su persona. Ambas miradas verdes se cruzaron un instante. Hasta que la joven sonrió y se perdió en el interior del castillo.

* * *

La mañana había llegado a su fin con el sonido del reloj señalando las 12 del mediodía. Rivaille se encontraba en la biblioteca con Armin, mientras este ordenaba por orden alfabético los libros que le había dicho el sargento. Llevaba toda la mañana ordenando los dichosos libros. A Armin no le importaba, ya que amaba estar en la biblioteca, pero para Rivaille era una tortura. Pero con algo tenía que matar el tiempo para distraer su mente de Eren.

Todo lo ocurrido hace unos días le había dejado perplejo. No sabía cómo reaccionar. Miró el reloj con su mirada fría de siempre y se volvió al rubio.

-Ya está por hoy Arlet. Puedes dejarlo. – El rubio giró para ver al sargento salir de la biblioteca con paso lento. Estaba claro que entre él y Eren había pasado algo. Pero tenía miedo de preguntarle a su mejor amigo sobre el tema. Suspiró cansado.

Rivaille salió de la biblioteca con intenciones de ir a la parte trasera del castillo. Ese lugar había sido destinado para crear una especie de monumento para los caídos en batalla contra los titanes. Necesitaba hablar con Petra. Nunca lo reconocería abiertamente, pero la echaba de menos. En sus años como parte de su equipo se había convertido en una especie de hermana pequeña. Y ahora que la necesitaba de verdad no se encontraba. La vida era injusta.

Se escabulló entre los pasillos hasta llegar a la puerta trasera, que se encontraba en la cocina. Hoy se encargaban de la cocina Ymir y Christa, que la explicaba a la morena como se hacía una sopa de verduras. Salió por la puerta.

Se adentró por el camino de piedras hasta llegar a las caballerizas, donde unos soldados se encargaban de alimentar a los caballos. En cuanto le vieron hicieron en típico saludo militar, a lo que Rivaille contestó con un movimiento de cabeza.

Siguió en si camino hasta llegar a la entrada de ese pequeño monumento. En cada una de las piedras se encontraba el nombre de todos los caídos. Eran demasiados. Siguió caminando hasta llegar al de Petra. Se sabía de memoria el camino. Pero algo estaba mal en todo eso.

Una pequeña figura se encontraba arrodillada enfrente de la piedra de Petra. Una figura menuda, de cabello rubio y el uniforme de… ¿de las tropas del norte? Los ojos de Rivaille se agrandaron. No podía ser…

-¿Ángela…? – Susurró con temor. La figura se dio la vuelta.

-Hola Rivaille. Cuanto tiempo sin vernos… - La chica sonrió con dulzura.

El infierno de Rivaille había comenzado.

* * *

**WEEEEEEEEE!**

**Que les pareció? bueno, como siempre, os agradezco mucho que sigais leyendo esta loca historia (por que la verdad es que es demasiado loca!)**

**Que le pasará a nuestro querido castaño? YA? Tan pronto? Bueno... eso ya se irá descubriendo jejeje**

**Demasiadas sorpresas y muy pocas respuestas, verdad? todo a su tiempo!**

**(Creo que acabareis odiando a Ángela... en fin ;P)**

**Un beso enorme a todos y nos leemos en la siguiente actualización!**

**Y como siempre... UN REVIEW, pls!**

**PS: Actualización para el lunes (si puedo antes, lo subo).**


	6. Recuerdos

**Hola a todos!**

**Lo prometido es deuda. Aquí os dejo el capítulo tan deseado por todos :3**

**Antes de nada deciros que el capítulo está recién sacado del horno, ya que lo terminé hace apenas unos minutos. Y os preguntareis... por qué? Pues es por que aquí, en mi pueblo, son las fiestas patronales. He estado todo el fin de semana entre visitar al santo, salir de procesión y de fiesta con los amigos... que he acabado muerta. Aunque, como siempre, os traigo el capítulo a tiempo, no? =D**

**Una vez más muchas gracias por vuestros Reviews! Lamento el no poder contestaros, de ahora en adelante os tendré más en consideración, ya que me subís el ánimo cada vez que el celular me suena para decirme que me habéis dejado uno. También a todos aquellos que seguís la historia y tenéis en favoritos la historia. Me llena de alegría.**

**Quiero agradecer sobre todo a Mari-chan por sus grandes reviews que me deja! Sabías que te adoro?**

**A "Charlie todo poderoso", ya que me alegra mucho encontrar su review en cada uno de los capítulos.**

**Y a Xanat, ya que su review me ha echo reir mucho! y me alegra ver que te agrada el fic**

**Sin mas que decir, os dejo leer!**

* * *

**Capítulo 6: Recuerdos**

Año 850. Cuartel general de las tropas de reconocimiento.

Ángela caminaba a escolta de sus soldados más cualificados. Aún estando en un lugar en el cual la seguridad era extrema, siempre había una posibilidad de que atentaran contra su vida. La muchacha era conocida por su astucia y su agilidad, contando también con su capacidad de controlar a la perfección la ampliación del equipo de maniobras 3D. Por eso era el blanco de muchas personas, en especial, de los asesinos en serie y de psicópatas. Era una pieza muy codiciada en el mercado negro de Shina…

Deambulaba por los pasillos de la legión. Los recuerdos atormentaban su mente. Aunque odiaba ese lugar como ningún otro, tenía que reconocer que añoraba esas cuatro paredes de piedra. Prácticamente se había cridado en ese lugar.

-Ángela… - El soldado de su derecha habló – Creo que deberías ir a descansar, enserio. Ya tendrás tiempo de recorrer el castillo.

-Estoy buen, Dylan. Ves tu a descansar. Se te ve abatido. - Respondió la sargento. El castaño la miró durante unos segundos. – Estaré bien. Este sitio es de fiar, tranquilo. – El muchacho suspiró cansado y, después de echarle una última mirada a la sargento Hanjie, desapareció por los pasillos junto a su escuadrón.

Ángela pudo respirar por fin. Eso de ir escoltada a todos los sitios, y cuando digo a todos los sitios me refiero a TODOS en la gran extensión de la palabra, era agotador. Incluso para ir al lavabo necesitaba escolta. Salvo cuando estaba con su comandante… Él se encargaba de llevarla a todos los lados.

La rubia se dedicó a mirar en cada rincón del castillo, seguida por una Hanjie que la miraba con curiosidad y cariño. Parecía una niña en busca de un juguete perdido. De repente, la rubia se paró en seco.

-Hanjie… - se dio la vuelta - ¿Dónde están…? – susurró apenas inaudible, pero que la castaña pudo oír. Al principio no entendió la pregunta. Pero al cabo de unos segundos se dio cuenta. Le estaba preguntando a cerca de…

Hanjie sonrió con tristeza.

-Ellos… bueno… - la rubia alzó la mirada para encontrarse con la triste de la sargento. Y comprendió la situación. Ellos estaban allí.

.

El lugar estaba más lleno de lo que reconociera. Era cierto que había estado mucho tiempo fuera de ese lugar. Pero eran demasiados. Tantos compañeros caídos. Tantas esperanzas caídas. Tantas vidas llevadas. Tantas piedras con los nombres grabados de compañeros que conoció hace años. Era una vista desoladora y triste. Pasó la mirada por cada uno de ellos, intentando reconocer algún nombre. Y por desgracia conocía demasiados que su corazón se encogió. Su mirada no reflejaba el dolor que su corazón estaba viviendo.

-Hemos llegado. – La rubia se acercó a Hanjie. Se quedó petrificada al ver los nombres de esos cuatro soldados que habían sido sus compañeros hace 4 años. Su mirada se entristeció.

Apretó los puños con fuerza y se arrodilló delante de cada uno de ellos, pasando su mano por encima de la inscripción. Auro, Gunter, Erd… Petra. Se quedó enfrente de esta última.

_¿Ya has vuelto, Ángela? Nos tenías preocupados. Al sargento casi le da un infarto._

Su risa resonó en su cabeza al acordarse de ello. Una sonrisa triste apareció en su rostro.

Hanjie prefirió dejarla sola. Era mejor que se desahogara.

-Petra… hermana… no sabes lo mucho que te he echado de menos…

* * *

Eren cargaba con prisa los sacos de harina que habían llegado hace apenas unos minutos al castillo. En su mente todavía permanecía la sonrisa de aquella chica. Una sonrisa extraña que le había hecho estremecer. Era como si la conociera de antes. Cómo si la hubiera visto en otro lugar, pero que no podía recordar. No encontraba ni el lugar, ni el tiempo, ni el motivo. Nada.

Estaba tan ensimismado en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de la caja que se encontraba delante de él. Con un sonoro estruendo, Eren cayó al suelo, mientras el saco de harina se rompía y llenaba todo de humo blanco. Eren tosió con ganas. La harina había entrado por su nariz y boca, y comenzaba a ahogarse. Genial, ahora el sargento de seguro le golearía hasta dejarlo inconsciente.

-Mira que eres torpe… - Jean se encontraba a su lado, mientras intentaba por todos los medios no reírse. Era una escena un tanto cómica ver a Eren lleno de harina, tirado en el suelo y con una nube blanca de polvo de trigo revoloteando por la alacena.

-Callate… cara caballo. – respondió en un susurro lleno de veneno. Jean frunció el ceño. ¡Ese apodo otra vez!

-¿¡Qué has dicho!? – se acercó a Eren y lo agarró de la solapa de la camiseta, haciendo que este se levantara del sitio - ¡Atrévete a decirlo de nuevo!

-Cara… caballo. – dijo Eren despacio. Quería joder a Jean por haberse reído de él. Mientras, el medio rubio le miró furioso. Ese estúpido se las pagaría. Comenzaron a forcejear.

Jean tiraba de Eren e intentaba golpearle. Eren se defendía y esquivaba los golpes. Cambiaban de atacante y defensor constantemente. Siempre eran así. Se dedicaban a pelear cada dos por tres. Aunque nunca lo hacían enserio. Pero esta vez era diferente. Por alguna extraña razón, Jean se lo estaba tomando enserio, y Eren podía notarlo en cada uno de los puñetazos que le lanzaba. Y en uno de los momentos de distracción del castaño, Jean le golpeó en el vientre, haciendo que Eren saliera disparado hacia el suelo, retorciéndose de dolor.

Al ver lo sucedido, Jean se acercó con velocidad a Eren.

-Eren – le miró preocupado. – Eren, tío… yo… lo siento... de ver… - Jean se quedó parado al ver como un charco de sangre se formaba alrededor de Eren.

El castaño gemía de dolor, mientras se sujetaba el vientre. Esto no era bueno… nada bueno.

-¡HEY! - Jean gritó. – ¡Que alguien me ayude! ¡El que sea! ¡Eren se está desangrando!

Mientras, Eren se retorcía de dolor. Era insoportable. Su mirada se fue nublando, hasta que lo último que vio fueron los ojos oscuros de su hermana, que lo llamaba con desesperación.

* * *

No sabía cuánto tiempo había permanecido en ese lugar, mirando la improvisada lápida de sus compañeros.

-¿Ángela…? – la sangre se la heló por un instante. Esa voz. Esa maldita voz que tanto la dolía. Permaneció unos segundos en la misma posición mientras su mirada se volvía inexpresiva. Finalmente, se levantó, mirando al sargento.

-Hola Rivaille… cuanto tiempo. - Una sonrisa falsa surcó sus labios, mientras intentaba por todos los medios no derrumbarse en ese lugar.

El moreno la miró de arriba hacia abajo. Casi no la había reconocido. Habían pasado tantos años que no podía creerse que ese día llegaría. En que volvería a verla otra vez. Su mirada era tan gélida como la suya, y había crecido de estatura. Su cabello estaba más largo y su figura era la de una mujer madura. Ya no era la niña que había salvado. Ya no era aquella niña que le seguía a todas partes. Y más importante aun: Ya no era la niña de la que se había enamorado hace años.

-¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntó en su típico tono neutral.

-Creí haberte mandado una carta anunciando mi llegada. A ti y al comandante, claro.

-Nunca pensé que fueras tú la que vendría.

-¿quién mas sino? Soy la más indicada para esto, ¿no crees? – sonrió levemente. Esa sonrisa hizo estremecer a Levi. Hacía tanto tiempo que no la veía sonreír que ese gesto le había encogerse. Esto se estaba convirtiendo en un juego del cual no quería participar.

Rivaille permaneció callado. Veía que la rubia se acercaba a él de forma decidida, pero despacio. Un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo en cuanto la tuvo a su altura. Ahora era más alta que él, con lo que tuvo que alzar la mirada para verla. Aunque fueran unos 5 centímetros de diferencia, era incómodo eso de tener que levantar la cabeza.

-¿Qué pasa Rivaille? ¿Te ha comido la lengua el gato? – Rivaille frunció el ceño más de lo que ya lo tenía.

El sargento seguía sin abrir la boca. Porque si la abría, sabía que aquello terminaría mal. Sabía de antemano que Ángela no era trigo limpio. La conocía demasiado. Aunque hayan pasado 4 años de su ausencia, estaba claro que seguía siendo la misma niña caprichosa de siempre. Lo veía en sus ojos, aunque estos reflejaran indiferencia y sensatez. Siempre serían los ojos de una niña que ha vivido entre los mimos y cariños de la legión, y como podía ver, seguían mimándola de la misma forma en el lugar donde se encontrara.

Pero había algo que le carcomía por dentro. Aun habiendo pasado 4 años, era muy poco tiempo para haber alcanzado el rango de sargento. Se necesitaban años de experiencia para lograr un puesto alto en el ejército. ¿Y Ángela lo había conseguido en tan poco tiempo? Era una duda que tenía que resolver.

-Dime una cosa, Ángela. – la chica la miró sorprendida - ¿Cómo es que has llegado a ser sargento en tan poco tiempo? – la rubia sonrió de lado entre triste y arrogante.

-Vaya… veo que estas interesado en mi vida después de tanto tiempo.

-Solo responde. – la chica apagó su sonrisa y bajó la mirada.

-He tenido que hacer cosas de las que no me enorgullezco. – susurró apenada. Rivaille la miró con furia. Después de todo lo que había hecho por ella, por protegerla…

-Después de todo... – la chica le miró – te has convertido en aquello de lo que te protegí cuando tenías 12 años. En una…

-¡Ni se te ocurra llamarme así! No sabes nada…- la chica bajó la mirada apenada, de nuevo.

-Es lo que me estás dando a entender.

-Eso no… - fue interrumpida por el grito desesperante de Christa llamando al Sargento.

-¡SARGENTO! ¡RÁPIDO! Eren… Eren está…

Rivaille salió como alma que llevó el diablo hasta el interior del castillo. Algo malo pasaba, lo intuía. Sentía que Eren le necesitaba. Y estaría ahí para él. Christa le pisaba los talones y le indicaba donde se encontraba el menor y lo que había sucedido. Un pinchazo en el corazón del sargento fue el detonante de una serie de sentimientos que creía saber controlar.

.

Ángela se había quedado en el sitio. Seguía mirando el lugar por el cual el sargento había desaparecido de su vista. Suspiró con cansancio. Eso de hacerse la víctima no le pegaba para nada. De seguro hace años habría funcionado. Hace años ella era así. Frágil, dócil e inexperta. Ahora era todo lo contrario. La vida la había enseñado a defenderse de los golpes y las malas personas.

Miró a su derecha en el momento que una extraña figura menuda apareció de entre los troncos de los árboles.

-Veo que va a ser más difícil de lo que creías… - la figura se aproximó a la rubia.

-Eso parece… Pero esto de jugar a dos bandos no me gusta nada.

-Todo es por un cometido Ángela, y lo sabes…

-Lo sé nana… Pero esto de jugar con fuego pronto hará que me queme. De una forma o de otra. –la anciana la cogió de la mano.

-No te preocupes mi amor. El destino te tiene preparado algo grande. Ya verás que todos estos baches sólo son una prueba a superar. Al igual que ellos, tú también tienes un papel muy importante en esta profecía.

-Y eso… es lo que realmente me asusta.

* * *

Mikasa andaba de un lado hacia otro desesperada. Eren llevaba más de dos horas metido en aquella habitación, mientras los médicos le habían pruebas y más pruebas. Había sentido el grito desesperante de Jean cuando pasaba por los pasillos cercanos a la cocina, y al oír que se trataba de Eren, su cuerpo actuó por sí solo. Y al llegar se encontró a Eren semiconsciente y a Jean intentando despertarlo, mientras probaba, de alguna forma, que el castaño dejara de sangrar.

La morena miró a Jean, el cual se encontraba sentado en el suelo con la cabeza entre las rodillas. Armin le consolaba, o eso parecía, a la vez que pasaba su mano en el hombro del chico. No sabía que había pasado con exactitud. Pero parecía que los dos se habían peleado enserio y Eren había caído de tal forma que se había hecho una hemorragia interna. O eso era lo que todos creían.

El sargento se mordía la uña del dedo pulgar con desesperación. Los problemas se le estaban acumulando. Las palabras de esa anciana, su supuesta pelea con Eren, la aparición de Ángela… y ahora esto. No se perdonaría si le pasaba algo al castaño. Soltó un pequeño gemido grave de dolor apenas imperceptible, pero si para el comandante, que se encontraba a su lado. Se había mordido el dedo. Bufó con molestia, mientras el comandante se encargaba de detener la pequeña hemorragia del dedo de Rivaille.

-Tranquilo.

-Estoy tranquilo. – Respondió el sargento, intentando aparentar algo que, a ojos de Erwin, era imposible.

Las puertas de la habitación se abrieron, dejando salir a Hanjie con una bata manchada de sangre. Todos se asustaron al instante.

-Tranquilos. Eren está bien. Gracias a su poder de titán lo más probable es que se recupere en unas horas. – Todos suspiraron con alivio. – Rivaille, Erwin. Tengo que hablar con vosotros.

Mientras los soldados se apiñaban en la puerta para ver a Eren, los tres superiores se apartaron lo más que pudieron del grupo. La forma de actuar de Hanjie era seria. Cuando esto pasaba, era que las cosas estaban complicadas de alguna manera.

-Bien, habla. – La impaciencia de Rivaille no se hizo esperar. Hanjie le miró seriamente.

-Descubrí la razón por la que Eren se comportó tan raro estos dos últimos días. – paró unos segundos para pensar las palabras con las que les daría la noticia, que era tanto alegre como triste.

-Habla de una vez, loca.

-De alguna manera, Eren puede quedarse embarazado. – El comandante y el sargento se quedaron mudos durante un momento. ¿Embarazado? ¿Eren? ¿Era una broma?

-¿Cómo es eso posible, Hanjie? – Habló por primera vez el comandante.

-Hemos descubierto a base de pruebas de sangre de Eren encontradas en la hemorragia que ciertas células han mutado de tal manera que, al entrar en contacto con células de otra persona, más claramente espermatozoides, pueden llegar a crear un óvulo fértil, el cual es albergado en una especie de bolsa en el colon de Eren. – Dijo la castaña con certeza.

-¿Cómo sabes eso? ¿Cómo lo has descubierto? – Interrogó el comandante.

-La hemorragia que sufrió Eren fue debido a un fuerte golpe que sufrió en el vientre. Esto hizo que la bolsa se rompiera y el embrión muriera por la falta de oxígeno y en un lugar desprotegido.

-Quieres decir que… - El comandante se quedó mudo, mientras Rivaille abría los ojos de forma estrepitosa.

-Eren estaba embarazado… y…perdió al bebé.

* * *

**Pobre Erencito!**

**Si, una sorpresa impactante para el Sargento. Eren estaba embarazado y lo perdió! (No culpeis a Jean, el no tiene la culpa... aunque en parte si, pero es inocente, el no sabía nada! Adoro a este personaje 3)**

**Se ha hablado un poco del pasado que tienen en común Ángela y Rivaille (COMO? RIVAILLE ENAMORADO DE ELLA? LOOOOL) y que ha llegado a impresionarme un poco al escribirlo. Lo cierto es que quiero que el pasado de ella se vaya descubriendo poco a poco...**

**Rivaille va a estar debatiéndose mentalmente entre Ángela y Eren! Pero esto en el siguiente cap. En el cual Rivaille va a estar un tanto mas distante de lo normal... (Pobrecito... esto de enterarse de que iba a ser papi le ha trastocado...)**

**En fin!**

**No hago mas relleno, que me extiendo y no termino.**

**Como siempre... Un Review!**

**Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo!**

**PS: Actualización para el jueves :D**


	7. Dolor

**Hola a todos, mis queridos lectores!**

**Lo siento. LO SIENTO MUCHO DE VERDAD! 3**

**Ayer, jueves, no pude subir el capítulo como estaba previsto, pero es que estuve fuera de casa y llegué a altas horas de la madrugada. Con lo cual no pude subir el capítulo. De verdad que lo siento!**

**Pero lo prometido es deuda. Aquí os traigo la continuación.**

**La cosa comienza a ponerse fea para nuestros protagonistas, así que esperar con paciencia.**

**Una vez más muchas gracias por vuestros queridísimos reviews! ME HACEN ETERNAMENTE FELIZ! *^***

**También a los que dejan Fav y siguen la historia.**

**Dar las gracias a mis queridos anonimos!**

**En especial a PaulaxDB, que es la administradora de Rivaille x Eren en Facebook! Te adoro hermosa! sigue subiendo esas cosas tan hard, kawai y derramenasalmente adorables de esta adorable pareja! 3**

**También a mi querida Xanat, que siempre me deja un lindo Review, y se vuelve loca con cada capítulo. Un beso!**

**Me dedicaré a contestar a los reviews enseguida!**

**Sin mas que decir, disfrutar del capítulo! =D**

* * *

**Capítulo 7: Dolor**

Año 850. Cuarto de Eren Jaëger.

Eren se despertó sobresaltado. Otra vez esa estúpida pesadilla. Esa pesadilla en la que veía a su madre morir una y otra vez. Pero esta vez fue diferente. Había alguien más, una niña. Una pequeña niña que corría en dirección hacia él y Mikasa. Corría con desesperación, mientras le llamaba con tristeza e intentaba escapar del titán. ¿Quién era esa niña? ¿Cómo sabía su nombre? Lo extraño era que sus ojos se parecían demasiado a los del sargento….

¡Eren! – volvió en sí. Mikasa se encontraba a su lado, mientras sujetaba con fuerza su mano izquierda.

Se encontraba en su cuarto. Lo reconoció en cuanto vio las cuatro paredes oscuras, sin ninguna ventana aparente, salvo la que se encontraba encima de su cabeza, lejos de su alcance. Intentó acomodarse en la cama, pero un fuerte dolor en su vientre le hizo retroceder. Se encogió de dolor y escondió su cabeza en la almohada. El fuerte dolo le hizo recordar por qué estaba allí. La discusión con Jean, el forcejeo y el posterior puñetazo en aquella parte. Se sentía cohibido. Como si se sintiera vacio.

-Eren… - La voz de su hermana sonó preocupada. El castaño la miró de reojo, aún con los ojos entornados por el dolor. - ¿Cómo te encuentras?

¿Qué cómo se encontraba? No se si lo sabrá, pero se estaba revolviendo del dolor por un puñetazo que le había propiciado Jean. Se sentía tan estúpido. Se había desmayado por un puñetazo. De seguro quedó inconsciente unos minutos.

Las puertas de la celda se abrieron, dejando ver a la loca de los titanes. Su cara era seria. Era muy extraño verla de esa forma. Siempre venía con esa sonrisa radiante que la caracterizaba. Algo no estaba del todo bien. Pudo apreciarlo por la forma en la que se aproximaba a su persona. Su mirada era triste y comprensiva. Hanjie se caracterizaba por ser como un libro abierto cuando las cosas la afectaban demasiado. Y ahora, algo estaba trastornando su cabeza. Y quería saber que era.

-Eren, veo que ya has despertado – suspiró derrotada – tengo que hablar contigo, muchacho.

Eren no comprendía lo que pasaba, pero estaba seguro que tenía que ver con él. Normalmente Hanjie venía a visitarlo y le taladraba la cabeza de preguntas sin sentido sobre los titanes, aun sabiendo que él mismo no sabía gran cosa. Constantemente le hablaba sobre sus experimentos y que si podía hacerle unas pruebas, pero siempre llegaba el Sargento para impedir que eso sucediera. Sargento… ¿dónde estaría ahora?

Mikasa se levantó de su asiento, soltando la mano de Eren. Este, al sentir que su mano era despojada del calor de su hermana, se sintió más solo que nunca. No sabía por qué, pero necesitaba a su hermana en esos momentos. Su propio cuerpo, inconscientemente, necesitaba de la protección de alguien, y quién mejor que su hermana. Pero cuando iba a llamarla, la muchacha ya estaba fuera de la habitación.

-Se cuidadosa… por favor – susurró la morena a la sargento antes de desaparecer del lugar. Hanjie sonrió con tristeza. Esto iba a ser más difícil de lo que imaginaba.

* * *

-Con que… embarazado. – Ángela miraba desde el marco de la puerta a las dos personas que se encontraban hablando dentro del despacho: Erwin y Rivaille. - ¿Es eso posible en un hombre? Me extraña…

-No es bueno escuchar conversaciones ajenas, Ángela. Veo que perdiste los modales en ese lugar. – Respondió Rivaille con cierto tono despectivo.

Sabía de sobra que Ángela era quisquillosa (Como él) y muy curiosa cuando se refiere a asuntos importantes. Pero eso no era de su incumbencia. Se trataba de Eren, del chico titán, del niño que podía salvar a la humanidad, no un soldado cualquiera que pudiera quedarse embarazado. Esto era serio.

-Sí que tengo modales Rivaille. Tú me los enseñaste, recuérdalo. – La chica sonrió de lado con arrogancia. Sabía de sobra que la paciencia de Rivaille era mínima, así que provocarle haría que se divirtiera un poco.

-Como sea, esto no tiene nada que ver contigo. – dijo cruzándose de brazos al mejor estilo de Rivaille.

-Esto sí que tiene que ver conmigo. No solo me han mandado aquí para enseñar a tus queridos soldados como controlar los _rollers._ – Se aproxima a la mesa del comandante.

-¿Qué quieres decir? – Preguntó el comandante por primera vez, mientras apoyaba su barbilla en sus manos, apoyadas en la mesa de madera de color oscuro. La chica le miró seria.

-Me han encomendado la tutela de Eren Jaëger. Por consiguiente, todo lo que tenga que ver con él tiene que pasar por mí. – Erwin le miró desconcertado.

-No me habían avisado de nada de esto. – Dijo aún en estado de shock. La muchacha miró a Rivaille, el cual se encontraba mirando al suelo.

_Perfecto._

-Digamos que, Frederic era el encargado de la nueva tutela de Eren. Por consiguiente, al no encontrarse aquí, ha pasado a mis manos. Digamos que ha sido como un cambio de "paternidad", ¿no crees? – La chica sonrió con dulzura. Como solía hacer cuando era pequeña y vivía en aquel cuartel. Aquella sonrisa que derretía a todos, incluso al mismo comandante.

Rivaille la miró con desprecio. No solo pretendía llegar, meterse en medio de sus soldados y cambiarlo todo. También era la encargada de la tutela de Eren. Esto no podía ir peor. Eren… que sucederá ahora contigo. Ángela no es trigo limpio. Es como cualquier soldado que busca su propio beneficio. Ella habría quedado muy bien en la policía militar.

-Ahora bien… quiero que me cuentes, con todo detalle, que es eso de que Eren puede quedarse embarazado. Por favor, Erwin.

* * *

Estaba furioso. Muy furioso. Se podía notar perfectamente en su forma de andar por los pasillos de la legión. Pisaba con fuerza, haciendo que el sonido procedente de sus botas revotara con mayor ímpetu. Los cadetes a su alrededor se quitaban por miedo a que el sargento tomara represalias contra ellos, aunque no hubieran hecho nada. Cuando Rivaille estaba furioso, era mejor no meterse en su camino.

Esa estúpida niña. ¿Quién se creía? Pretendía que todo estuviera bajo su mando, incluso por encima de Erwin. Que tuviera la potestad de comandante no significaba que pudiera sobrepasar las órdenes de Erwin. Estamos hablando de una niña que hace escasamente unos años se ha convertido en sargento. No sabe ni como se controla un ejército. No ha experimentado la pérdida casi total de sus camaradas. O eso era lo que él pensaba.

Rivaille caminaba con intenciones de ir a ver a Eren. Después de todo, seguro que esa estúpida le quitaría tiempo para verle. Si lo pensaba bien, esa era una oportunidad perfecta para la policía militar el ir a por Eren. Mierda. No podía permitir que se llevaran a Eren, de ninguna manera.

_En cuanto Eren sepa controlar los rollers, tengo órdenes de llevarle al norte. Allí seguirá su carrera como soldado._

Simplemente no podía, no… no quería que le apartaran de su lado. Ya bastante hizo con intentar alejarse de él en cuanto lo conoció, pero ahora ese estúpido mocoso había entrado en su corazón. No podía simplemente dejarlo ir. Sería como perder de nuevo a alguien importante. Como cuando la perdió a ella.

Los recuerdos agolparon su mente…

_Rivaille se aproximaba a las puertas de la legión. Hace apenas unas horas que habían llegado de la última expedición a fuera de las murallas. Habían perdido a muchos compañeros. ¿En verdad esta expedición había servido de algo? Aun estaba demasiado aturdido como para pensar en ello._

_Al llegar a las puertas vio, espantado, como metían a su niña en un carruaje a la fuerza. Hizo que su caballo fuera más rápido._

_-¡Ángela! – gritó con desesperación._

_-¡Rivaille! – Ella intentó escapar de sus captores, procedentes de la legión del norte. De sus mejillas escurrían pequeñas lágrimas, a la vez que intentaba, sin éxito alguno, soltarse de su agarre para correr hacia el moreno._

_Rivaille bajó del caballo a toda prisa, corriendo con desesperación. Pero el cuerpo corpulento del sargento Frederic Hess le hizo detenerse._

_-Tranquilo, Rivaille, sólo vamos a llevarla a donde pertenece._

_-¿Dónde pertenece? – preguntó entre asustado y sarcástico. – Ángela es de esta legión, no pueden llevársela._

_-Claro que podemos, Rivaille. Y es lo que estamos haciendo._

_-Maldito... – Fue interrumpido por el grito de la muchacha._

_La habían metido ya en el carro. No podía acercarse. Los soldados a su alrededor portaban las cuchillas del equipo y si se acercaba, lo más probable era que acabaría en pedacitos._

_-Nos vemos, Rivaille. – Frederic se subió a su caballo, y en menos que canta un gallo, la formación comenzó a moverse, permitiendo a Rivaille correr hacia ellos._

_-¡ÁNGELA! – Y por primera vez en muchos años, una lágrima descendió por su mejilla…_

Mierda… por qué se ponía a recordar eso precisamente ahora. Tenía que ver a Eren. Saber cómo se encontraba. Pero por culpa de esa niña estúpida, su corazón se estaba revolviendo. ¿En realidad nunca se olvidó de ella?

* * *

Eren lloraba con desesperación contra su almohada. Qué era todo aquello, por qué le afectaba tanto. Era como si una parte de él le dijera que todo estaba oscureciéndose, que no tenía sentido vivir. Hace apenas unas horas era un chico normal, exceptuando que puede convertirse en titán, que podía reír, estar alegre, vivir la vida. Ahora, se sentía sin vida. Aquella noticia le había caído como un balde de agua fría. Como una sensación agria que pasaba por su garganta y moría en sus labios, haciéndolo gemir de dolor.

Hanjie le había dejado solo hace apenas unos minutos. Había sido todo lo cuidadosamente posible. Pero ese tipo de noticias no es fácil encontrar palabras suaves. Había sido directa. Esta vez no se fue por las ramas. No podía hacerle eso a Eren. Necesitaba saber la verdad a la primera, sin palabras sin sentido. Él era fuerte, no necesitaba de palabras que hicieran de colchón. Aunque cuando se lo dijo prefirió que alguna de aquellas palabras si lo hubieran sido.

_Es un hecho Eren. Puedes albergar vida en tu interior._

Esa afirmación le había sorprendido. Se sentía extraño al saber que podía quedarse embarazado. Aunque fuera una sorpresa, se sentía bien. Era como si la vida le hubiera dado la oportunidad de crear vida para que una parte de él siguiera existiendo. Le había soqueado, es verdad pero, también le había alegrado, porque negarlo.

Pero la verdadera noticia que le había dejado así era lo que vino después.

_Lo siento, Eren. Pero… tú ya estabas embarazado..._

¿Embarazado? ¿Tan pronto? Una sensación de vértigo le recorrió el cuerpo. Y el padre era… entonces el padre era…

_Pero… Lo perdiste. Lo siento._

Lo perdió. Ese ser tan inocente, que se estaba creando en su interior había desaparecido. Si hubiera sabido de su existencia habría tenido más cuidado, habría sido cauteloso con lo que hacía. Y nunca se hubiera peleado con Jean.

No… no había sido culpa de Jean. Había sido su culpa por no haber prestado atención a lo que su cuerpo le decía, lo que en realidad estaba pasando. Se sentía la peor basura del mundo. Por su descuido, su bebé, el niño que se estaba formando en su interior ya no estaba. El bebé tanto suyo como del sargento. _El sargento…_

Volvió a gemir de dolor. Era el fruto de lo que realmente sentía por el moreno. Y ahora no estaba. Había desaparecido. Se sujetó con fuerza el vientre mientras se encogía más en su cama. Quería desaparecer en esos momentos.

El sonido de la puerta abriéndose le hizo reaccionar, pero se mantuvo en su posición. No tenía ganas de ver a nadie. Sólo quería estar solo, con su dolor. Pero la fría mano de una persona le hizo abrir los ojos. Aquella mano fría, delgada, posicionada en su hombro. Que, aunque fuera fría, hacía que su piel ardiera en cuento le tocaba. La mano de Rivaille.

-Eren… - Le llamó en un susurro. Eren permaneció en su sitio, intentando controlar sus sollozos. Era como si lo hubiera llamado. - ¿Cómo te encuentras? – el extraño tono de voz del sargento hizo a Eren girar la cabeza para encontrarse con su mirada oscura. Le había llamado con tanto cariño que le sorprendía.

El castaño bajó la mirada, mientras negaba sutilmente con la cabeza. Se sentía aturdido, adolorido y triste. Necesitaba estar solo, pero también sentir el calor de alguien que lo protegiera en esos momentos. Se sentía tan vulnerable que le daba hasta vergüenza, pero en esos momentos poco le importaba. Necesitaba de los brazos cálidos de Rivaille.

Y como si hubiera leído sus pensamientos, el moreno se sentó en la cama, atrayendo al castaño hacia su pecho, haciendo que acostara su cabeza en éste. Eren se sorprendió por la muestra tan poco usual de cariño del sargento. Se sentía pasmado ante tal acción del mayor. Pero, en cierta manera, también se sentía querido. Cerró los ojos, escuchando los latidos tranquilos y pausados del corazón de Rivaille. Sentía que no estaba solo, que el sargento estaba ahí para él. Y como su fuera una canción de cuna, se quedó dormido en los brazos del sargento.

Mientras, Rivaille acariciaba los cabellos rebeldes del castaño. Ese estúpido mocoso había calado hasta el fondo en él. Era extraño que se comportara así con alguien. Pero con Eren era diferente. Sentía que no estaba solo, que podía contar con él. Que sus años de oscuridad se disipaban con sólo ver una de las muchas sonrisas que le proporcionaba al día aquel mocoso. Aunque no lo reconociera, había caído en las redes de ese mocoso suicida.

Si.

Se había enamorado de Eren Jaëger.

* * *

La noche había caído sobre el lugar. Una silueta esbelta caminaba por los alrededores del bosque próximas al cuartel. Esa vieja la estaba haciendo esperar. De nuevo. Como siempre. Suspiró resignada y esperó sentada en una de las piedras. Se iba a enterar cuando apareciera.

-Veo que el plan marcha según lo previsto. – La silueta menuda de una anciana apareció de entre los árboles.

-Llegas tarde, nana. – la joven la miró con reproche.

-Lo siento querida, ya soy muy vieja para estas cosas. – la anciana se sentó a su lado. – Veo que estás haciendo un gran trabajo. Pronto tendremos lo que buscamos.

-Eren perdió al bebé, nana. – miró a la anciana. – El plan está fallando.

-Entonces, es tu deber hacer que vuelva a estarlo. – la miró y sonrió.

-¿Yo? ¡Estás loca! No pienso hacer que esos dos… ya sabes… Es cosa de ellos. Ya lo harán a su debido tiempo. – se levantó del lugar.

-El problema es que no hay tiempo, Ángela. – La rubia la miró – Es necesario que Eren tenga a ese bebé y lo sabes. – la chica bajó la mirada.

-Lo sé nana.

-El collar hará de nuevo su trabajo. Sólo tú tienes que incentivar que eso ocurra. – la chica suspiró derrotada.

-Sí, nana. – la rubia comenzó a caminar en dirección al castillo. De nuevo había que empezar todo. Maldijo por lo bajo. Estúpida anciana, estúpida profecía. ¡Estúpidos todos! En especial Eren y Rivaille.

* * *

**OMG! Qué les a parecido el capítulo?**

**NO sabía como poner la relación que tienen Rivaille y Ángela, y lo que salió es eso. Bueno, todavía quedan muchos misterios por resolver. Del pasado de estos dos, de la relación de la anciana y Ángela y del supuesto papel que tiene la muchacha en todo esto.**

**La verdad es que le estoy poniendo mucho empeño a la historia, por que es muy compleja y va para largo. EN un principio la iba a hacer pequeña, pero ahora creo que va a ser larguita, así que preparaos!**

**SORPRESA! Para mis queridas fujoshis deseosas de que Rivaille le de duro a Eren... habrá LEMMON en el siguiente capítulo. Aun no sé si ponerlo hard o con amor... ya veré =D**

**Una vez mas, muchas gracia por tener paciencia con esta historia.**

**Y como siempre... Un review!?**

**Hasta la próxima!**

**PS: Actualización para el lunes =D**


	8. Dulce

**Hola!**

**NO me mateis, por favor!**

**Ya se que dije que actualizaría mañana, pero he tenído muchos contratiempos este fin de semana. Los cuales me han impedido actualizar.**

**Estoy viendo que lo más seguro es que tenga que actualizar una vez por semana. Si, lo se. Es un coñazo. Pero es lo que hay. Los estudios me estan quitando más tiempo del que desearía y me han dejado muerta.**

**Como siempre muchas gracias por vuestros queridos reviews, favs y follows! ME enamorais!**

**Dar las gracias en especial a PaulaXDB por poner mi historia en FB! Sigue adelante preciosa! No queremos que la página de Rivaille x Eren desaparezca! mucho ánimo. Y por consiguiente que puedas volver a subir hard... ewe ejemm ejemm**

**Bueno, muchas gracias a los anonimos, como siempre. Lástima que no pueda contactar con vosotros... ni contestaros por privado D=**

**Sin mas que decir, ahí os dejo el cap.**

**Disfrutar!**

* * *

**Capítulo 8: Dulce**

Año 851. Cuartel general de las Tropas de Reconocimiento del Norte.

El comandante Frederic Hess se encontraba dando vueltas de un lugar a otro en su despacho. La carta que había recibido de Ángela le había dejado nervioso y ansioso. Esa estúpida niña no podía hablar enserio. Llevaba casi cinco meses en aquel lugar y no había tenido ningún adelanto acorde con lo solicitado por el gobierno. Necesitaban a esos soldados de inmediato.

La situación era desesperante. Los titanes habían hecho piña en las proximidades de la ciudad y amenazaban con romper los muros. Algo le decía que esos titanes estaban siendo controlados por alguien. Pero, ¿quiénes serían? La titán hembra era imposible. Estaba siendo custodiada en Trost. Y los otros dos estúpidos estaban en busca y captura por todo el muro Rose. Lo más seguro era que estuvieran fuera del muro.

Entonces, ¿qué era lo que estaba haciendo Ángela? Cuando ingresaron los anteriores reclutas les había enderezado y enseñado en menos de dos meses. Entonces por qué. ¿Por qué este retraso tan sumamente estúpido e innecesario? No tenían tiempo… Se les estaba agotando. Tenía que apresurar a la rubia fuera como fuera.

Y la única forma era con…

-¡Soldado! – el guardia en la puerta se sobresaltó.

-¿Si, señor? – preguntó, posicionándose en el saludo militar.

-Tráigame a la niña. Partiremos al sur en cuanto podamos.

-Sí, comandante. – el soldado salió de la estancia.

Si quería presión, la mejor forma era de esa manera. Ángela se la estaba jugando. Y la iba a dar donde más la dolía.

::

Cinco meses antes…

Rivaille despertó en cuanto le dio el reflejo de los rallos del sol que revotaban en las frías paredes de la celda de Eren. Éste aún dormía en su pecho. Se le quedó mirando. Realmente parecía un niño pequeño. Un estúpido mocoso impulsivo, idiota y con intenciones suicidas. Pero que, ante todo eso, amaba. Suspiró rendido.

Se levantó con cuidado de no despertar a Eren y le cubrió con las mantas que estaban desperdigadas por la cama. En ese lugar hacía demasiado frío. Aún no comprendía como accedió para dejar que Eren durmiera en ese lugar. El invierno estaba aproximándose y con él las noches frías e insensibles que no dejaban conciliar el sueño. De seguro el mocoso acabaría helado.

Le apartó el flequillo que caía con gracia sobre su rostro. Ver su semblante tranquilo le hizo sonreír. Una sonrisa apenas notable, pero que ahí estaba. Ya era extraño que Rivaiile sonriera, pero ese niño era el único que sacaba ese lado, por así decirlo, tierno.

Ante el contacto de los dedos de Rivaille, Eren arrugó la frente, con intenciones de despertarse. Sus grandes ojos verdes se fueron abriendo poco a poco, dejando ver el brillo tan especial que le caracterizaba. Después de todo lo sucedido, su brillo no había desaparecido. Eso alegró al sargento.

-¿Sargento? – preguntó aún somnoliento. Se acomodó en el respaldo de la cama y se rascó los ojos para quitarse las legañas.

-¿Estás bien, Eren? – el castaño le miró con un ojo cerrado, mientras bostezaba tapándose la boca. Aun no se había percatado de la preocupación del sargento, y mucho menos se sorprendió ante eso. El joven Jaëger no sabía ni quien era hasta que se lavaba la cara.

Se estiró con cansancio, intentando acomodarse. Había dormido como un nunca lo había hecho. Se sentía rejuvenecido y, porque negarlo, feliz. No sabía ni el por qué ni las razones, pero después de haber despertado y ver al sargento aún a su lado, la felicidad colmaba por cada uno de sus poros. Sonrió de la única forma en la que él lo hacía y se acercó a Rivaille, depositando un ligero beso en sus labios. Aunque no durara mucho, Rivaille pudo sentir un cosquilleo recorrerle los labios en cuanto Eren apartó los suyos.

Joder. Ese mocoso se la estaba jugando. Eren abrió los ojos, dejando ver sus enormes ojos verdes. Pudo apreciar como el sargento tenía un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas y apartaba la mirada con vergüenza. Se veía tan tierno de esa manera.

-Veo que si estás bien – recalcó después de carraspear. Su garganta se había quedado seca tras mirarle de aquella forma. ¿Desde cuándo Eren se veía tan violable? Lo miró con detenimiento de reojo mientras este se levantaba con cuidado de su cama y se aproximaba al baño que le habían hecho (cortesía de Erwin para que Eren no tuviera que ir todos los días a los baños públicos).

-Me voy a dar una ducha – respondió ignorando por completo al sargento. Rivaille frunció el ceño. Le había ignorado. Otra vez.

Siguió con la mirada al muchacho, mientras recorría su cuarto buscando ropa limpia. Ese estúpido mocoso lo tenía todo desordenado. Ya se encargaría de regañarle y obligarle a recogerlo. Sus miradas se encontraron cuando Eren se paró en el marco de la puerta. Y sonrió, dejando que Rivaille sintiera que su corazón palpitara más deprisa.

Jodido mocoso…

::

Jean se encontraba dando de comer a los caballos. El sargento le había pedido, bueno, más bien obligado, alimentar a los pobres animales que llevaban sin comer cosa de dos días. ¿Cómo es que nadie se había dado cuenta de los pobres caballos? Suspiró con resignación mientras echaba heno en el establo del caballo de Eren.

Eso le hizo recordar al castaño. ¿Cómo se encontraría? Hoy no había ido a desayunar como era costumbre con los demás compañeros. Y lo extraño era que el sargento tampoco lo había hecho.

Aunque Hanjie había dicho que Rivaille estaba entrenando, como era usual en el por las mañanas, por alguna extraña razón nadie se lo había creído del todo. Y menos cuando le vimos aparecer al final del desayuno con la cara de haber visto un santo. Suspiró de nuevo.

La culpa le estaba carcomiendo. Necesitaba saber cómo se encontraba Eren. No había sido su intención dañarlo, y mucho menos golpearlo hasta tal punto de hacerle sangrar. Se había asustado tanto que creyó que el castaño se moriría allí mismo. Por suerte todo había quedado en un susto, o eso era lo que les había dicho la loca.

-Hey, Jean. No esperaba verte aquí. – la sonrisa radiante de Eren le dejó estupefacto.

-¡Eren! – se acercó a él a la velocidad del rayo, haciendo que sus caras estuvieran a milímetros. - ¿Estás bien, tío? ¿Ya estas recuperado? Nos metiste un susto de muerte.

-¿Eh? – Eren le miró interrogante - ¿De qué estás hablando Jean? Estoy perfectamente.

-Enserio, Eren. No me hagas sentir peor. Sangraste tanto que me asustaste.

-¿Sangrar? ¿De qué hablas? – Eren se apartó de él. ¿De qué demonios estaba hablando? Volvió a sonreír de forma cariñosa – debes de haberlo soñado, Jean. A mí no me pasa nada. Estoy como un roble. Nunca me he sentido mejor. – comenzó a saltar de forma enérgica.

Jean se le quedó mirando boquiabierto. Esto es de locos. Eren debería de tener cuidado con hacer eso. Aunque tuviera la regeneración esa tan rápida gracias a sus poderes de titán, alguna secuela le quedaría. O eso se imaginaba él.

-En verdad… ¿no te acuerdas? – le preguntó.

Mientras Eren seguía en su mundo de fantasía. Hoy para él todo era felicidad y más felicidad. Era el hombre más feliz sobre la tierra. Y no sabía por qué. Pero su estado anímico sobrepasaba lo estimado. Desprendía un aura tan resplandeciente y cálida que se volvía loco. Al dar una de las vueltas, se tropezó, cayendo sobre el pobre Jean, que a duras penas pudo sostener a Eren. Éste le miró con una sonrisa boba en la cara y le besó la mejilla. Ante eso, Jean se sonrojó levemente. Eren estaba demasiado cariñoso.

No.

Esa no era la palabra.

Más bien Eren estaba demasiado empalagoso. Era extraño ver a ese chiquillo camicace y suicida actuar de una forma tan sumamente azucarada. Hizo una mueca. Eren estaba restregando su rostro en su pecho.

-¡Eren, basta! ¿Qué te crees que estás haciendo? – le separó de él.

-Siendo cariñoso. Necesitas un poco de amor en tu vida. Declárate a mi hermana de una vez. – Volvió a sonreír de aquella forma tan estúpida que a Jean le dieron nauseas. Apartó a Eren del todo y se acomodó la chaqueta. – Eres idiota, Jean. Encima que te doy amor…

A Jean se le estaba agotando la paciencia. Ahora se arrepentía de haberse preocupado por ese idiota. Quería golpearle de nuevo. Lo deseaba. Pero algo se lo impedía. Algo procedente del cuerpo de Eren que no sabía distinguir con claridad.

::

Ángela visualizaba desde el otro lado de las cuadras el comportamiento de Eren. Era extraño que se comportara de esa manera, y más aún después de haberse enterado de que podía quedarse embarazado y su posterior pérdida. Debería de haber sido un duro golpe para él. Pero mirándole, parecía que se lo hubiera tomado a risa.

Y en ese instante pudo apreciar el lindo collar que portaba sobre su cuello. De seguro que no se lo había quitado desde que se lo puso. Su nana no era estúpida. Sabía que Eren no podría deshacerse de él tan fácilmente.

Recordó unas palabras que su nana le había dicho.

_Ese collar posee más poder del que nunca podrías llegar a imaginar. Puede hacer cualquier cosa. Hasta cambiar la personalidad del portador y de la gente que le rodea. Incluso los recuerdos._

Eso era. De seguro tenía que ser eso. El collar había hecho que Eren perdiera los recuerdos amargos sobre lo del bebé, y cambiado su personalidad a una más cariñosa para la concepción. Se sorprendía ante lo que el poder de ese collar podía hacer.

Frunció el ceño. Si ese collar hacía todo lo necesario para que esos dos pudieran concebir, ¿cuál era su papel en todo eso? Su nana no era estúpida y de seguro que tendría algo guardado para ella.

Aunque si lo pensaba bien, un pequeño empujoncito no les vendría mal de todo. Al fin y al cabo, ella estaba ahí para cerciorarse de que aquel "hijo de Adán" sea concebido. Sonrió con tristeza.

::

Números. Números. Y más números. Estaba hasta los mismísimos demonios de tanto papeleo. Erwin le había dejado con el pato de tener que ordenar y clasificar las cuentas de los respectivos suministros para la expedición y para el cuartel. Aun sabiendo que odiaba todo eso, el comandante se lo había encargado. Eso se le daba mucho mejor a Hanjie.

Bufó por decima vez en lo que levaba de trabajo. Se sentía atrapado en ese sitio. Tenía la necesidad de salir, de tomar aire fresco, de… de ver a Eren. Cerró los ojos por un momento, imaginándose lo sucedido esa mañana. Ese pequeño beso que le dio en los labios. Joder. Realmente estaba jodido.

El sonido de la puerta le hizo levantar la cabeza y abrir los ojos, encontrándose con los verdes de Ángela. Lo que faltaba.

-¿Qué quieres? – la preguntó mas por cortesía que por modales. Aunque su tono de voz fue más bien despectivo.

-¿No puedo venir a ver a mi antiguo amigo? – respondió con dolor fingido. Rivaille alzó una ceja. Estaba jugando con su paciencia. Como si no la conociera suspiró resignado. – Vengo a hablarte de Eren.

-Siéntate. – la chica se sorprendió. Debería de venir con mas escusas relacionadas con Eren. Pero ese no era el caso.

-¿No te ha parecido extraño el comportamiento que ha tenido hoy?

-¿A qué te refieres?

-No se… ¿Tal vez que se ha tomado demasiado bien lo del aborto que tuvo? Hace un momento le he visto danzando por las cuadras cual Heidi con su abuelito. – Rivaille frunció el ceño.

Si era cierto que Eren se había comportado raro esa mañana, pero no llegó a imaginar que llevarlo tan bien después de haber llorado en su hombro hasta dormirse. Algo no andaba bien.

-Yo que tú me dedicaría a vigilarlo. Está armándola. Parece ido de sí. Está coqueteando con cualquiera. – la chica se cruzó de brazos, esperando la reacción de Rivaille. Eso último se lo había inventado, pero sabía que el sargento era demasiado celoso.

-Eren sabe cuidarse de sí mismo. No es de mi incumbencia. – Mentiroso. Estaba haciéndose el duro como siempre. Pero a ella no la engañaba. Sonrió de lado.

-Está bien. Como tú digas. Pero luego no me eches la culpa de si Eren aparece diciendo que está embarazado de cualquiera… - se hizo la víctima. Rivaille frunció el ceño.

Y antes de que pudiera decir nada más, desapareció del despacho, dejando a Ángela sola. La chica sonrió divertida. Esa pequeña ayudita funcionaría.

::

Eren revoloteaba por los pasillos de las habitaciones. Su humor era contagioso. Estaba en una especie de nube, como si estuviera sedado. Llevaba todo el día así. No había comido, ni hecho sus tareas, ni siquiera se había vestido con el uniforme. Solamente se había dedicado a pasear por los pasillos cual damisela enamorada.

Se paró enfrente del cuarto de Armin, esperando que su amigo le abriera la puerta, pero luego calló en la cuenta de que seguramente estaría haciendo cualquier cosa. Se encogió de hombros y continuó, hasta que se encontró con unos soldados que apenas conocía, pero que le apetecía abrazar, de tal forma que se abalanzó sobre ellos.

Pero antes de que los cadetes pudieran hacer nada, el sargento había aparecido, llevándose a Eren de la misma forma con la que apareció. Arrastró al chico por los pasillos, mientras éste se quejaba sobre el agarre en su brazo. Llegaron al cuarto del sargento

Rivaille lanzó a Eren en contra de la puerta en cuanto la cerró. La diferencia de alturas se hizo presente, pero la autoridad que desprendía Rivaille hizo a Eren empequeñecerse, aunque su estado de ánimo siguiera como si se encontrara en el Nirvana.

-¿Se puede saber que haces Eren? – le preguntó.

-¿A qué se refiere, sargento? – le respondió con una pregunta Eren, aun sintiéndose flotar.

-A lo que llevas haciendo todo el día. Ayer estabas para el arrastre y hoy… hoy es como si nada hubiera pasado.

-¿A qué se refiere? Ayer no sucedió nada… - apartó la mirada, mirando a un punto inexistente de la pared.

-¡No juegues conmigo, Eren! – Golpeó la puerta con furia. – Se que fue duro, pero hacerte el loco no solucionará nada.

-No se a que se refiere, se lo juro… - susurró.

-¡Maldita sea, mocoso! ¡También era mi hijo, joder! – le gritó sujetándole los hombros, haciendo que sus miradas conectaran.

-¿Hijo? – volvió a susurrar – de que estas habl… - se quedó callado por un momento.

La verdad le llegó de golpe. La esfera de algodón donde se encontraba se había roto, haciendo que callera de lleno contra el suelo, llevándolo a la realidad. Que estaba haciendo. Había perdido a su hijo, a su bebé. Cómo pudo olvidarlo. Una silenciosa lágrima salió de sus ojos, haciendo que su mirada se tornara más oscura. La caída había sido peor de lo que pudo haber imaginado. Se tapó la cara con las manos, mientras se escurría de entre los brazos de Rivaille hasta caer al suelo, apoyando su espalda en la puerta. Le dolía el corazón.

El sargento le sujetó las manos para verle el rostro. No soportaba verlo llorar. Le limpió las lagrimas con los pulgares y le besó la cara: Primero la frente, después la nariz; las mejillas, mientras bebía sus lágrimas; y finalmente sus labios. Aquellos labios dulzones que tanto le gustaban.

-Rivaille… -susurró.- No me dejes… por favor…

-Eren… - El muchacho le miró a los ojos – yo siempre voy a estar contigo. En los bueno… y en lo malo… - le miró sorprendido. Tanto que su llanto se cortó. ¿Había sido una especie de declaración?

Eren sonrió con tristeza. Le amaba tanto…

Se volvieron a besar. Un beso lento, tranquilo, lleno de ternura. Nunca se habían besado de esa forma. Era como si el mismo cielo hubiera bajado para contemplar su unión. Se sentían en la gloria.

Rivaille se encargó de cargar a Eren hacia su cama. Lo depositó de forma delicada, como si fuera de porcelana. Eren pudo apreciar el olor del sargento en las sábanas y en la almohada, mezcladas con el olor a suavizante. Así olía: a vainilla y a limpio. Abrió sus ojos para contemplar como Rivaille se deshacía de sus correas. Era una vista privilegiada. Amaba cada movimiento de su cuerpo.

Una vez que se deshizo de ellas, volvió a besar al castaño de la misma forma. Había empezado a disfrutar de aquel toque dulce y empalagoso de los labios de Eren. Se separó de él unos segundos para volver a besarlo, mientras sus lenguas jugaban entrelazadas.

La camiseta de Eren desapareció de la misma manera con la que se la había puesto esa misma mañana. Solo cortaron el beso para desecharla. El sargento comenzó a besar su cuello, mientras el joven sólo podía soltar jadeos y suspiros de placer. Había añorado las caricias del sargento. Pero por alguna extraña razón, ese día era diferente. Estaba siendo considerado con él. Sonrió para sus adentros.

Rivaille siguió descendiendo hasta toparse con los botones rosas de Eren. Los besó, los lamió y los pellizcó con deseo, haciendo gemir al menor. Sabía cada parte donde Eren era sensible, incluso ese lugar entre las costillas y las caderas, el cual rozó con la nariz y lo besó, haciendo estremecer al castaño, mientras gimoteaba.

Sonrió de lado. Esa vez sería considerado. Quería hacer que Eren disfrutara al máximo. No solo disfrutaría él. Lo harían juntos. Como una pareja. Se sorprendió a si mismo pensar eso. Pero era cierto.

Bajó hacia sus pantalones, mientras Eren se dedicaba a desabrochar la camiseta del mayor como podía. Se sentía bien. Por primera vez desde que tenía relaciones con Rivaille se sentía querido. Sonrió al mayor en cuanto este levantó la cabeza para pedirle que levantara la cadera para sacarle los pantalones. Rivaille se sonrojó. A penas se notaba, pero Eren pudo verlo. Estaba adorable.

Echó la cabeza hacia atrás en cuanto sintió la mano del sargento acariciar su intimidad. Movió las piernas por instinto, rozando su rodilla con la entrepierna de Rivaille. Éste soltó un ronco gemido. Se miraron un segundo. Ese momento era sólo de los dos. Rivaille volvió a besarle, mientras bajaba la ropa interior de Eren, haciendo visible su gran erección. Se sentía avergonzado, pero no como otras veces. Esa vez fue diferente. Se sentía seguro.

Rivaille se deshizo de sus pantalones y los calzoncillos, posicionándose entre las piernas de su amante. Volvieron a besarse, buscando el sabor de cada uno, entremezclándose, fusionándose. Mientras el sargento masajeaba el miembro de Eren, haciendo que sus gemidos murieran en el beso. El líquido preseminal había manchado su mano, pero poco le importó. Lo usaría para otra cosa.

Dirigió su mano hacia la entrada de Eren, haciendo círculos. Introdujo uno. Eren mordió el labio de su superior. Un segundo dedo entró. El castaño arqueó la espalda, mientras sus gemidos morían en el beso. Un tercero, a duras penas entró en su cuerpo, haciendo romper el beso para coger aire. Se estaba asfixfiando de tanto placer. Intentó cerrar los ojos.

-No cierres los ojos. Quiero que me veas mientras te hago el amor, Eren.

Eren entre abrió los ojos en un intento de verle la cara. Rivaille estaba más hermoso de lo que era.

Sacó los dedos y posicionó su miembro en la entrada del mayor. El final había llegado. El menor se sujetó con fuerza de la espalda del mayor, mientras Rivaille se abría paso en su interior. Era realmente estrecho, y eso le gustaba. Sus cuerpos encajaban a la perfección. Una vez entró por completo se quedó quieto, esperando a que el menor se acostumbrara.

Eren le miró a los ojos. Nunca había sido tan considerado con él. En todo el tiempo que llevaban teniendo relaciones, nunca había parado para que se acostumbrara. Sonrió feliz, mientras besaba al sargento en la boca.

-¿Puedo moverme? – susurró el sargento en su oído, haciendo que el castaño suspirara de amor.

-Sí… - susurró.

Rivaille comenzó a moverse con delicadeza, mientras entraba de forma lenta, pero certera, haciendo que Eren soltara un gemido cada vez que entraba en su cuerpo. Era una sensación completamente nueva. Una sensación que nunca quería que acabara.

Las embestidas fueron subiendo de grado y fuerza, pero nunca pasándose. Siempre intentando que Eren viviera lo que era disfrutar de verdad. Experimentar que era hacer el amor.

-Ahh…ahh... R-Rivaille… más… - Eren suplicaba. Y Rivaille obedecía. Sentían derretirse, fundirse en un solo ser. Era la primera vez que hacían el amor. Y lo estaban disfrutando al máximo.

-Eren… Eren… - Rivaille gemía el nombre de Eren inconscientemente. Aun a sabiendas de que Eren podía escucharlo. Eso le hizo feliz. Saber que estaba haciendo que el sargento disfrutara del acto le hacía dichoso, lleno de alegría.

El vaivén no duró mucho más. Los dos estaban al límite y las embestidas de Rivaille fueron más rápidas y certeras, azotando el punto dulce de Eren, haciéndole gemir el nombre de su amado mucho más fuerte.

Eren acabó entre ambos, haciendo que Rivaille terminara en su interior por la estrechez de su interior. El castaño sintió aquel líquido espeso y caliente recorrer sus entrañas. Y se besaron. Se besaron como nunca lo habían hecho. Riviaille salió del interior de Eren.

-Te amo… - susurró Eren.

-… y yo… Eren… - respondió Rivaille.

Eren le miró sorprendido, mientras lágrimas de felicidad recorrían sus mejillas. Rivaille le amaba. Después de todo… le amaba.

Y esa noche, la luna fue testigo en más de una ocasión de cuanto se amaban. Pero las cosas comenzaban a empeorar de verdad…

* * *

**Meeeeec! ¿Qué os ha parecido el LEMMON? He intentado hacerlo con AMOR, como muchos de vosotros me habeéis pedido. Así que ahí lo dejo jeje**

**Aclaración: He puesto lo del comandante de Ángela al principio por que luego aparecerá misteriosamente... También que el embarazo de Eren (aunque no lo haya puesto) dura 5 meses... por razones X que ya pondré en su momento **

**Una vez más gracias por darle una oportunidad a mi fic!**

**Nos leemos en la siguiente actualización**

**PS: Creo que será el viernes... si no tengo problemas!**


	9. Entrenamiento

**Hola a todos!**

**Yo, aquí, reportándome!**

**Como les prometí aquí os traigo la continuación de la historia. Como dije anteriormente, las actualizaciones vana comenzar a ser semanales. Si. Por desgracia la universidad me está arrebatando demasiado tiempo, y como consecuencia, que no pueda escribir como lo hacía anteriormente.**

**Es un duro golpe para mí, por que me ilusionaba ver cada día antes de la actualización que a la gente le agradaba el fic. Pero por desgracia, ahora será semanal, como los capítulos de los animes.**

**Bueno, dejando el drama aparte, daros las gracias (como siempre) a todos aquellos que me dejais un review. Los leo todos! 3 También a los que siguen la historia y dan fav (que cada vez son más y más! *o*).**

**También deciros que los anónimos me llegan al celular! asi que también os leo, mis niños! 3**

**Bueno, sin más que decir, os dejo el fic!**

* * *

**Capítulo 9: Entrenamiento**

Año 850. Cuarto del sargento Rivaille.

El cantar de los pájaros despertaron de forma cálida y amorosa a Eren. El sol ya había hecho aparición en esa mañana despejada y azulada. Seguramente sería un día hermoso. Frotó con cuidado su rostro con la almohada, intentando desperezarse. Pero el olor proveniente de las sábanas de esa parte de la cama le llamó la atención. Esa no era su almohada… Levantó la vista, encontrándose con una habitación ordenada y pulcramente limpia.

La habitación de Rivaille.

Se sonrojó en cuanto los recuerdos de la noche anterior llegaron a su cabeza. Habían hecho el amor. Por primera vez en toda su relación (únicamente de sexo) habían tenido una noche única. Ni se acordaba de la cantidad de veces que lo habían hecho. Pero podía recordar que hasta que los primeros rallos del sol no aparecieron por el horizonte, el sargento no había dejado al castaño.

Volvió a posicionar su rostro en la almohada, aspirando el aroma de su querido Rivaille. Ese olor a vainilla y suavizante. Se quedó embriagado oliendo aquella prenda, hasta que sintió unos brazos fuertes y sobre protectores abrazarle la cintura. Unos labios se posaron sobre su nuca, depositando un beso húmedo que le hizo estremecer.

Al ladear la cabeza pudo apreciar la mirada somnolienta del sargento, que lo miraba como siempre, con su mirada seria y neutral. Pero hoy había algo diferente. Un extraño brillo en sus ojos le hacía entender que le agradaba que estuviera ahí esa mañana. Un calor procedente de sus entrañas le llenó el cuerpo. Le encantaba esa mirada del sargento.

-Buenos días… - susurró al darse la vuelta para poder apreciar mejor las facciones del sargento.

-Buenos días – la voz de Rivaille sonó ronca por el sueño. Se acercó peligrosamente a la cara del menor, uniendo sus labios en un casto beso, pero que representaba tantas cosas que el menor no le importó la fuerza que estos ejercían sobre los suyos. Amaba los besos duros y toscos de Rivaille.

Si.

Era un masoquista.

El sargento no dudó ni dos segundos en posicionarse encima del castaño, mientras el beso se tornaba mucho más pasional. Aun estando a esas horas de la mañana, a Rivaille le excitaba que Eren estuvieran tan adorable. Le incitaba a corromper – si es que ya no lo estaba – el cuerpo del menor. Amaba cada tramo de su piel suave y bronceada. Dirigió su mano hacia la entrepierna del menor, la cual seguía cubierta por las sábanas de su cama.

-¡Es…Espera…! ¡Ri…Rivaille! – Eren se separó de sus labios, mientras lo separaba escasos centímetros de él y sujetaba la mano que se aproximaba peligrosamente hacia su hombría.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿No quieres hacerlo por la mañana? – La voz de Rivaille sonó ronca en su oído, mordiendo el lóbulo de la oreja del menor.

-No se… no sé si podré aguantar una más… - Dijo escondiendo su rostro en el hueco entre el hombro y el cuello de Rivaille. Éste sonrió de lado con malicia.

-Probemos a ver… - Se abalanzó de nuevo contra el cuerpo del menor.

Esa mañana Eren no podría sentarse con propiedad.

::

Revisó con la mirada que todos los equipos estuvieran preparados con las respectivas aplicaciones que habían traído hace un par de días. Para la muchacha, dos días de retraso significaba más trabajo para los soldados que tuvieran que aprender a controlar ese tipo de aparato enganchado al equipo de maniobras. Pero como era de esperarse, su querido teniente, más conocido como Dylan Grigori, había sugerido que ella no podía ejercer con su papel si no estaba completamente preparada y en todas sus facultades.

El haber hecho ese camino tan largo y sin descanso, había ocasionado que gran parte de sus soldados acabaran exhaustos. Como lo cual la idea de Dylan había sido ordenada por el comandante Erwin, el cual no quería que la rubia fallara. Aun sabiendo que ella era muy quisquillosa con respecto a la enseñanza de ese tipo de aparatos, Erwin había insistido. Y ella no pudo negarse.

-Bien. Todo está en orden. – Se aproximó a su teniente. – Que cada uno de los soldados coja sus respectivos equipos. El entrenamiento va a dar comienzo.

Todos los cadetes allí presentes se aproximaron a recoger sus equipos. Con dificultad se pusieron la aplicación – la cual Ángela no había dicho aún como se ponía – y se pusieron en filas de a uno en 10 grupos.

Ángela dio un rodeo con la mirada y, a lo lejos, en la entrada del castillo, se encontraba Eren, que venía corriendo con expresión de cansancio y un fuerte sonrojo en sus mejillas. Pocos segundos después aparecía Rivaille con la misma expresión de siempre, pero de vez en cuando miraba a Eren de una forma que sólo Ángela pudo comprender.

-Llegas tarde, Jaëger. Espero que tu falta de la puntualidad pueda ser recompensada con un buen manejo del aparato. – le replicó, poniéndose en posición de brazos cruzados y mirándole con expresión seria.

-¡Sí, señora! – Eren se puso en posición de saludo. Una vez que la rubia le dijo donde posicionarse, que fue al principio de la fila tres, dio comienzo a las explicaciones.

-Eso que tenéis incluidos en vuestros equipos se denominan _rollers._ – dijo señalando a las pequeñas ruedas que sobresalían en la parte posterior de sus pies. – se los denominan de esta manera porque, como pueden apreciar, son unas ruedas que están conectadas con el conducto de gas del equipo de maniobras. – señaló a los tubos que recorrían toda la extensión de sus piernas y terminaban en la conexión a las botellas de gas.

-Este tipo de aplicaciones se utilizan para la lucha contra los titanes en tierra. – todos se miraron preocupados entre ellos. ¿En tierra? ¿Contra los titanes? ¡Eso es de locos! Nadie se atreve a luchar contra titanes si no es en un lugar alto, ya sean árboles o las casas del antiguo muro María. – Se usa exclusivamente para titanes inferiores a 10 metros. En el norte abundan los titanes de baja estatura y poseemos grandes extensiones de tierra sin árboles de gran tamaño. De ahí que usemos este tipo de aplicaciones. – suspiró con cansancio. – Ahora, el teniente Grigori os enseñará como colocaros y las advertencias.

-¡Sí, señora! – El moreno dio un paso al frente. – Los _rollers_ han de conectarse de esta manera. – se dedica a enganchar los tubos de gas a una abertura en el talón. – Ayuda a que de impulso a las ruedas. Se requiere mucho equilibrio. Como advertencia: Nunca le deis al gas cuando vayáis de espaldas si no queréis daros el golpe de vuestra vida – dijo con una sonrisa.

Los soldados se miraron unos a otros. Estaban anonadados y acongojados. Nunca habían controlado una cosa parecida. Esto iba a ser un entrenamiento muy largo.

Los primeros en aparecer en el circuito que habían preparado momentos antes, fueron los 10 primeros, entre los cuales se encontraban Eren y Armin. Se prepararon como les indicó en ese momento el teniente y soltaron gas. La mitad de ellos cayeron al suelo por culpa del impulso del gas, mientras que a otra mitad comenzó a moverse. Armin tropezó con uno de los escalones puestos a propósito para que saltara y calló de tal manera que comenzó a derrapar en el suelo. Eso le dolería mañana.

Los otros tres cayeron al pasar por la misma curva. Eren era el único que se mantenía en pie. No se le daba de maravillas, pero tampoco era tan complicado. Se tropezó en una de las curvas, pero supo reaccionar con velocidad y mantenerse en equilibrio.

Ángela se quedó asombrada. A eso era lo que se le denominaba talento natural. ¿Frederic sabría algo de eso? ¿Por eso sería la razón por la que se lo quería llevar al norte? Se le quedó mirando largo rato hasta que finalmente cayó de bruces contra el suelo al intentar hacer un salto.

Habría que pulir a ese diamante en bruto.

Los siguientes pasaron, hasta llegar casi a la mitad de la formación. Esto era un desastre. Ángela rodó los ojos. Ninguno tenía cualidades para poder ser un Roller en todo el sentido de la palabra. Eran demasiado torpes o le tenían miedo a la velocidad en tierra. Era desesperante. Se levantó del sitio en el cual había permanecido durante las 3 primeras horas y se puso en medio del circuito.

-¡ALTO! – Todos se detuvieron, aunque algún que otro se cayó de espaldas. – Esto es un desastre. ¿Y os hacéis llamar soldados? No sobreviviríais ni un día en el norte. No entiendo que es lo que el comandante ha visto en vosotros. – los miró con la cara más seria que pudo. Su mirada era tan parecida a la de Rivaille que hizo estremecer a toda la formación. – Os enseñaré como se usa. ¡Dylan!

El muchacho se aproximó a ella. Sabía a lo que se refería y la apoyaría en esa exhibición del equipo de maniobras. Sin duda se iban a divertir un rato. Todos se apartaron del circuito. La sargento se posicionó en el principio y el teniente por detrás. Con sólo un movimiento de cabeza, los dos salieron disparados. La velocidad que habían cogido era descomunal. Los movimientos de ambos, en zigzag intercalado, eran como una especie de danza. Los movimientos certeros y bellos habían dejado estupefactos a todos, incluso al mismo Rivaille que miraba con asombro como esa mocosa se había convertido en toda una experta. Aún recordaba cuando sólo sabía usar una parte ínfima del equipo de maniobras…

_-Levántate, Ángela. Aún no hemos acabado – La voz de Rivaille sonó estricta. Llevaban cosa de cuatro horas intentando que la chica pudiera volar con el equipo, pero siempre que lo intentaba, se caía por falta de fuerza. Esto iba a ser agotador._

_-¡Sí, señor! – su voz aguda resonó en los oídos del sargento. Aunque detestaba ese pito agudo que tenía como voz, nunca podría separarse de ella. Era su responsabilidad después de todo._

_La muchacha se levantó de golpe, posicionando sus manos en los pistones del equipo. Debía elevarse. Tenía que sorprender a su sargento. Debía hacer que estuviera orgulloso de ella. Y sin más dilación se elevó por los cielos, pero esta vez, en vez de soltar el gas, apretó con fuerza, haciendo que girara por los aires, mientras soltaba de vez en cuando los cables para moverse con mayor facilidad. Finalmente paró delante de Rivaille._

_-¡Lo hice! ¡Lo conseguí, Sargento Rivaille! – La chica sonrió abiertamente, mostrando su dentadura blanca, mientras un pequeño sonrojo se asomaba por sus mejillas._

Rivaille sacudió la cabeza. No tenía mérito recordar eso precisamente ahora. Volvió a mirar a la muchacha. Se había elevado en una de las rampas que habían puesto y había acabado de espaldas. Con un ligero movimiento volvió a ponerse de cara y frenó con un derrape a la altura de las tropas.

-Y así, se controla. Espero que hayan aprendido algo con solo mirar. – dijo con un tono frío poco característico de ella. Se quitó los _rollers_ y se alejó del lugar, dejando a Dylan al mando de todo.

::

Eren descansaba a la sombra de uno de los árboles de la zona de entrenamiento. Ese tipo de entrenamiento era matador. Quería que aprendieran a controlar ese trasto en menos que canta un gallo. Era muy complicado. Aunque a él se le diera bien – y no es por alardear – no era justo que les tratara de esa manera. Echó un trago de la botella de agua que tenía a su alcance. Estaba fría. Cerró los ojos hasta que esa sensación pasó.

Al abrirlos pudo ver al Sargento hablando con la chica que los estaba matando a entrenar. Cómo se llamaba… ¿Ángela? Tampoco le importaba mucho. Frunció el ceño en cuanto vio que la chica se aproximaba demasiado al sargento. ¿Quién se creía para acercarse tanto a SU sargento? Volvió a darle un largo trago a esa agua tan fría que se le helaba el cerebro.

Cuando volvió a verles, agrandó la mirada. ¿Desde cuándo Rivaille tenía esa faceta de coqueto con esa chica? Y ella no es que hiciera algo por evitarlo. Su ceño le dolía de lo fruncido que lo tenía. ¡Esa estúpida estaba tocando el pecho de Rivaille! Unas ganas tremendas de estrangularla le llenaron. Pero no debía hacerlo. Era su superior, y tenía que respetarla. Respiró un par de veces para relajarse y volvió a mirar. Ya no estaban ahí.

¿Dónde se habían ido? Se apresuró a terminarse la botella y volver al entrenamiento. Iba a dar lo mejor de sí. Iba a superar a esa sargento para que Rivaille solo pudiera verlo a él. Sólo a ÉL.

::

El atardecer había llegado. Los soldados cayeron rendidos en el suelo en cuanto Ángela les dijo que podían parar. El día había sido demasiado largo y agotador. Todos estaban deseando irse a la cama. Esa mujer estaba loca. ¿Cómo les ponía ese tipo de actividades si nunca habían practicado con ello? Les había matado considerablemente.

Rivaille intentaba encontrar a Eren entre la multitud de cabezas cansadas que intentaban mantenerse en pie. Verlos era deprimente. Todos estaban de una forma deplorable. Con una mueca de disgusto pasó entre todos, encontrando a Eren a lo lejos, apoyado en un árbol de espaldas a él.

Se acercó decidido, pero el muchacho parecía no sentirlo.

-Veo que estás tan cansado que ni notaste mi presencia. – la voz de Rivaille sorprendió a Eren, el cual se dio la vuelta de golpe, encontrándose con la mirada de su superior.

-¡Sargento! – Se puso en posición de saludo. Rivaille rodó los ojos.

-No hace falta que hagas eso mientras estamos solos, mocoso estúpido – Rivaille se acercó a él y lo tomó por la cintura. Eren se sonrojó hasta las orejas. No se acostumbraría a esa forma tan característica del sargento de demostrar que le quería.

Rivaille besó el cuello del menor, mientras delineaba su piel bronceada. Eren soltó un jadeo involuntario y echó la cabeza hacia atrás, dejando a Rivaille más acceso a su cuello. Lamió, chupó y succionó esa extensión de piel que hacía estremecer al menor y subió hasta sus labios. Se fundieron en un beso húmedo y subido de tono, ya que el mayor había metido su mano dentro de la camiseta del menor. Dios, deseaba tomarlo en ese momento, hacerlo suyo en ese instante, quería… quería…

-Veo que te siguen gustando los niños, Rivaille. No has cambiado nada. – la voz chillona de Ángela llegó a sus oídos, separándose de Eren.

-Eso no es de tu incumbencia, mocosa. – respondió malhumorado. Le había sacado de su fantasía sexual con Eren. La chica sonrió de lado.

-¿Quieres decir que la tutora de Eren no tiene derecho a saber con quién se acuesta? Te tenía por alguien mucho más considerado. – Se cruzó de brazos. Rivaille bufó. No tenía ningún mérito discutir con ella.

Mientras Eren se moría de vergüenza. Había sido descubierto besándose con Rivaille. Y no era cualquier persona, era su entrenadora. Y, como había podido escuchar, su tutora. Espera… ¿Su tutora? ¿Desde cuándo había cambiado de tutor y él no se había enterado? Miró a ambos con expresión confusa.

-Veo que no le habéis dicho nada aún. – replicó la rubia.

-Eso es algo que tengo que tratar con él. No contigo. – Rivaille dio por finalizada la conversación. Tomó de la mano a Eren y se alejó del campo de entrenamiento.

La chica suspiró resignada y a la vez con alivio. Por una parte se sentía feliz por que el plan tomaba su rumbo. Pero por la otra… Añoraba esos años en los que Rivaille la trataba como algo más que una simple amiga o lo que era ahora, una desconocida.

::

Rivaille llegó a su cuarto, aún con Eren de la mano.

-¿Sargento? – le llamó confundido.

-Hoy dormirás conmigo, Eren. – Le respondió con su típico tono neutral. El moreno se sonrojó. Iba a dormir con el sargento, de nuevo. El nerviosismo se apoderó del él. El moreno le miró.

-Tranquilo, no voy a hacer nada si tú no quieres, Eren. – le miró. Eren bajó la mirada. No podía mantener la mirada a aquel hombre. Se perdía en sus ojos pequeños color oliva. Rivaille le sujetó de la cara, haciendo que le mirada. Y depositó un beso en sus labios.

Esa noche, durmieron abrazados, ignorando que en el interior de Eren se estaba creando algo que les daría el mayor quebradero de cabeza de todos, y con él, los mayores problemas que hayan podido imaginar jamás.

* * *

**Y hasta aquí por hoy!**

**Si, realmente van a comenzar los problemas. Adelanto, Eren ya está embarazado, pero se entera un poco más adelante. El pobre no entiende los síntomas jaja.**

**En este cap he puesto otro recuerdo de Rivaille y Ángela. También quería poner una escena en la que Eren estuviera celoso, y eso es lo que me salió. Me reí al escribirla, aunque no me quedó como tenía planeado. Y Rivaille está un poco más cariñoso, a su manera, con respecto a Eren. Se ha liberado un poco... xD**

**Bueno, como ya dije, a partir del cap del lunes comenzaré a actualizar los lunes (o los martes, dependiendo de como esté de liada con los estudios).**

**Un beso enorme a todos vosotros!**

**y como siempre, un REVIEW?**

**Nos leemos! =D**


	10. Sorpresa

**Hola a todos!**

**Como siempre reportándome aquí, con un nuevo capítulo. Aunque en mi país sean las tantas de la noche, aquí os traigo la conti.**

**Ahora contaros. Ya se que dije que comenzaría a actualizar cada semana, y que seguramente lo haría los viernes, verdad? Pues ha habido un cambio de planes. Aunque el actualizado entre semana sigue en pie (mucha pena por mi parte por que adoro actualizar dos veces por semana), las actualizaciones serán puestas para el viernes, que el el momento donde tengo más tiempo y puedo subir el capítulo sin problemas.**

**Este capítulo no me ha quedado como deseaba. Entre que no tenía la suficiente inspiración y que me he puesto enferma (maldición! Jodido catarro ¬3¬) he tenido un fin de semana algo malo. Pero en fin!**

**Ahora, como siempre, agradeceros a todos por vuestros queridos reviews, follower y favs! Os amo con locura! Haceis que mi vida tenga sentido (y esta faceta de emo que me salió?**

**OS agradezco a mis anónimos que, aunque no podais seguir la historia, estais al pendiente de cuando actualizo. Sois los mejores!**

**Y, sin más que contar, os dejo la historia.**

* * *

**Capítulo 10: Sorpresa.**

Año 450. Cuartel general de las Tropas de Reconocimiento. Comedor.

Tres semanas. Tres interminables semanas de entrenamiento. Un periodo en el cual todos los soldados que se encontraban en la legión tuvieron que pasar. Ángela podía llegar a ser muy dura en cuestión a entrenamientos. Dylan suspiró con cansancio. Cuando la joven se ponía no había quien la parara. Era estricta y no soportaba ver a nadie holgazaneando. Según oyó en cuanto entró en la legión del norte, la muchacha era una persona muy parecida a Rivaille, el mejor soldado de la humanidad. Aunque lo único en que se parecían era con respecto a su temperamento frío y sin escrúpulos.

Cuando entró a su tropa, tuvo que pasar el peor de los entrenamientos. No había tenido piedad con él. Incluso siendo menor que él, la muchacha parecía haber vivido más de una calamidad en su infancia. Aunque nunca se lo hubiera contado, los pequeños rumores que circulaban por la legión eran que había perdido a su familia cuando era pequeña y que fue vendida en el mercado negro de Shina hasta que la legión del sur la rescató.

El chico miró a su sargento mientras terminaba de tomar su desayuno y se dirigía a la cocina a desechar los platos. Parecía mentira que alguien con aspecto tan frágil pudiera ser tan fría y distante. Terminó su desayuno y siguió a su sargento, la cual estaba esperándolo para idear el nuevo plan de entrenamiento.

Al parecer hoy sería entrenamiento cuerpo a cuerpo. No es que odiara ese tipo de entrenamientos. Para nada. Le gustaba. Pero la sargento se lo tomaba demasiado enserio. Suspiró resignado. Rezaba por aquél al que la sargento le echara el ojo para desquitarse un rato.

::

-Buenos días… mocoso.

Eren se despertó con la suave voz del sargento en su oído. Sintió sus manos recorrer la piel desnuda de su cintura y un sutil beso en su cuello. Adoraba el trato que Rivaille le daba por las mañanas. Llevaba durmiendo en el cuarto del sargento desde hace tres semanas. Aunque al principio se negó en rotundo, Rivaille prácticamente le obligó a trasladar todas sus cosas, por pocas que fueran, al cuarto de su superior.

Sintió de nuevo otro beso en su cuello, el cual ascendió hasta su mentón y posteriormente a sus labios, el cual recibió con gusto. Rivaille podría ser estricto, serio, incluso frío con todos. Pero con él era todo lo contrario: cariñoso, caprichoso… parecía un niño pequeño en comparación consigo mismo. Se separó a regañadientes de sus labios. Sabía que si continuaba acabarían haciéndolo de nuevo. Y no se encontraba precisamente como para tener otra ronda después de las cuatro que tuvieron anoche. Ese hombre era insaciable.

Se levantó de la cama, pero en cuanto su cuerpo se elevó, sintió como un enorme mareo le recorría el cuerpo. Dios, que vértigo. Unas ganas tremendas de vomitar le recorrieron. Salió corriendo hacia el baño que Rivaille tenía en su cuarto y se adentró en él, dejando a un Rivaille desconcertado y con cara de no entender lo que sucedía.

El sargento se levantó de la cama, importándole poco su desnudez, y se acercó al baño. Tocó levemente.

-Eren… ¿Estás bien? – preguntó intentando no sonar muy preocupado. Los sonidos que Eren soltaba por su garganta eran desagradables. Una mueca surcó sus labios.

-Si… estoy… bien… - volvió a vomitar todo lo que había cenado ese día.

Joder. Era la cosa más desagradable del mundo. Aquello que, supuestamente, deberías de echar por otro sitio, después de haber pasado una digestión de dos horas, estaba siendo expulsado por su boca, haciendo que el ácido de su propio estómago le quemara la garganta. Qué asco.

-Eren… voy a entrar – Rivaille abrió la puerta decidido, encontrándose al castaño arrodillado frente a la taza del wáter, con los brazos cruzados entre sí sobre la taza y la cabeza entre estos.

Rivaille se arrodilló frente a él.

-Eren… - le llamó, mas no obtuvo respuesta. El cuerpo del menor calló hacia atrás de forma lenta, a lo que el sargento le agarró en el trayecto. - ¿Eren? ¿¡EREN!? – Lo zarandeó un poco, pero el castaño no reaccionaba. Estaba inconsciente.

::

El cuerpo de Mikasa cayó desplumado en el suelo. La trayectoria que había sufrido su cuerpo en apenas un segundo había sido gracias a la potente llave que le había proporcionado Ángela. Todos miraban la escena estupefactos.

Hace apenas unos minutos, la rubia había retado a la morena tras ver su estilo de lucha. Aunque rudo y con poca precisión, el estilo de Mikasa había llamado la atención de la sargento, por lo que exigió que la asiática tuviera una pequeña confrontación con ella. La rubia, en cierta medida, había sido considerada con la morena, viendo que sus movimientos habían comenzado con potencia, pero que, a lo largo de la batalla, habían disminuido.

Ángela miró desde arriba como Mikasa se retorcía por el fuerte golpe en su columna vertebral, haciendo que pequeños alaridos, casi imperceptibles salieran de sus labios. La rubia sonrió de lado, posicionándose a la altura de la morena, la cual había logrado levantarse y ponerse de rodillas.

-Eres buena, Ackerman. Pero no lo suficiente. Hay que pulirte bien. – la cogió del carrillo derecho. – Te dejas guiar mucho por tus emociones. – la soltó y se sacó el polvo que tenía de los pantalones. Ese lugar era una cochinada.

Mikasa la miraba con cierto rencor. Nunca, jamás, a excepción de Annie, la había superado en artes marciales. Era una de sus especialidades. Por algo la habían elegido como la mejor de su generación. Frunció el ceño. La espalda la dolía a horrores.

Armin, como buen amigo y compañero, se acercó a socorrer a la muchacha. Mientras, miraba como la sargento se alejaba y comenzaba a regañar a un par de soldados que no habían más que hacer el indio. Una gota de sudor le resbaló por la sien. Ese par se iban a pasar la tarde haciendo trabajos forzados.

-Vamos Mikasa, te llevaré a la enfermería. – Ayudó como pudo a la muchacha hasta la entrada del cuartel. Pero uno de los soldados del escuadrón del norte se chocó con ellos.

-¡Ah! Lo siento. – Armin se quedó mirando como el soldado se acercaba corriendo a la sargento y la hablaba entrecortado. La mirada de Ángela se agrandó.

-¿¡Que Eren está donde!? – El rubio se alteró al ver pasar a la joven medio corriendo en dirección a la enfermería.

Y antes de que se diera cuenta, Mikasa había salido detrás de ella. Poco le importaba que el cuerpo le doliera a horrores. Cuando algo se trataba de Eren, su propio dolor pasaba a un segundo plano. Eren la necesitaba. O eso es lo que ella creía.

::

El sargento sujetaba con fuerza la mano de Eren. Éste permanecía en la cama de la enfermería, aun inconsciente. Llevaban cerca de una hora allí metidos. Hanjie le había hecho una serie de pruebas al moreno, mientras revisaba de vez en cuando su cuerpo inconsciente. Eso desesperó a Rivaille de tal manera que obligó a la castaña a permanecer atenta exclusivamente a los resultados de las pruebas.

Volvió a mirarle detenidamente. Siempre había adorado el rostro sereno de Eren al dormir. Sonrió de forma casi imperceptible. Siempre que estaba con él, su lado tierno salía a flote. Aun siendo como era, el único que despertaba esa sensación era ese mocoso estúpido.

Tocó su mejilla levemente. Ante el contacto, los ojos de Eren se cerraron con fuerza, haciendo amago de despertar. Rivaille siguió de la misma manera, viendo como el castaño abría los ojos, dejando al descubierto su mirada verdosa. Aun estando confundido, se veía hermoso.

-¿Dónde estoy? – preguntó en un susurro.

-En la enfermería – respondió simplemente el sargento.

El castaño procesó la información lentamente. Hasta que llegó a la conclusión de lo ocurrido. Cuando estuvo en el baño había sufrido un fuerte mareo después de haber devuelto todo lo que había comido la semana anterior, ocasionando que de desmayara. Ahora entendía la mirada preocupada de Rivaille. Sabía entender cada una de las emociones que pasaban por sus ojos.

-Bien, chicos. – la castaña apareció por la puerta contigua, seguramente de su laboratorio. – Traigo los resultados de los análisis – canturreó contenta. Parecía que los resultados había ocasionado en Hanjie cierto interés en Eren.

-¿Pruebas? ¿Qué pruebas? – Preguntó el castaño con expresión confusa.

-Las que te he hecho hace un rato, Erencito – respondió Hanjie. Aunque la forma de llamarlo por ese diminutivo, hizo al menor fruncir el ceño.

-¿Me estás diciendo que me has sacado sangre? – Preguntó horrorizado. Solo de imaginarse aquella aguja agujerear su piel le hizo marearse de nuevo.

-Si, Eren. Aproveché mientras estabas inconsciente. Pero ese no es el caso. – movió la mano restándole importancia. – ¡Tengo que darte una buena noticia! – Exclamó con felicidad. Decir que de sus ojos salían estrellas era decir poco.

Eren se la quedó mirando unos segundos. Unos segundos eternos que le estaban carcomiendo el cuerpo.

-Habla de una vez, cuatro ojos. – Habló por primera vez el sargento. Parecía mentira que no le conociera. No tenía paciencia.

-Voy, voy. – Hanjie cogió aire en sus pulmones. – Enhorabuena, Eren. ¡Vas a ser mamá!

Eren abrió sus ojos como dos platos. ¿Estaba hablando enserio? ¿De verdad? ¿Estaba embarazado? Eso quería decir que Rivaille…

Miró a Rivaille, el cual permanecía a su lado con la misma expresión amargada de siempre. Pero en el interior del moreno la felicidad estaba haciendo meya en su ser. Iba a ser papá. No podía creérselo. Eren esperaba un hijo. Un hijo suyo. Porque era suyo. Eren no se había acostado con nadie más. Si no fuera así ya habría matado al bastardo que le hubiera tocado y mientras el moreno permanecería encerrado por el resto de su vida por haberle sido infiel. Pero ese no era el caso. Estaba esperando un hijo suyo. Joder, eso era algo que no se esperaría esa mañana. Un hijo.

-Em… ¿Rivaille? – la castaña pasó su mano por delante de los ojos del sargento, pero este no reaccionaba. – Creo que le hemos perdido.

-Rivaille… - Eren le llamó con su voz suave, mientras tocaba el brazo del mayor. El sargento reaccionó, mirándole a los ojos. Eren sonrió. – Esperamos un hijo. – Una lágrima de felicidad escurrió por la mejilla del castaño. La dicha corría por todo su ser.

-Con que… esta era la urgencia. – los tres miraron a la figura que se encontraba apoyada en el marco de la puerta. – Felicidades. – La sonrisa de Ángela se podía interpretar de dos maneras.

La primera, de manera falsa e hipócrita. Haciendo ver que eso era un tema demasiado delicado y que habría que tratarlo con cuidado. Fréderic no debía de enterarse de eso.

La segunda, de felicidad y alivio. Porque todos los planes que tenían destinados para ese bebé habían comenzado. Aun estando en el vientre de Eren, ese bebé sería el que salvaría a toda la humanidad.

::

Mikasa miraba la escena desde atrás de la puerta. La noticia la había dejado soqueada, de igual manera que a Armin, aunque en menor medida. ¿Eren? ¿Embarazado? Eso era imposible. Los hombres no pueden quedarse embarazados. Era contra natura. Se tapó la cara con una mano. Eso era absurdo.

Aunque para Armin era diferente. Aun a sabiendas de que eso era imposible, algo le decía que tenía que ver con sus poderes de Titán. No era tonto, sabía leer entre líneas. Y sabía de antemano que esos poderes traerían consecuencias al castaño tarde o temprano. Miro a la morena unos instantes antes de volver a bajar la mirada. Ahora lo importante es que Mikasa no sufriera los estragos de esa noticia. De seguro estaba carcomiéndose por dentro.

-Mikasa… - La morena le ignoró por completo. Se separó de la pared donde se encontraba apoyada y se perdió por los pasillos de la legión. Necesitaba pensar con claridad las cosas.

::

-El plan marcha según lo previsto. – La silueta de una joven encapuchada enfrente de una menuda y vieja se hizo presente en la noche oscura de principios de invierno.

-Bien… Esto es perfecto. – contestó la anciana. Era glorioso. Después de todo lo sufrido por fin un poco de luz asomaba para ellos.

-Nana – la anciana la miró. - ¿Qué piensas hacer cuando nazca el bebé? – la preguntó con voz seria. Pero en su interior se debatía entre saber la verdad o no.

-Todo a su debido tiempo, querida… - respondió.

La rubia frunció el ceño. Aun teniendo la suficiente confianza con ella, ya que la había criado como su propia nieta cuando sus padres murieron, había algo que nunca le gustó de ella. Que fuera tan misteriosa y retorcida.

Algo la decía que esto no terminaría bien del todo.

* * *

**Madre mia! Por fin! Eren está embarazado! y consciente de ello =D**

**Hoy no quería hacer un capítulo triste (aunque mi estado de ánimo me hiciera poner cosas tristes, y tener que borrar y encontrar algo mejor) y esto es lo que me ha quedado.**

**Rivaille me ha quedado un tanto... amoroso? Es lo que tiene el amor, mi querido Rivaille, que te deja atontado! Y Eren muy adorable.**

**Ángela, tan odiosa como siempre (Por qué la odiais tanto? Yo no la odio... Será por que conozco sus verdaderas intenciones? o3o) ****No quise poner ninguna referencia entre Rivaille y ella, pero si un poco de por qué es así, aunque ínfima.**

**Y bien! Qué os pareció? Merezco un review que tanto amo de vosotros?**

**Un saludo y un besazo! Nos leemos en la siguiente actualización!**

**PS: Actualización para el viernes! A partir de allí todos los viernes (Que pena! T3T)**


	11. Amanecer vs atardecer

**Hola!**

**Como están? Por fin es viernes! *se pone a dar saltos como una loca* ok, no xD**

**Aquí os traigo la tan esperada continuación! Está recién repasada y sin faltas de ortografía (o eso es lo que yo creo o3o). Madre mía! Casi llegamos a los 100 reviews! Si llegamos, os hago un capítulo especial! venga venga! con ánimo =D**

**Que contaros... esto de estudiar turismo es matador! Me han mandado dos trabajos sobre los destinos turísticos más visitados en mi país,y eso de tener que usar el power point ayuda mucho, pero me está quitando demasiado tiempo!**

**Aunque ya estoy recuperada de mi gripe (al menos la fase de no poder moverme ni poder casi hablar) tener que ir a clase me empeora! Pero merece la pena jeje. Muchas gracias a los que se han preocupado por mi salud!**

**Agradecer, como es costumbre, a todos aquellos que me habéis dejado un lindo review, un fav o un follow! OS amo, lo sabíais? Y como no, agradecerla a mi querida Charlie, porque en sus reviews siempre me dice que soy mala, pero que me quiere o3o. También a todos aquellos anonimos! Que se, que aunque no tengáis cuenta, seguís con ánimo mi historia! Muchas gracias!**

**Y antes de nada advertiros... Mi querida amiga la señora patata (ella sabe por qué la llamo así) me ha metido en lacabeza la pareja de Erwinx Armin... no se por qué, pero le gusta esta pareja y me ha taladrado la cabeza, haciendo que me imagine las escenas más pornosas de lo que podais imaginaros de esta pareja o3o. Así que, en agradecimiento he puesto un poco de Erwin x Armin en este cap! SI no os gusta... me lo comunicais, pero creo que es una pareja linda (por culpa tuya, patata! ¬3¬).**

**Bueno, sin más que contar, os dejo leer! **

* * *

**Capítulo 11: Amanecer vs atardecer.**

Año 850. Habitación del sargento Rivaille.

Unos enormes ojos de color verde se abrieron en medio de la penumbra de la habitación donde se encontraba. Su mirada pasó por los lugares más recónditos del lugar mientras intentaba procesar donde se encontraba. El aturdimiento y el sueño no ayudaban mucho, pero cuando sintió a alguien moverse a su lado reaccionó. Estaba en el cuarto de Rivaille.

Sonrió al verle dormir. Aun estando dormido, su ceño estaba ligeramente fruncido. Poco le importaba. Parecí dormir plácidamente. Se apartó de su cuerpo y se aproximó a la ventana. Faltaba poco para el amanecer y los pequeños rayos de sol comenzaban a asomar por el horizonte. Se sentía dichoso por lo sucedido hace unas horas atrás.

Estaba embarazado. Esperaba un hijo de Rivaille. De su amor, de su alma gemela. Sonrió abiertamente mientras posaba sus manos en su vientre, acariciándolo sutilmente. Una pequeña vida se estaba formando en su interior. Y eso le llenaba de dicha.

Volvió a mirar al sargento, el cual estaba acostado de lado, con medio cuerpo cubierto por las sábanas y mantas. Eren sintió frio. Esa mañana era helada. El invierno se estaba acercando y el poco calor que quedaba por las mañanas desaparecía como humo. Se abrazó a sí mismo y se puso una de las mantas que había esparcidas por el lugar y se la colocó sobre los hombros, sintiendo como el calor que emanaba de su cuerpo era retenido por esa prenda gruesa y suave. Volvió a acercarse a la ventana, sentándose en el marco de ésta. Le encantaba ver el amanecer. Era una de las cosas que más amaba. Aunque también le gustaban los atardeceres, pero éstos eran mucho más tristes. Era como si el mundo se despidiera. Y el amanecer era todo lo contrario. Era el renacimiento.

Eso era lo que tenía que pensar ahora, en el renacimiento de la humanidad. Deseaba que todo fuera un amanecer infinito, dando paso a una nueva era, en la que el ser humano recuperaba lo que era suyo, su mundo. Pero para conseguirlo tendrían que derrotar a los titanes. A cada uno de ellos. Exterminarlos.

-Acabaremos con ellos. – Se tocó el vientre. – Lo haré por ti, mi bebé. Para que vivas en un lugar donde no tendrás que vivir atemorizado por la existencia de los titanes. Te lo prometo. – sonrió para sí mismo. Aun a sabiendas de que su hijo no podía escucharle todavía, le hizo esa promesa en silencio. Ahora tenía más motivos por los que luchar.

::

_Una niña de apenas doce años se encontraba sentada en el suelo, llorando desesperadamente. Los hombres que la tenían cautivas se encontraban tendidos en el suelo, mientras la sangre procedente de sus cuerpos llegaba a sus pies, asustándola más de lo que ya estaba. Aterrada, miró al hombre que se encontraba delante de ella. Su cuerpo menudo se movía al compás de su equipo de maniobras tridimensional, mientras su mirada fría se fijaba en ella._

_La chica sintió pánico. Aunque la hubiera salvado de sus secuestradores y, por qué negarlo, su supuesto nuevo dueño, no tenía la certeza de que la iba a dejar vivir. Había matado a todos ellos de forma fría y calculadora. No les había dado tiempo a reaccionar ni defenderse. Bajó la mirada, viendo que los pies del extraño se habían acercado hasta ponerse a unos centímetros de su persona._

_-Eh… ¿Estás bien? – aunque sus palabras fueran monótonas, pudo apreciar un ligero toque de preocupación. Levantó su mirada impregnada en lágrimas, encontrándose la mirada seria de su salvador, en la cual encontró un ligero toque de compasión._

_Volvió a llorar. Pero esta vez de alegría. Ese hombre le había salvado de ser el juguete sexual del depravado que ahora se encontraba desangrado en el suelo. Sonrió, anonadando al moreno._

_-Gracias… - susurró apenas. Su garganta seguía adolorida por la fuerza que ejerció su captor sobre ella. El hombre se acercó a la muchacha, cogiéndola de los hombros, haciendo que se colgara de su cuerpo como un mono._

_-¿Cómo te llamas? – la preguntó en cuanto salieron de aquel cuarto, al exterior._

_-Ángela… - susurró, apoyándose en el hombro de él._

_Al llegar a las afueras del lugar, un grupo de personas – una media docena – los estaban esperando. La mujer, de aspecto amable, se acercó a ellos._

_-Sargento Rivaille, yo me encargo de ella… - sugirió, haciendo amago de sujetar a la muchacha entre sus brazos. El susodicho soltó a la menor y se la entregó a la joven, haciendo que la niña le mirara suplicante._

_-Está bien, Petra. Cuida de ella. – El hombre se alejó de ellos, aproximándose a otro corpulento y rubio._

_-Vamos pequeña. Yo cuidaré de ti. – la cargó en su espalda, haciendo que la niña apoyara su cabeza ésta. La había salvado. Le debía la vida a ese extraño hombre de ojos afilados._

_-Rivaille… - susurró antes de caer inconsciente._

Ángela despertó de golpe. Ese condenado sueño.

No.

Ese condenado recuerdo. La atormentaba desde el mismo momento que volvió a encontrarse con Rivaille. Mierda… esto no era lo que estaba planeando. No debía volver a caer. No después de todo lo que sufrió cuando abandonó ese lugar.

Se levantó de la cama, aproximándose a la ventana. Faltaban unos minutos para el amanecer. Odiaba los amaneceres. Era como una nueva oportunidad. Y eso era lo que ella se negaba a darse a sí misma. Una nueva oportunidad para amar. Pero, para alguien como ella, el enamorarse era un hecho que seguiría negando a reconocer hasta el reto de sus días.

::

Erwin se encontraba sentado en el escritorio de Rivaille, planeando el nuevo planteamiento para la próxima expedición afuera de las murallas. Aunque era como las demás, esta vez contaban con una parte del escuadrón del norte, los cuales les ayudarían en campo a través si los titanes descubrían su posición. Se recostó en la silla, mientras miraba de vez en cuando a Rivaille y Ángela, los cuales se miraban con cierto rencor.

Los conocía, sabía que no era bueno que esos dos estuvieran en el mismo escuadrón después de lo sucedido hace cuatro años, pero era lo que había. Necesitaban a la muchacha y a su ejército. Así que no lo desperdiciaría. Y ellos parecían estar de acuerdo, aunque fuera a regañadientes.

El verdadero problema ahora era Eren.

-Sigo pensando que Eren no debería de salir en esta expedición. – comentó Rivaille por tercera vez consecutiva. - Y menos en su estado.

-Vamos, Rivaille. Eren es consciente de su situación, pero sigue siendo un soldado. Aun estando embarazado, todavía puede hacer cosas. Tan solo tiene tres semanas de gestación. – refunfuñó la rubia. La desesperaba la sobre protección que había ejercido el sargento sobre Eren desde que se enteró de la noticia.

-Poco me importa el tiempo que tenga. Eren no debe de salir y punto. – Rivaille se cruzó de brazos, intentando dar por finalizada la conversación de una vez por todas. Pero la cosa no había hecho nada más que empezar.

-Aunque los dos lleváis razón, - Erwin levantó la voz sobre la de los otros – el que debe decidir el ir o no, le concierne a Eren. EL sabrá que es lo mejor para él y para el estado del bebé. No puedo negarle a un soldado a luchar por la humanidad.

Ángela sonrió de lado, mirando a Rivaille. Aun llevando poco tiempo allí, había aprendido a conocer a Eren poco a poco. Sabía que el muchacho no se echaría atrás con respecto a salir fuera de los muros. Había escuchado las habladurías de sus compañeros sobre lo imprudente, impulsivo y eufórico que era cuando le hablaban sobre el exterior. Aunque no le tuviera suficiente aprecio, comprendía lo que el chico sentía. Quería ser libre como el viento.

-Yo me encargaré de preguntárselo a Eren. Pero no quiero que ninguno esté presente. La presión es lo peor que puede ejercerse ante una persona que tiene que decidir entre su deber para con la humanidad y su deber para su familia. – Erwin se estiró, levantándose del asiento en busca de Eren, dejando a los dos sargentos solos en el despacho.

Rivaille la miró de arriba abajo. Es cierto que había cambiado físicamente, pero seguía siendo una niña. La muchacha le miró, haciendo que ambas miradas se encontraran. Sus miradas entraron en lucha, para ver quién era el que ganaba esa batalla. Ninguno daría su brazo a torcer. Eran tan parecidos y, a la vez, tan distintos que la tensión que se había formado en ese lugar se podía sentir incluso en las afueras.

-Si le llega a pasar algo a Eren… - comenzó Rivaille, pero la chica le cortó.

-Tranquilo, pequeñín. – Rivaille frunció aun más el ceño. – Eren permanecerá en todo momento a mi lado. Exceptuando cuando tenga que luchar contra los titanes en tierra.

-Para eso, prefiero cuidarlo yo todo el tiempo. – se cruzó de brazos.

-Como desees, señor puedo con todo. – la chica agitó sus manos sobre su pecho, intentando imitar la voz del sargento. – Pero solo te advierto una cosa. No quiero que te entrometas entre nuestras presas. Se que te encanta degollar titanes y lo que no lo son – Rivaille la miró. Su mirada gélida la estaba torturando, pero poco la importó. De seguro sabía de qué estaba hablando. - Así que, si vas a estar protegiendo a Eren, sólo céntrate en eso. No quiero tener que cargar con alguien que no sabe luchar en tierra.

La chica se aproximó a la puerta, dejando al sargento enfadado e irritado. Esa estúpida mocosa… ¿cómo se atrevía a tratarle así? Antes de que la chica saliera la cogió del brazo, impidiendo que abriera la puerta.

-¿Cómo es que has llegado a ser así, Ángela? Hace cuatro años eras todo lo contrario.

-Eso es lo que pasa cuando confías en que alguien te protegerá por siempre y no lo hace. – le miró con rencor. Esas palabras eran dirigidas para él.

¿Le estaba recriminando el no haber podido hacer nada para traerla de vuelta? El no tiene, ni tenía, la potestad para que ella hubiera vuelto con ellos. Era algo que simplemente ocurrió. La soltó del brazo.

No volvería a cometer el mismo error. Protegería a Eren aun a costa de su vida.

::

Rivaille sujetaba con fuerza las caderas de Eren, mientras éste se dejaba caer sobre las del contrario, haciendo que las penetraciones fueran mucho más profundas. Era verdad, Eren había comenzado a disfrutar el sexo estando el encima. Era mucho más placentero para ambos. Siguió moviéndose de tal forma que Rivaille soltó un ronco gemido de placer. Joder, ¿desde cuándo Eren se había convertido en una fiera en la cama? Le echó la culpa a las hormonas.

Se movió con destreza, haciendo que Eren se quedara tendido en la cama, como era costumbre. Entrelazó sus manos con las del menor y besó sus labios, probando ese dulce néctar que tanto le gustaba, mientras las pequeñas perlas de sudor que se escapaban por sus poros se mezclaban, juntándose en sus labios, dándole un sabor salado al beso.

Volvió a penetrarlo, pero esta vez con mayor velocidad. Eren sujetó con fuerza las manos de Rivaille, mientras ahogaba en los labios del contrario los agudos gemidos que se formaban en su garganta. Amaba hacerlo con Rivaille. Desde que se enteró del embarazo, su apetito sexual había aumentado, sin contar con que su cuerpo estaba mucho más sensible y había comenzado a cambiar, aunque en pequeña medida.

Siguió el ritmo constante de las embestidas, mientras sentía que el tan inoportuno climax le llevaba. Ambos terminaron a la vez, mientras Rivaille caía sobre el castaño, respirando su aroma mezclado con el suyo. Salió de su interior y se posición a su lado, atrayendo al menor hacia él. Se sentía dichoso, pero a la vez preocupado. No había podido preguntarle a Eren sobre lo que había hablado con Erwin, y eso le estaba matando. En cuanto entró al cuarto, Eren se había lanzado sobre él como una fiera en busca de su presa y habían acabado haciendo el amor. Le miró, mientras su respiración se calmaba.

-Eren… - el castaño le miró – vas a ir a la expedición ¿verdad? – el castaño se levantó, mirándole desde arriba.

-Si… bueno. – Se rascó la mejilla – He decidido ir. Pero Erwin me ha puesto una serie de condiciones, en las cuales tú estás incluida.

-Como cuales.

-Como que no puedo separarme de ti ni un momento – contestó de lo más tranquilo, como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

-Eso me lo imaginaba. ¿Qué más?

-No tengo ganas de hablar de ello Rivaille. Estoy cansado… - bajó la mirada.

Rivaille simplemente suspiró. No tenía ganas de discutir tampoco con Eren. Se levantó y acomodó su cabeza en el vientre de Eren, haciendo que este saltara de la sorpresa.

-¿Q-que ha-haces, R-Rivaille? – Preguntó sonrojado.

-¿Qué no es obvio? Quiero sentir al bebé. – Acomodó mejor su oreja en la parte baja del vientre del castaño.

Eren sonrió sonrojado. Rivaille podía ser tan cariñoso a veces. Y pensar que durante el día era el soldado más fuerte de toda la humanidad y que, por las noches, podía ser tan cariñoso y caprichoso. Acarició los cabellos azabaches del sargento, mientras éste cerraba los ojos ante el contacto. Aunque no pudiera sentir nada todavía, sabía que ahí se encontraba, su hijo. Un pequeño calor se podía percibir del vientre de Eren, como si en ese momento su hijo se estuviera formando. Sonrió para sus adentros. Era el hombre más afortunado del mundo.

Eren se acomodó en la cama, mientras Rivaille seguía en la misma posición. A extensas de la gente, ellos dos eran como una pareja normal. Eren miró por la ventana como el día se apagaba, dejando paso a un atardecer anaranjado, el cual le pareció hermoso y a la vez triste. Pero poco le importó la sensación que sintió al ver esa escena tan común, Rivaille estaría siempre a su lado. Pero poco sabían que su relación tendría consecuencias.

::

Armin tocó la puerta del despacho donde se encontraba el comandante. Aunque no era la primera vez que el rubio le pedía que le ayudara con las estrategias, esta vez se sentía nervioso. No porque fuera el comandante, sino por la forma con la que él había pedido que fuera.

_Ven a verme al despacho, Armin. Tengo que hablar contigo._

Su voz había sido melosa. Una sensación de calor le había recorrido el cuerpo en cuanto le oyó. Y su mirada le había dejado por el araste. ¿Cómo era posible que el comandante pudiera mirarle de esa forma tan lasciva?

Esperó a que el hombre le diera paso y entró con lentitud a la estancia. Vio al mayor apoyado en la mesa, mirando por la ventana como la noche se abría paso entre el hermoso atardecer que dejaba atrás.

-¿Me mandó llamar, comandante? – preguntó Arlet con cierto tono avergonzado.

-Si, Armin – Se dirigió a su puesto, mientras dejaba ver que en la mesa un enorme mapa se encontraba cubriendo toda la expansión del mueble. – Necesito tu ayuda para la nueva estrategia a seguir.

El muchacho se aproximó a la mesa, posicionándose al lado de su comandante. Miró el enorme mapa que representaba toda la extensión de María y parte de Rose. Era antiguo, pues en ellos todavía figuraba María como posesión de los humanos. Se inclinó para poder ver mejor lo señalado anteriormente por su superior.

Pero, sin previo aviso, el comandante se había posicionado a sus espaldas, haciendo que su pecho chocara contra ésta, mientras una de sus manos se acercaba a la del muchacho, sujetándola y la otra recorría con suavidad uno de sus costados. Arlet se sonrojó al instante.

-¿C-comandante? – le miró confundido, mientras un extraño placer le recorría el cuerpo.

-Dime, Armin… ¿Qué estrategia debo seguir? – Le preguntó con doble sentido.

Arlet aguantó un gemido involuntario tras sentir como la mano del mayor se dirigía a su entrepierna. Dios mío… ¿Estaba intentando excitarlo? Porque, por alguna extraña razón, lo estaba consiguiendo. Le miró sonrojado. EL comandante le miraba con lujuria retenida. Y le besó en los labios.

En el mismo momento en el que entró al despacho no se imaginaba que acabaría con el comandante de esa forma. No creía que acabaría teniendo sexo salvaje con su superior a extensas del resto del cuartel. Y no se esperaba que el comandante acabara siendo tan considerado con su persona.

* * *

**Y? Qué os pareció este cap? =D**

**He metido algo del pasado de Ángela para que vayáis viendo por qué es así la chica. Pero bueno! COmo que le recriminas? ¬3¬ al final voy a tener que torturarte, Ángela... en fin! Muchos de vosotros me habéis dado a comprender que la muchacha no es de vuestro agrado, pero es un personaje muy importante para la trama final de la historia. Otros que la tenéis sobre la cuerda floja, a ver si es buena o no.**

**Como es de esperar, la dichosa vieja no ha aparecido en este cap, pero aparecerá en el siguiente!**

**Y como os he dicho en el principio, si no os agrada la pareja del comandante con Arlet me lo decís! Fue idea de mi patata, así que si os gusta creo que la llenaríais de felicidad *^***

**Bueno, como siempre... Un lindo review?**

**Nos leemos!**


	12. Hielo derretido

**Hola a todos! =D**

**Como han pasado la semana? Por fin es viernes! Mañana es sábado, pero tengo examen de medicina (un libro de más de 100 hojas con respecto a la sanidad en un avión... u.u) y estoy muy estresada! A parte que el maldito resfriado ha vuelto (quién me manda a mi salir a la calle con solo una sudadera cuando está lloviendo y hace frío...)**

**Pero bueno... dejando mis lamentos aparte... hemos llegado a los 100 reviews! Más exactos a los 118 reviews! *le explota la cabeza de felicidad (?)* Estoy realmente alucinada! EL último capítulo me ha traído muchos comentarios, entre los cuales destaca la sorpresa por la nueva pareja que he metido en la historia (Erwin x Armin). Mi querida patata, en cuanto se lo conté me dijo: "Lo ves? Lo sabía! Sabía que a la gente le gustaba que el comandante le diera a Arlet! Y tu diciendo que o iba a gustar... que poca fe en mí tienes" Si patata! TE doy la razón! HA gustado, y mucho!**

**Y como os dije en el anterior capítulo, os traigo un especial! Para los que no me siguen en FB, puse en mi tablón que subiría un capítulo más largo de lo habitual, con mucho LEMMON, y con el inicio de muchos secretos sin resolver.**

**Muchas gracias, como siempre, a todos los que me dejáis un lindo review, un fav o un follow. Me hacen tremendamente feliz! *^* Os dedico a todos este hermoso capítulo que me llenó de inspiración con vuestros comentarios y me ayudó a concluir! Me ha costado mucho escribir esta semana, ya que la inspiración iba y venía... pero aquí esta! Os lo dedico amores! Saber que si quereis comentar cualquier duda, aceptarme a mi FB que se encuentra en mi perfil de Fanfiction.**

**Y sin más que decir os dejo con el capítulo!**

* * *

**Capítulo 12: Hielo derretido.**

Año 450. Distrito de Trost. Cuartel de la Legión.

La noche se presentó oscura. Una masa de nubes recorría el cielo, tiñéndolo de gris oscuro. Las probabilidades de lluvia eran inminentes y la mayoría de los soldados se preparaban para una noche de tormenta, donde los rayos, truenos y centellas revolotearían por aquel manto oscuro.

Mikasa recorría los pasillos en busca de algo que la distrajera esa noche. No podía contar con Eren para que la protegiera como cuando eran niños bajo las sábanas de su hermano, abrazados, mientras que con cada rayo que caía la muchacha se estremecía. Casi nunca lo reconocía, pero temía las tormentas. Caminó a paso apresurado. Todavía no había cruzado palabra con su hermano desde que se enteró por accidente de su estado. Se sentía dolida. Debía de ser ella la que portara los hijos de Eren…

Chocó contra algo y tambaleó, mientras unos brazos impedían que cayeran de bruces contra el suelo.

-Cuidado, Mikasa. No deberías de andar distraída. – La voz de Jean llegó a sus oídos. Levantó la mirada y se apartó del muchacho con rapidez. ¿Desde cuándo se sonroja al mirar a los ojos al rubio? - ¿Estás bien? Tienes la cara roja.

-Si... estoy bien. Gracias. – Habló de forma monótona. Se sentía nerviosa, y no sabía por qué. Pasó al lado del joven, mientras seguía su camino hacia su habitación. Podía pedírselo a Armin.

Pero su idea fue desechada en cuanto vio al rubio ser "acosado" por el comandante. ¿Desde cuándo esos dos tenían algo? Miró con determinación como el comandante cargaba a Arlet en su espalda, mientras el rostro del rubio se teñía de rojo. Suspiró con resignación y se dio la vuelta, divisando la espalda ancha de Jean. No perdía nada por pedírselo.

-¡Jean! Espera. – el rubio se dio la vuelta. – Tengo que pedirte un favor… - su rostro blanco cambió a rojizo.

::

Ángela permanecía sentada en una de las sillas del comedor, mientras la pequeña lámpara de aceite alumbraba apenas la carta que tenía entre sus manos. Su semblante sereno pasó a uno de furia. A cada palabra que leía, la sangre se le iba helando. Frederic le pedía que se apresurara. Frunció el ceño. No llevaban más de dos semanas allí y, a sabiendas que dentro de dos días tendrían una expedición a fuera de las murallas para acercarse más a la muralla María, los planes habían cambiado. Eren estaba embarazado. Y era algo que su superior no debía de conocer.

Arrugó el papel con fuerza. Mierda. Esto de estar a dos bandas la estaba matando. Una con Frederic, que solo se centraba en encontrar a soldados de élite para llevárselos al norte, por eso ella estaba allí. Y con su nana, la cual estaba obsesionada con Eren y que puede quedarse embarazado. Se sujeta la cabeza con fuerza, pasando sus dedos por su cabello rubio.

Aun a sabiendas de todo eso, tenía la corazonada de que ninguno de los dos bandos era el correcto. Entonces, ¿qué hacer?

-¡Ah! Sargento, no sabía que se encontraba aquí. – la voz cálida de Eren la izo mirarlo. Se encontraba con un pijama que le quedaba extrañamente grande, el pelo revuelto y una taza de porcelana, la cual desconocía su contenido. Miró el reloj de pared. Las 4 de la madrugada.

-Me he entretenido con unas cosas – suspiró cansada. Se estiró en la silla, haciendo que los huesos de su espalda crujiera. Joder, si que eran incómodas esas sillas. - ¿Qué haces levantado tan tarde?

-Las tormentas no es que me agraden mucho – se sonrojó levemente de la vergüenza. Después de todo seguía siendo un niño. Un niño al que le habían obligado a crecer y madurar antes de tiempo. La rubia hizo una señal con la mano para que Eren se sentara a su lado.

EL castaño se aproximó a ella, sentándose en esa silla. Un trueno sonó en las proximidades, haciendo que Eren se encogiera levemente. Odiaba las tormentas. Cuando era pequeño, él y Mikasa se escondían entre sus sábanas para protegerse. Siempre tenían a alguien a quien aferrarse en esas noches. Miró a la chica con curiosidad en cuanto posó una de sus manos blancas en las suyas más oscuras.

-Cuando era pequeña, también me asustaban las tormentas. – sonrió apenas notable – Siempre que había una me escondía en la cama de mis padres. Mi padre siempre me regañaba alegando "Ángela, eres la hija de un comandante, no te debe asustar una pequeña tormenta. Los titanes son mucho más temibles" – soltó una pequeña risa, la cual sorprendió al castaño. – No le debes temer a una pequeña tormenta, Eren. Eres demasiado valiente como para que algo así te aflija.

Eren no cabía en su asombro. Esa mujer, la cual había empezado a odiar, le estaba alagando y… ¿ayudando? Sonrió. No parecía tan mala después de todo. Pero… había algo que le carcomía por dentro, y era algo que no se atrevía a preguntarle a Rivaille. ¿De qué se conocían? ¿Por qué tenían tanta confianza como para tratarse de la forma en la que lo hacían? Tragó saliva con dificultad. Tenía que preguntárselo.

-Disculpe, sargento – la chica le miró – se que no es de mi incumbencia pero… - suspiró bajando la mirada - ¿De qué se conocen usted y el sargento Rivaille?

La pregunta la pilló desprevenida. No creía que el muchacho le llegara a peguntar sobre su relación con el moreno. Sonrió con tristeza, mientras se apoyaba en el respaldo de la silla. Debía de encontrar las palabras adecuadas.

-Rivaille – suspiró con tristeza. – Rivaille me salvó de ser una esclava sexual cuando tenía doce años. –Eren abrió los ojos desconcertado. – Me quedé huérfana de madre cuando tenía seis. Cinco años después mi padre murió en una expedición fuera de los muros. Me quedé a cargo de una anciana que mis padres conocían y que me crió como si fuera su propia nieta. Pero, al cumplir los doce, unos bandidos asaltaron la aldea donde vivía. Me secuestraron y quisieron venderme a un pervertido de la capital. Rivaille me salvó de aquel desgraciado. – sus palabras se iban apagando, hasta quedarse en un simple susurro.

Eren no cabía en su asombro. La vida no era justa a veces, y más con gente como ellos. Se sentía identificado con ella. Sonrió.

-¿Puedo hacerla una propuesta? – La chica le miró, esperando a que le se lo dijera – ¿Le parecería bien que… me quedara con usted? – se sorprendió. Pero, por qué negarse. Eren le agradaba, y no era tan malo que una pequeña compañía.

::

Rivaille se despertó de golpe. Sentía su corazón latir a cien por hora. De su frente cayó una pequeña gota de sudor frío. ¿Qué había sido aquello? ¿Una pesadilla? Se sujetó la frente, secándose el sudor que corría por este y se tapó la cara con el brazo. Había visto la muerte de Eren. Había sido tan nítida y real que hasta había sentido sus propias lágrima caer por sus mejillas y como el calor del cuerpo de Eren se desvanecía poco a poco.

_Sargento… cuida de… de nuestro bebé…_

Se incorporó de golpe. Estúpida pesadilla. Le estaba atormentando. Miró hacia su derecha, esperando encontrar el cuerpo del menor a su lado. Pero no estaba. El miedo le recorrió el cuerpo. Eren no estaba. ¿Dónde estaba ese jodido mocoso? ¿Acaso no había sido un sueño? ¿Había sido real lo que sintió? Se levantó de golpe y salió de su cuarto en busca del menor. La desesperación le llenó en cuanto llegó al cuarto-celda del castaño, pero tampoco estaba. Su cama estaba hecha, sin indicios de haber dormido allí. Entonces, ¿dónde estaba?

La tormenta no había cesado, y los rallos iluminaban los recovecos más insólitos del castillo. Volvió al primer piso, recorriendo los pasillos. Hasta que una luz procedente del comedor redirigió sus pasos. La puerta estaba entreabierta y dos siluetas se encontraban recostadas una encima de la otra. Entró, moviendo la puerta despacio. Y ahí lo encontró, dormido en el hombro de Ángela mientras esta tenía la barbilla apoyada en la cabeza del primero.

Los miró con curiosidad. ¿Desde cuándo se llevaban bien esos dos? Se aproximó a Eren, el cual dormía plácidamente y le depositó un beso en los labios.

-¿Desde cuándo eres tan cariñoso? – la voz ronca por el sueño de Ángela le sorprendió. Levantó la mirada, encontrándose a la rubia medio dormida. Se incorporó, dejando que Rivaille cargara al moreno. Se rascó los ojos.

-¿Y tu desde cuando te volviste tan arisca? – la preguntó con la voz baja para no despertar al castaño.

-_Touché_ – respondió con el acento francés que aprendió del él.

Rivaille se dirigió a la salida sin dedicarle una última mirada a la rubia, la cual se le había quedado mirando hasta que desapareció de su vista. Caminó por los pasillos a oscuras de la legión, hasta que llegó a su cuarto, depositó a Eren en la cama y se acostó a su lado, rodeando el cuerpo del castaño en un protector abrazo. Ese dichoso sueño le había dejado exhausto. Nunca llegó a pensar que amar a alguien le iba a dar tantos problemas.

::

A la mañana siguiente, el día amaneció radiante. No parecía que hubiera habido una tormenta hace apenas unas horas atrás. Las pequeñas gotas que aun quedaban en las hojas de los árboles se mezclaban con el rocío de la mañana.

Eren despertó. Los brazos sobre protectores del sargento aferraban su cintura con fuerza. Sonrió y se giró, quedando a escasos centímetros de su cara. Adoraba verle dormir. Besó sus labios con sutileza, impregnando los suyos con el sabor de su sargento. Mañana saldrían de exploración. No sabía si sobrevivirían o no. Cuantos compañeros volverían con vida. Cuantas familias se volverían a destruir en cuanto cruzaran la puerta de muro.

Se acurrucó en su pecho, oyendo el latir del corazón de su amado. La gente pensaba que Rivaille no era humano, que alguien tan fuerte y frío no podría tener corazón. Pero ahí estaba, oyendo como sonaba. Como cada latido retumbaba en su oído. Los demás no conocían al moreno como lo conocía él. Sabía de sobra que no era una persona que demostrara sus sentimientos, pero, a pesar de ello, sabía que lo amaba. Se lo había demostrado en más de una ocasión con gestos, no con palabras. Y con eso le bastaba.

Rivaille se movió a su lado, intentando despertar. Eren se puso encima suya en cuanto el mayor se puso bocarriba. Le miró con detenimiento como se rascaba los ojos y soltaba un bostezo. Eso le hacía verse tan adorable. Y pensar que dentro de unas horas sería el mismo cascarrabias de siempre, con sus manías de la limpieza y el orden. Se colocó sobre sus caderas, haciendo que el moreno le mirara extrañado.

-¿Qué haces, mocoso? – le preguntó aún medio dormido. Eren no respondió. Sólo se limitó a moverse con delicadeza sobre las caderas del contrario, sacándole un que otro suspiro al mayor. Adoraba escucharle gruñir cuando hacían el amor. Le excitaba tanto. Rivaille abrió los ojos tras haberlos cerrado al sentir que una descarga le recorría el cuerpo. Eren había comenzado a quitarse la camiseta del pijama, que le quedaba enorme, y la tiraba a un lado de la cama.

-¿Pretendes hacerlo a estas horas de la mañana? – Rivaille el cogió de la cadera y tiró hacia abajo, haciendo que Eren gimiera tras sentir como el miembro del moreno se endurecía y simulaba penetraciones por encima de su ropa.

-¿Es malo que quiera hacerlo ahora? – preguntó con falsa inocencia.

-Por mi genial… - se incorporó, besando los labios del castaño.

::

Armin amaneció en una habitación que no era la suya. Miró con detenimiento como era una habitación enorme, llena de papeles y mapas por todos los lados. Se incorporó en la cama, pero un dolor procedente de su parte baja le hizo estremecer. ¿Dónde estaba? Miró para todos lados, hasta toparse con la figura del comandante sentado en el marco de la ventana, mientras que en su mano sostenía un cigarrillo. Arlet se sonrojó, recordando que la noche anterior había tenido sexo descontrolado con su superior.

Aun con la incertidumbre de saber por qué el comandante se había decantado por él, se levantó de la cama, acercándose a la ancha espalda de Smith. Sus manos tocaron la ancha espalda del comandante, recorriéndola con cautela. Las marcas rojas que le había hecho seguían impregnadas en ella. Las besó, haciendo al comandante tensarse por el contacto.

-Veo que ya despertaste. – el comandante se dio la vuelta encarando al menor. Este se sonrojó.

-Así es, comandante – susurró apenas el rubio. Se sentía cohibido, aun a sabiendas que el comandante había recorrido su cuerpo entero. Pero, aun así, la vergüenza no desaparecía de su persona.

El comandante le acercó a su cuerpo, rodeando su cintura pequeña. En comparación de cuerpos, la del comandante era corpulenta, enorme. Prácticamente era el doble del rubio. El de Armin era pequeño, menudo, y no poseía las características necesarias como para llegar a ser un soldado que tuviera utilidad en el combate.

Besó su cuello, haciendo que Arlet sintiera un pequeño escalofrío. Recordó la noche anterior, haciendo que un leve gemido saliera de su garganta. Se sentía tan bien. El comandante le dirigió a la cama, depositando su frágil cuerpo sobre el lecho que había vivido todo lo acontecido la noche anterior. Con vergüenza posó sus manos alrededor del cuello de su superior, atrayéndolo a sus labios. Si… adoraba los ásperos labios del comandante. Finos, secos y ásperos… pero deseables. Al contrario que los suyos: suaves y aterciopelados.

Los besó con demanda. Sus lenguas entraron en un vals, enredándose entre ellas. La excitación iba en aumento. El comandante repasó cada centímetro del abdomen del menor, llegando hasta su entrepierna despierta. Arlet ahogó un gemido al sentir como Erwin recorría la longitud de su miembro con calma, haciendo que su cordura desapareciera.

Quería sentirlo, quería que le hiciera suyo de nuevo, como la noche anterior. Hizo rodar su cuerpo, posicionándose hora encima. Frotó con delicadeza el miembro ya despierto del comandante contra su trasero, haciendo gemir al mayor. Quería oírlo gemir. Bajó hasta sus labios, volviéndolos a besar. Si… tan adictivos.

Erwin no pudo soportarlo más y comenzó a dilatar la entrada del menor. Primero un dedo, luego el segundo y después un tercero. Armin gemía, desesperado. Quería sentirlo dentro de sí. Los dedos de Smith simularon penetraciones, mientras con su otra mano frotaba el miembro del menor. Adoraba las expresiones de la cara de Armin mientras lo hacían. Sacó los dedos y aproximó su miembro a la entrada de Arlet. El menor fue descendiendo poco a poco por la longitud. Sentía como se abría paso entre su carne.

Joder.

Era exquisitamente perfecto.

Una vez dentro, Armin comenzó a moverse, mientras sentía como el comandante sujetaba sus caderas para dirigir el ritmo, guiándolo hasta tocar ese punto que le hacía gritar de placer.

Las embestidas fueron aumentando, mientras el calor y los gemidos eran cada vez más altos. Poco les importaba que les oyeran. Ya debían de saberlo. El rubio era del comandante. Sólo de él.

::

Hanji paseaba feliz por los pasillos. Llevaba consigo los primeros análisis del bebé en sus manos. Se sentía dichosa. Era la primera vez que seguiría el embarazo de alguien. Y no de cualquier persona. Sino de Eren, el chico titán. No hacía otra cosa que imaginarse cómo sería su sobrino, porque, definitivamente lo era. Quería a Rivaille como un hermano, y a Eren por igual. Asique ese niño o niña sería su consentido/a.

¿Cómo sería? ¿Saldría con la cara de amargado de Rivaille? ¿O sería igual a Eren? Las preguntas en su cabeza no cesaban. Sentía curiosidad por saber si el bebé poseería los mismos poderes que su "madre", después de todo, Eren era capaz de convertirse en titán. Quien sabe… a lo mejor tendrían un mini titán entre ellos.

Su sonrisa boba revoloteaba por el lugar, haciendo que los demás soldados la miraran como si estuviera loca. Y lo estaba. Estaba loca por conocer a ese bebé que crecía más rápido que de costumbre.

A decir verdad, el embarazo de Eren resultaba ser muy avanzado. Aun poseyendo dos semanas, los análisis indicaban que el crecimiento del feto era de cuatro semanas. Si estaba en lo cierto, ese crecimiento rápido podría hacer que el embarazo, en lugar de durar los nueve meses normales, serían cinco menes escasos.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por los sonidos y golpes procedentes del cuarto del sargento. Con curiosidad se acercó a la puerta, pegando su oído a la madera.

_S-sargento… no tan… ahhh!... no tan… fuerte…. Mgh!_

Apartó la cabeza, sonrojándose. Par de pervertidos. Mira que no desaprovechaban las horas ni nada… Suspiró con resignación y volvió a mirar el papel. Ya tendría tiempo de mostrarles los informes.

Redirigió sus pasos volviendo a oír los gemidos del castaño. Una sonrisa gatuna surcó sus labios. Tal vez… debía de hacerles algo a esa parejita con las hormonas revueltas…

La castaña miró por los pasillos, intentando encontrar a cierta rubia que se encontraba pasando un trapo por el marco de la ventana que daba directo al jardín. Perfecto…

-¡Ángela! – la aludida se dio la vuelta, mirándola con cara de pocos amigos. – Tengo una propuesta para ti… que creo que va a interesarte. – la chica alzó una ceja.

-¿Una propuesta viniendo de ti? De seguro no traes nada bueno entre manos. – se cruzó de brazos.

-Créeme, esto va a interesarte. Es sobre el pequeño Rivaille y Erencito. – La rubia la miró de reojo, sintiendo curiosidad.

-Habla. – la sonrisa de Hanji se agrandó.

::

-¿Crees que esté sosa la sopa, Ymir? – La voz aterciopelada de la rubia hizo girar a la castaña, que se encontraba pelando patatas al otro lado de la cocina.

Hoy las había tocado a ellas encargarse de la comida, mientras los demás se encargaban del resto de quehaceres del castillo. La cocina era un lugar tranquilo, si querías desaparecer del mundo por un rato. Y eso era lo que Ymir quería, permanecer, aunque fuera unas horas, con su querida Historia.

-Dejame probar. – La castaña se aproximó a ella, tomando la cuchara que había entre sus manos y bebió. La sopa estaba caliente, pero no sabía mal. Al contrario. Estaba deliciosa. – Está bien. - Historia era una gran cocinera. Ella solo se encargaba de ayudarla en lo que podía.

-¡Gracias!- Su sonrisa radiante la hizo sonrojar levemente. La muchacha era la única persona que podía hacer sonrojar a la morena.

Volvieron a lo suyo. Mientras Ymir seguía pelando patatas, Historia tarareaba una linda canción que la trajo recuerdos. Recuerdos de cuando se conocieron.

_Oe… ¿sabes cantar? Suena muy bonita…_

Miró la espalda de la rubia. Se había enamorado de ella desde ese instante. Pero nunca había tenido el valor de declararse. Y mucho menos habiendo tenido al idiota de Reiner pululando a su alrededor. Frunció el ceño. Ese estúpido… ¿dónde estará ahora? ¿Estarían bien él y Belthor?

-Ymir… ¿me estás escuchando? – la castaña la miró. Historia se encontraba delante de ella, moviendo la mano como si quisiera despertarla.

-Lo siento, estaba distraída. – bajó la mirada. La rubia se sentó a su lado.

-¿Pensabas en ellos? – la preguntó preocupada.

-En cierta manera.

-No fue culpa tuya, Ymir. – la cogió de la mano, haciendo que la morena se sonrojara. – Verás que pronto se arreglan las cosas.

-Eso espero… - suspiró. Apretó la mano de la rubia y se acostó en su hombro. Adoraba esos pequeños momentos con la rubia.

-Ymir… - la chica la miró. Y sintió los labios de la rubia sobre los suyos. Cálidos, esponjosos. Sintió que su mundo desaparecía, y sólo existían ellas dos.

Sin que nadie las molestara.

::

Resopló por séptima vez. Eso era estúpido. Como se había dejado convencer por esa loca para que le llevara al medio del bosque. Se cruzó de brazos. Su paciencia se estaba agotando a la vez que Hanji no daba señales de vida. Miró al cielo, tapado por la espesa capa de hojas de los grandes árboles que componían ese bosque. A su derecha podía percibir el sonido de un riachuelo, seguramente afluente del gran río que recorre la extensión de las murallas. Se acercó a este, mirando su reflejo difuminado en las claras aguas. Se sentía realmente estúpido.

Azotó el agua, haciendo que diminutas gotas revolotearan por el aire y acabaran de bueno en el curso del río. Su semblante volvió a aparecer sobre el agua una vez calmada. Se veía a sí mismo, como siempre, pero con algo diferente. Sus ojos ya no denotaban esa frialdad que tanto le caracterizaba. Ahora eran más claros, más abiertos. Todo por culpa de ese mocoso estúpido que había derretido su helado corazón. Se sentó en el pasto haciendo que la parte baja de su uniforme se humedeciera levemente. Odiaba la humedad. Pero en esos momentos poco le importaba.

Por otro lado, Eren era dirigido al mismo lugar donde se encontraba el sargento por Ángela, la cual había caído en el mismo juego que Hanji había inventado para que esos dos pudieran hacer sus cosas. Y con cosas se refería a lo que la científica denominaba:

"_El juego del titán y el enano". Dejemos que esos dos disfruten de un momento romántico en el bosque. De seguro que encuentran algo con que divertirse._

Ángela tiró con fuerza de la manga de Eren, haciendo que éste diera un traspiés con una de las raíces de los árboles que obstaculizaban su paso.

-Ten más cuidado… mocoso. – susurró con desgana. Esa maldita de Hanji se la iba a pagar.

Eren la miró. No parecía la misma mujer con la que había conversado la noche anterior. Al contrario. Parecía que volvía a ser la misma sargento desagradable de siempre. Bajó la mirada. Creía que la rubia habría cambiado un poco estando allí, pero parecía que no.

Ángela se detuvo en medio de una extensión de terreno en medio del bosque. Ese lugar era precioso. Se encontraba en medio de un espeso bosque que rodeaba toda la periferia. Los pastos eran verde claro y podía ver que las pequeñas flores de otoño que aún persistían con no morir se mecían con la pequeña brisa que recorría el lugar. Estaba en pendiente, acabando en un pequeño arrollo que circulaba por en medio de la extensa pradera. Eren agudizó la mirada al ver a un bulto moverse en la orilla del riachuelo. Se sorprendió al ver que era Rivaille. Se encontraba sin su chaqueta, únicamente en camisa blanca y con el DMT.

-Sargen… - no pudo terminar la frase. Alguien le había empujado, haciéndole rodar colina abajo. El recorrido fue largo pero rápido. Sintió unos fuertes brazos impedir que acabara derecho al agua del arrollo. Levantó la mirada, encontrándose con la oscura de Rivaille. Le había ayudado.

-Mira que eres patoso, mocoso. – pronunció irritado. Era costumbre del menor ser un poco pato para algunas cosas. Le sujetó fuertemente, haciéndole levantar entre sus brazos.

-No fue culpa mía, alguien me empujó. – reprochó inflando los carrillos.

Rivaille se le quedó mirando. ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan adorable ese jodido mocoso?

-Ya claro… de seguro te escurriste y caíste colina abajo. – pronunció con un toque cómico en su voz.

-¡No! Estaba con Ángela y de repente… estaba rodando por el suelo. - ¿Ángela? Esa estúpida cría que hacía aquí. Miró arriba de la colina, y no vio a nadie. De seguro había tirado a Eren a propósito. Y entonces recordó algo importante.

-Eren… - le miró entre serio y preocupado - ¿El bebe… está bien? – El castaño le miró. No se había percatado del mísero detalle de que la caída podía haber afectado a su bebé. Se protegió el vientre al instante.

-Si… no te preocupes… - acarició suavemente su propia tripa. Estaba seguro que el bebé estaba bien. Seguía sintiendo su presencia consigo.

Rivaille suspiró tranquilo, mientras abrazaba protectoramente al menor. Eren se sorprendió ante tal acto del moreno, pues Rivaille no era el que le iba a abrazar. Normalmente él era el que abrazaba al sargento y recibía una patada como respuesta. Siguió el abrazo, apoyando su cabeza en el hueco entre el cuello y la clavícula de Rivaille. Permanecieron así largo rato, mientras el moreno acariciaba los cabellos castaños de Eren. Eran suaves y finos.

-Rivaille. – el sargento le miró. – Mañana es la expedición.

-Lo sé.

-¿Crees que estaremos bien? – pronunció en un susurro más para si mismo. Rivaille le abrazó con fuerza.

-Yo te protegeré, Eren. Aun a costa de mi vida. – El castaño levantó la cabeza, encontrándose con la mirada decidida de Rivaille. Estaba dispuesto a entregar su vida por él, por el mocoso. Sonrió.

Y besó sus labios, demandando cada segundo que había estado sin probarlos. Recostó al menor en el verde pasto de la orilla. Estaba húmedo, pero les importaba bien poco. EL calor que comenzaba a formarse desde sus entrañas y llegando a sus poros les servía de contraste con el frío que comenzaba a hacer a aquellas horas. El atardecer había llegado, oscureciendo poco a poco el lugar.

Rivaille se deshizo de sus correas y de las de Eren, desabrochando la camiseta del menor de paso. Le encantaba el contraste de su piel bronceada con la suya propia, como la leche. Acarició cada tramo de su suave piel. Conocía cada parte, cada punto sensible, cada lugar que sabía que acabaría por tener un moratón por la rudeza de sus manos.

Pero eso a Eren no le importaba. Era un masoquista, y Rivaille lo sabía. Se volvieron a besar, mientras la camiseta impoluta de Rivaille volaba de su cuerpo al suelo. Los dos rodaron por el pasto, mientras sus lenguas seguían jugando. Eren acabó encima del contrario y comenzó a desabrochar el cierre del pantalón. Los bajó y consigo la ropa interior negra de su superior, mostrando el miembro ya despierto de Rivaille. Eren se mordió el labio. Nunca le había hecho nada parecido a Rivaille, y se sentía nervioso. Se lamió los labios y besó la punta, haciendo al sargento temblar involuntariamente. Eren no era ese tipo de personas que daban placer así como así. Le conocía. Sabía que se estaba muriendo de vergüenza. Pero todo pensamiento se desvaneció cuando sintió su miembro dentro de la cavidad bucal del castaño. Se sentía en la gloria. Eren recorría toda su longitud con exactitud y rudeza, pasando sus dientes por entre los laterales, haciendo soltar gruñidos de placer al mayor. Era el mejor sexo oral que le había hecho en toda su vida.

Detuvo al castaño en cuanto sintió que el orgasmo se le llevaría. No quería acabar. No todavía. Le sujetó de los hombros y lo depositó de nuevo en el pasto, terminando de desvestirlo con lentitud. Eren sentía que se moría de placer. Esa pequeña tortura le estaba atormentando, y las ganas de sentir de nuevo a su querido sargento en su interior aumentaban. Levantó el rostro del mayor – el cual estaba besando su pecho – y lo besó en los labios. Las manos de ambos recorrían el cuerpo de otro, sin dejar un tramo. Se sentían únicos en el mundo.

Rivaille abandonó sus labios para dirigirse a su vientre, dejando pequeños besos sobre donde su pequeño hijo se formaba. Eren sonrió con ternura. Ese era un gesto que guardaría en su memoria para siempre. Pero poco le duró, ya que sintió como Rivaille invadía su interior con uno de sus dedos, dilatándolo. Su cuerpo se arqueó, haciendo que su cabeza se echara hacia atrás de placer. Luego entró un segundo y posteriormente el tercero. El dolor era prácticamente nulo. Su cuerpo estaba acostumbrado a ello.

Volvió a sentir el frío del pasto en cuanto Rivaille cogió sus piernas para posicionarse ente sus piernas. Era el momento que ambos estaban anhelando. El unirse por fin. Como lo habían hecho tantas veces. Y todas especiales y únicas a su manera.

Rivaille se deslizó hacia delante, penetrando a Eren de una sola estocada. El moreno gritó de placer. Sabía que esa sensación lo llenaría por completo. El dolor pasaba a un segundo plano. Solo quería sentir a su amado haciéndole el amor como solo él sabía hacerlo. El vaivén comenzó lento, tranquilo, como era costumbre. Pero esa vez Eren quería más. Quería sentir más.

-Ri-Rivaille… más… más fuerte – rogó. Y el moreno no pudo negarse.

Las envestidas cambiaron rotundamente. Cada una, certera, fuerte, deliciosa, tocaba ese punto que volvía loco al castaño. Sus gemidos, cada vez más altos. Sus miradas, nubladas por el placer, se encontraron en medio de la noche, mientras las pequeñas luces en el cielo iluminaban la escena. Sabían que como único testigo esa noche estaba la luna y sus consejeras. Se besaron con demanda, mientras sentían que llegaban al final.

Un fuerte gemido salió de los labios de Eren al sentir que acababa entre ambos cuerpos, incitando al moreno a acabar en su interior. Ambos cuerpos exhaustos por aquel acto tan impredecible, se perdían entre la oscuridad de la noche. Rivaille seguía recorriendo el cuerpo impregnado de sudor de Eren, mientras este acariciaba sus cabellos.

Esa noche era la última noche antes de la expedición. Y no la despreciarían. El amor inundaría el lugar. Y esa noche, sería una noche especial. No hacían falta palabras, ni falsas promesas. Solo el saber que permanecerían juntos hasta el final.

::

La mañana había amanecido nublada, de nuevo. Parecía que el tiempo estaba acorde con los ánimos del equipo. Esa expedición era diferente del resto que habían tenido. Era una vuelta de reconocimiento para abrir paso hacia el antiguo hogar de Eren. Y esa vez contaban con el escuadrón del Norte.

Erwin miró para atrás, encontrándose a la Rivaille junto a Eren, el cual solo le sonreía para calmarle. A su derecha se encontraba Ángela, junto a su equipo y les daba órdenes de cómo proceder a usar los _rollers._ Y a su izquierda se encontraba Armin, el cual al sentirse observado le dedicó una mirada llena de ternura. Su sonrisa borró todo atisbo de duda. Y volvió a mirar al frente. Ese día sería su primera expedición con el norte, los cuales parecían muy emocionados con los preparativos.

Las puertas comenzaron a abrirse, mientras la gente que se había acercado al la muralla les vitoreaba y les mandaba mensajes de ánimo.

-¡Preparados! – gritó a todo pulmón. – ¡Esta es la expedición número 59! ¡Avancen! – volvió a gritar. Los caballos relincharon y la formación comenzó a moverse con rapidez.

La expedición numero 59 había comenzado y con ella, la esperanza de un pequeño rayo de luz que iluminara los días oscuros de la humanidad.

* * *

**Y bien!?**

**Que os pareció este capítulo? Os puse dos lemmons... luego os quejáis! Fujoshis empedernidas! (Pero con cariño, os adoro *^*)**

**Quería poner el inicio de la expedición en este capítulo porque, sinceramente, el capítulo que viene y seguramente el que le siga, será cuando estén fuera de las murallas, y va a ser largito. Van a suceder muchas cosas en esa expedición! Sed pacientes!**

**Alegando otra vez... Cualquier duda me avisais por MP, Review o me agregáis al Facebook o twitter =D Sabed que con todo mi corazón os contesto con mucho gusto.**

**Los siguientes capítulos van a traer muchas sorpresas de parte de los personajes! Y estoy deseando escribirlo para poder contároslo.**

**Como siempre... Un lindo Review?**

**Nos leemos en la siguiente actualización! Un beso enorme! =D**


	13. Expedición (parte 1)

**Hola a todos!**

**YA se, YA SE!Seguro que la gran mayoría de vosotros quieran matarme por no haber actualizado la semana pasada... Pero es que me surgió algo realmente importante...**

**FUI AL SALÓN DEL MANGA DE BARCELONA! Y fue alucinante! Compré demasiadas cosas y estuve tres días recorriendo cada uno de los puestos que había en el recinto (en los dos edificios). También pude estrenar mi cosplay de Shingeki no Kyojin (más claros mi querida Ymir-sama y mi uke preferido EREN!) También volví a hacer el de Allen Walker, pero ese no tuvo tanto exito. Más de 200 fotos nos hicieron a mi y a mis compañeros el viernes y el sábado! Fue increible.**

**Bueno, dejando comentarios aparte sobre el que no pude actualizar, mi querida patata me recomendó que actualizara antes, pero la inspiración no estaba de mi parte así que esto es lo que ha quedado de mis largas noches en vela.**

**Como siempre daros las gracias por todos vuestros reviews, favs y follows! Me hacen tremendamente feliz.**

**Dedicar este capítulo a todos mis lectores, tanto nuevos como los que la siguen desde el principio. Pero en especial, dedicárselo a mi querida Thereza y Morita Misaki, que están atentas a todas y cada una de las cosas que hago gracias a facebook y Twitter! Se os quiere! Da gusto tener a gente como vosotras! También a PaulaXDB por su gran trabajo en la pagina de Rivaille x Eren. Misaki! Gracias por dedicarme ese capítulo de Rivaille x Eren! Fue hermoso y ya te lo dije! Sigue así preciosa :D Se llama "Recuerdo" y tengo el link en mi perfil.**

**Una cosa más antes de dejaros con el cap: Muchos de vosotros me han preguntado via review que cómo podían contactar conmigo. Pues bien. NE mi perfil están los links correspondientes a mi facebook, mi twitter y mi deviant art (aunque este último lo uso bien poco). Así que cualquier cosa me contactais y encantada de contestaros y recibiros!**

**Son más que decir, os dejo el cap.**

* * *

**Capítulo 13: Expedición (Parte 1)**

Año 850. Periferia del Muro María. Población: 0. Titanes: +1000.

La formación avanzaba a paso apresurado. El paraje era desolado y sombrío. Las nubes tapaban la gran mayoría del cielo, oscureciendo el día. El sol apenas había alumbrado sus pasos, haciendo que los ánimos fueran decayendo poco a poco. Aun sabiendo que los titanes no aparecerían si hacían demasiado escándalo, el temor de ser descubiertos estaba presente en cada uno de los soldados de la formación.

Rivaille miró por encima de su hombro a Eren, que cabalgaba unos pasos a su espalda. Sabía que el temor a que su sueño se volviera realidad le estaba carcomiendo por dentro. Ese estúpido sueño que le había dejado helado y sin apenas aliento. Hizo una mueca de desagrado y volvió a mirar al frente. Se aproximaban a un espeso bosque.

Ángela miraba con disimulo todas las acciones de la parejita del año. Sabía de sobra que su cometido era proteger única y exclusivamente a Eren. Pero aun a sabiendas de eso, el pecho se le encogía al saber que Rivaille podría salir herido de todo esto. La estúpida de su nana no veía las consecuencias de llevar a cabo la profecía.

_-Protege a ese bebé. Me da igual como lo hagas. Solo protege al niño que Eren lleva en su vientre. – la cogió de las manos. – Incluso si tienes que matar al padre._

_-¿De qué estás hablando, nana?_

_-Solo hazme caso, Ángela. Ese sujeto, por muy Pecado que sea, sigue siendo un hombre. No necesito que alguien se entrometa en mis planes. Ahora mismo, la prioridad es Eren._

Chasqueó la lengua. Enana del demonio…

Estaba harta de la profecía, de su comandante, de todo. Su caballo se alteró al conocer el estado anímico de su jinete. Ésta, con maestría, se relajó al momento, permaneciendo en la misma posición en la que se había quedado. Dylan, su subordinado se acercó con cuidado, sabiendo que su sargento no se encontraba de buen humor.

-¿Está bien, sargento? – le preguntó con cuidado.

-Sí, estoy bien. – siguió mirando al frente, aun sabiendo que su ceño estaba ligeramente fruncido. Todo se estaba complicando.

Erwin miró la escena desde lo lejos, acompañado de Armin, el cual era su ayudante en aquella expedición. Tenían una relación un tanto extraña. No se podía llamar amor, ya que él no estaba enamorado del menor, pero si se sentía atraído y le tenía mucha estima. Aun a sabiendas que su relación podía dañar su trabajo, su relación estaba a extensas de todo lo demás. Sólo se veían en las noches. Mientras, el resto del día, se trataban como superior y subordinado.

Armin le miró extrañado, para luego sonreír abiertamente. Ese niño era todo un misterio. AL contrario que Eren, Armin era mucho más difícil de leer. No era el libro abierto que podía llega ser el subordinado de Rivaille. Suspiró resignado y volvió la vista al frente.

Mientras, Eren se sujetaba con fuerza el vientre. Sabía que no debía de haber salido de expedición, pero su maldito orgullo de soldado no le permitía dejar sus quehaceres. Su vida estaba ligada al ejército y al servicio a la corona. No podía permitirse el lujo de dejarlo sólo por que estuviera embarazado. Esa era la cuestión. Los altos mandos no podían enterarse de lo sucedido. Si lo hicieran, correría grave peligro. El, su bebé y, por consiguiente, Rivaille.

Y él era el que menos tenía que ver con esto. Suspiró resignado y acarició su vientre por encima de la ropa. Sabía que todo saldría bien si Rivaille permanecía a su lado. Los protegería a ambos. Y eso le daba fuerzas para continuar. Esa expedición sería larga y muy peligrosa. Pero ya no había marcha atrás. Había tomado una decisión, y no la incumpliría.

Arrebataría de ese mundo a los jodidos titanes de una vez por todas. Y lo haría por su hijo.

::

Eran pasadas las seis de la tarde cuando los soldados decidieron detenerse en medio de una explanada cerca de unos enormes árboles que les impedía ver el otro lado. Eran unos árboles frondosos y con unos troncos demasiado gordos y bien conservados.

Ymir se encontraba sentada al lado de Historia, mientras la rubia hablaba de forma animada sobre cosas relacionadas con la cocina. No llegaba a comprender como es que a una chica tan joven le llegaba a gustar tanto la cocina. Siguió mirando los labios de Historia abrirse y cerrarse mientras intentaba permanecer en la conversación. Pero su cabeza estaba en otra parte.

Recordaba.

Recordaba cómo es que de todos los que habían comenzado siendo sus compañeros habían acabado desapareciendo o incluso muriendo ante sus ojos. Recordó a Marco, el cómo Jean sufrió su muerte más que ninguno. Sus compañeros de la legión en el ataque a Trost. Los de la legión en la captura de la titán hembra. El que Annie se haya encerrado en sí misma para que no puedan sonsacarle nada. Y la anterior huida de Reiner y Belthor.

Echaba de menos a esos dos estúpidos. En cierta manera les había ayudado a escapar. Pero con ella habían tenido una segunda oportunidad. LE habían ofrecido la salvación a costa de la vida de sus compañeros. Había sido una cobarde. Una estúpida cobarde que solo pensaba en ella misma en aquel entonces. Y también en el bien estar de Historia.

-Ymir – la mano de Historia se había posado en su hombro. - ¿Estás bien? – la preguntó preocupada.

-Si… estoy bien, tranquila. – sonrió de la única forma que lo hacía con la rubia.

Jean había observado como la morena se distraía unos segundos. Aunque no lo quisiera reconocer, la chica había sido la más afectada con la huida de Reiner y Belthor. Suspiró resignado y le dio un trago a la botella de agua que tenía en la mano. Esos dos idiotas… eran como Annie. Los que habían iniciado esta contienda en la que todos habían sido incluidos. Era injusto.

::

-Eren… - Ángela se había acercado al castaño que se encontraba un poco más alejado del resto. El muchacho se dio la vuelta encarándola. Había algo en sus ojos que no le daban buena espina. - ¿Estás bien?

-Si – respondió en un susurro – sólo me duele un poco la cabeza.

La muchacha no le miró muy convencida. Sabía que el embarazo le estaba dando demasiados inconvenientes, entre los cuales destacaba el cansancio, el sueño y las ganas de comer. Y sabiendo que el embarazo del muchacho era mucho más veloz que el de cualquier otro ser humano, la energía que gastaba era demasiada. Suspiró resignada. Se parecía tanto a ella en esa época. Una punzada en el pecho de la rubia se implantó. Recordar los momentos que había vivido con Rivaille eran dolorosos y agradables al mismo tiempo.

_Eres una masoquista, Ángela._

-Voy a ir a ver los preparativos para seguir. Deberías de terminar con lo que estés haciendo o te quedarás aquí. – Le gritó la sargento una vez alejada unos 3 metros del muchacho.

Eren miró desaparecer entre los soldados del norte a la rubia. No entendía cual era su repentino interés hacia su persona. De seguro que el comandante le había impuesto que la cuidara al igual que Rivaille. Frunció el ceño. Que estuviera embarazado no significaba que estuviera inválido. Terminó de ver el árbol donde hace unos momentos se había dedicado a reforzar con una cinta de color negra.

Desde la muerte del escuadrón de Rivaille, Eren se había dedicado, en cada una de las salidas, a amarrar en un árbol una cinta de color negro en conmemoración a todos los caídos en batalla contra los titanes.

Se levantó y prosiguió a acercarse a su caballo, el cual estaba al lado del de Rivaille. Se acercó decidido, mientras el sargento veía cada uno de los movimientos del menor. Eren se comportaba de forma distinta en las misiones. Siempre tenía esa expresión de culpa en el rostro. Se había culpado de la muerte de todos sus compañeros caídos en relación a todas las misiones en las que habían tenido que salvarle la vida.

Agarró con firmeza uno de sus hombros, haciendo que esa mirada verdosa se encontrara con la oscura de él. Sentía la necesidad de abrazarlo, de besarlo. Pero sabía que no era el momento ni el lugar de hacer esas estupideces. Se dedicó a mostrarle una mirada de comprensión y subió a su caballo bajo la atenta mirada de Eren, el cual sabía que Rivaille no era hombre de palabras. Sonrió y subió a su caballo.

::

Cabalgaban lo más rápido que podían. Los jadeos de los caballos eran lo único que se oían en la expansión de tierra en la que se encontraban. Los cascos de los caballos rebotaban con fuerza en el suelo y los suspiros de los soldados eran cada vez más notarios. Estaban cansados y el hambre les hacía bacilar.

Pálidos y con la mirada perdida avanzaban sin descanso, mientras que los que cabalgaban en el norte de la formación se encargaban de verificar que los titanes no aparecieran. Pero unos extraños temblores comenzaron a aparecer de entre los árboles. Una oleada de titanes comenzaron a aparecer delante de sus ojos. Aun estando realmente lejos, a la velocidad a la que iban y a la que iban los titanes, pronto se encontrarían.

-Ángela – Señaló el comandante. – Encárgate de los titanes. No aparentan ser superiores a siete metros.

Y así era. Titanes de estaturas inferiores habían comenzado a correr mucho más deprisa. Las probabilidades de supervivencia eran nulas si no comenzaban a reorganizar la formación.

-Entendido. – respondió la muchacha. - ¡Escuchadme bien! - gritó dirigiéndose a sus subordinados. - ¡Hemos luchado con muchos más titanes que los que aparecen allí delante! ¡Demostremos de lo que están hechos los soldados de la legión del norte! – Alzó la mano en posición de victoria, mientras los gritos de sus subordinados llegaban a los oídos del resto de la formación.

Con el movimiento de cabeza afirmante de Erwin, Ángela dio la orden a su ejército.

Con rapidez, los soldados del norte se posicionaron en los laterales de sus caballos, mientras depositaban en sus talones los famosos _rollers._ Ante la atenta mirada de Eren, Ángela dio la señal a sus compañeros para soltarse de las riendas de los caballos y saltar hacia en terreno arenoso en el que se encontraban. Avanzaron con precisión.

Los movimientos de los integrantes del norte eran precisos y, a la vez, bellos. Moverse con ese tipo de artefactos era difícil y nuestros queridos protagonistas habían sido testigos de ello. Con un movimiento ágil, la rubia señaló por encima de su hombro a su teniente que le dejara el tintan enfrente a ella.

Se acercó lo más que pudo, mientras colocaba sus cuchillas de forma que parecieran apéndices salientes de sus manos. Se agachó, pasando por debajo de las piernas de un titán de 7 metros. En el proceso, las cuchillas habían cortado la parte de las rodillas, haciendo que el enorme monstruo callera de bruces contra el suelo. Con maestría consiguió darse la vuelta, dando gas al equipo y cortando de forma limpia la nuca del titán. Había sido pan comido.

Eren pasó a su lado, ganándose una mirada afilada de la muchacha. Parecía que fuera otra persona la que luchara contra los titanes. El tiempo parecía haber corrido más lento cuando pasó a su lado. Eren sintió un escalofrío. Esa mirada gélida no parecía la mirada con la que la muchacha solía mirarle. Era mucho más terrorífica. Y las marcas de sangre en sus mejillas hacían la escena mucho más aterradora. Sintió miedo.

Cuando pasó a su lado y el contacto visual había acabado, el tiempo volvió a su curso normal. Ángela se había encargado de volver con su equipo para terminar de barrer el terreno de esas estúpidas bestias mientras se limpiaba con el dorso de su manga las marcas sobrantes de sangre. Era realmente asqueroso. Pero sentía la necesidad de acabar con todas ellas, como había hecho desde el primer momento en que cortó una de sus nucas. Era una sensación de angustia y placer al mismo tiempo.

Siguieron limpiando el terreno hasta que un frondoso bosque apareció ante sus ojos. Un bosque que todos reconocieron a la perfección. El bosque donde habían capturado, por primera vez, a la titán hembra. Eren sintió un nudo en el estómago que le hizo sentir nauseas. No quería volver a adentrarse en ese bosque. No a ese precisamente. Bajó la mirada, intentando controlar las ganas de llorar. Se sentía frustrado. No supo cómo ayudarles. Si lo hubiera hecho, ahora mismo, ellos estarían con él en esos momentos.

Junto a él y Rivaille.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza. No tenía que pensar en esas cosas en esos momentos. Y mucho menos fuera de las murallas. Levantó la mirada, encontrándose un camino de baldosas grises, de entre las cuales se podía apreciar la hierba que había crecido por falta de utilización.

Los cascos de los caballos rebotaban contra los cimientos, haciendo que el sonido se propagase por toda la extensión. Se percató de que Ángela había pasado a su lado en el momento que habían cruzado todos los integrantes a caballo. Y le miró. Su mirada había vuelto a ser la de antes y, por consiguiente, la forma de ser de la rubia. Sonrió para sus adentros.

Rivaille apareció al otro lado del muchacho en cuanto la rubia había recuperado su caballo y había vuelto a su antigua posición.

-Eren – El muchacho le miró – No te separes de mi, ¿entendido? – no había sido una sugerencia. Había sido una orden. Rivaille estaba más tenso de lo habitual. Y eso preocupó al castaño.

-¿Pasa algo, Rivaille? – le preguntó preocupado.

-Sólo obedece – se limitó a contestar. Estaba preocupado. Lo admitía. Pero nunca lo haría delante del mocoso. Los recuerdos de aquel sueño y el encuentro con Ángela antes de la expedición le atormentaban la cabeza.

_-¿Qué debo hacer, Petra? – la voz de la rubia sobresaltaron al moreno. Había ido a ver a sus compañeros, como hacía antes de cada expedición, y cuan grata fue su sorpresa al encontrarse a la rubia parada delante de la tumba de la mujer que había dado su vida por Eren, su mocoso._

_-Siento que todo se me viene encima… - susurró de nuevo. Algo no andaba del todo bien. – No tengo las suficientes fuerzas como para acarrear con todo lo que se viene encima. Deseo tanto que estés aquí y me aconsejaras como hacían antes…_

_Rivaille se acercó con sigilo, pasando por las lápidas de todos los caídos en batalla. Y se paró a un metro de la muchacha, la cual sintió su presencia y le miró de reojo._

_-¿No fuiste tú el que me enseñó a no espiar conversaciones ajenas? – le preguntó con sarcasmo._

_-¿qué haces aquí? – ignoró por completo su pregunta para formularle la que le había estado dando vueltas en la cabeza. La rubia se levantó y le encaró._

_-Eso es algo que no debería de importarte en lo más mínimo. – se cruzó de brazos._

_-¿Buscas consuelo en alguien que dejaste atrás hace tanto tiempo?_

_-¿Y de quién es la culpa? – le respondió con sarcasmo._

_-Siempre me lo vas a estar recriminando ¿verdad? - preguntó posicionando sus manos a cada lado de sus caderas._

_-Siempre y cuando te metas en cosas que no te incumben._

_-¿Incluidas en las de Eren?_

_-Exacto._

_Rivaille frunció el ceño. Esa estúpida mocosa._

_-Déjame decirte algo, Rivaille. – Se aproximó a su persona. – Si te entrometes entre mi misión y yo, ten por seguro que no vas a acabar bien._

_-¿es una amenaza? – la preguntó alzando una ceja._

_-Tómatelo como quieras. Sólo recuerda esto…_

Un estruendo le hizo volver a la realidad. Ante ellos otra oleada de titanes mucho más grandes apareció ante ellos. Estaban rodeados. Pudo apreciar que eran superiores a los 7 metros.

Mierda.

No podrían usar a las tropas del norte.

-¡Prepárense para el modo maniobras! ¡Tendremos que luchar contra estos titanes! – las órdenes de Smith fueron tajantes y fuertes. Todos se prepararon para la batalla.

Los titanes fueron cayendo de uno en uno, pero cada vez aparecían más y más. Era imposible acabar con todos. Eren veía como sus compañeros iban cayendo en combate. Una sensación de vértigo le recorrió el cuerpo. Se apoyó en uno de los troncos con ayuda de su equipo de maniobras. Sentía que su cabeza daba vueltas. Sentía que pronto se desmayaría.

Pero debía aguantar. No se rendiría tan fácilmente. Con una gran bocanada de aire levantó la vista, encontrándose a un titán delante de él, mirándole con esa cara de loco que solo los titanes sabían poner. Frunció el ceño con odio. Y se preparó para atacarle. Pero su cuerpo no reaccionaba. ¿Qué le pasaba? ¿Por qué no se movía?

-¡Eren! – el grito desesperado de Rivaille llegó a los oídos de todos, que giraron la vista horrorizados.

Y después, todo se volvió negro.

* * *

**Chan chan chaaaaaaan!**

**Lo se, soy mala con dejar el capítulo así, pero es que tendía que hacerlo!**

**Los problemas crecen y los recuerdos y acciones de nuestros personajes harán mella en esta expedición!**

**Se que en este capítulo la gran mayoría (por no decir todos) odiareis a Ángela más de lo que ya lo haceis. Pero os sorprendereis con loq ue viene en el siguiente capítulo.**

**Bueno gente! Espero que os haya gustado este capítulo y como siempre... un lindo Review para mi felicidad?**

**Nos leemos en la siguiente actualización!**


	14. Expedición (Parte 2)

**Hola a todos, mis queridos lectores! =D**

**Cómo han estado esta semana? Yo un tanto agobiada por culpa de todos los trabajos que me han mandado... a parte de los exámenes y todo lo demás. Pero por fin es viernes! Y lo prometido es deuda. Aquí os dejo la continuación.**

**Es un poco más largo de lo que quería haber echo, pero la inspiración llegó de improvisto y... puff! Salió esto. Espero que lo disfrutéis tanto como yo al escribirlo (Aunque me hubiera llegado a las tantas de la madrugada mientras estaba estudiando n.n'')**

**Una vez más muchas gracias a todos los que me dejáis un lindo review! También a todos aquellos que habéis comenzado a seguir la historia! Cada vez sois más los que leéis esta loca historia producto de mi mente depravada y pervertida. Muchas gracias! Os dedico este capítulo a todos.**

**Como siempre agradeceros a todos los que me habéis comenzado a seguir en facebook y estáis atentos a todo lo que hago! Veo que os han gustado mis fotos disfrazada de Eren e Ymir, eh? Si es que... jaja**

**Dedicar en especial a Theressa, Misaki, Mi patata y a Zuripi! Que me desesperais con tanto fav en el face!**

**Y sin más que contar aquí os dejo con el cap!**

* * *

**Capítulo 14: Expedición (Parte 2)**

Negro.

Todo a su alrededor estaba en una inmensa oscuridad. No sentía nada. Estaba como en una especie de Nirvana. Su cuerpo era ligero, como si flotara. Se sentía tan bien. Ni siquiera sabía cómo había llegado allí. No sabía qué hacía allí. Pero poco le importó.

Volvió a cerrar los ojos, disfrutando de la paz. Una paz que sentía que lo comería por dentro. Pero sintió algo en su mano derecha. Algo cálido, pegajoso y húmedo. Abrió sus ojos y levantó su mano, viendo que estaba teñida de un extraño color rojizo. Un color que conocía demasiado bien.

Sangre.

Abrió sus ojos asustado, levantándose del lugar. La oscuridad se fue desvaneciendo, mostrando lo aterrador del momento. Muerte. Muerte. Únicamente se veía Muerte. Cuerpos desplomados, sangrantes, destrozos. Vísceras y miembros esparcidos. El miedo acarreó su cuerpo. Sentía que el aire le faltaba. Sintió la necesidad de correr, de desaparecer. Pero no pudo. Sus piernas no reaccionaban. No se movían. Quiso llorar.

…_Eren…_

Un susurro, apenas audible le llamó. Giró la cabeza, intentando descubrir de quién era.

_Eren…_

Pudo oírlo con mayor claridad, como si estuviera a su lado.

_Eren_

Joder, estaba a su lado. Giró la cabeza… Y se encontró a su madre.

-¿Mamá…? – susurró asustado. Y ella sonrió.

::

-¡EREN! – Un grito le hizo abrir los ojos asustado.

Su vista estaba nublada, aturdida. No sabía dónde se encontraba y la poca luz que había en el lugar no ayudaba mucho. En cuanto su vista se fue aclarando, pudo distinguir la silueta de Rivaille, mirándole preocupado. Ese semblante no podía verse todos los días.

-¿Rivaille…? – susurró.

Rivaille suavizó sus facciones. El mocoso estaba bien. Suspiró aliviado.

-¿Qué… ha pasado? – preguntó el castaño, aun aturdido. Intentó levantarse, pero su brazo derecho no le respondió del todo. Se agarró el hombro.

-No deberías de moverte. Tienes el hombro dislocado. – las palabras de Rivaille le sorprendieron. Sus recuerdos estaban fallando. Estaba confuso.

Miró al mayor. No se había fijado en que su superior tenía la capa manchada de sangre. Se asustó. Pero al ver la mirada de Rivaille supo que no era suya. Distinguió que su labio inferior estaba partido, ya con sangre seca. De su ceja izquierda brotaban pequeñas gotas de sangre, ya que la herida no había terminado de cicatrizar. Y una venda que le recorría la muñeca izquierda.

-¿Qué ha pasado, Rivaille? – volvió a preguntar, mucho más decidido. El moreno suspiró derrotado.

-Antes de desmayarte, Ángela te salvó de morir devorado por el titán que enfrentaste. – Eren abrió los ojos sorprendido y preocupado. – No sé cómo estará ahora después de la explosión, pero había sufrido una caída muy grave.

-¿Explosión? – preguntó aturdido.

-La aparición de un titán humano hizo que una gran explosión nos separara del grupo. De seguro que toda la formación está dispersa por el bosque. Debemos de tener cuidado – se levantó de su asiento, con cuidado de no mover demasiado la mano – pero estoy seguro que Erwin está reuniendo a las tropas. Nosotros somos los que más lejos hemos caído. – miró a un punto perdido en el bosque. – Estamos en medio de un nido de Titanes.

Eren le miró. Si estaba en lo cierto, las posibilidades de sobrevivir eran cercanas a cero. Un nido de Titán era el peor sitio donde podía estar un humano. En ese lugar los Titanes se encontraban en piña, donde, supuestamente se reproducían. Pero por la posibilidad de ser devorados, los humanos no habían entrado en esos lugares. Y ahí estaban. Y no en uno cualquiera, sino en uno de los más grandes que habían formado en esos cinco años de control sobre el muro María.

Tragó con dificultad, y se levantó con cuidado, sujetándose el hombro en el proceso. Era doloroso. Pero gracias a sus genes de titán se repondría enseguida. O eso creía.

-Debemos de permanecer en un lugar alto. – miró a Rivaille, el cual le miraba directo a los ojos. – Los titanes no saben escalar, y por la noche no tienen actividad alguna. Está anocheciendo. – miró al cielo, ignorando la penetrante mirada de Rivaille. Estaban jodidos si no venían a buscarlos.

::

Un gruñido de dolor salió de los labios de la rubia. Mierda. Había perdido de vista al idiota de Rivaille y al masoquista de Eren. Cerró los ojos, mientras su subordinado seguía vendando su pierna. Ese condenado titán… había hecho que perdiera el equilibrio y acabara clavándose la rama de un árbol. Bufó enfadada.

-No te desesperes, sargento – miró al moreno, que la sonrió cálidamente – seguro que están bien.

-Eso espero, Dylan. La aparición de ese titán no nos ha favorecido en nada.

-Seguro que saben lo que hacen. – apretó la venda, haciendo gemir de nuevo a la rubia.

-Si tú lo dices… Eres tu el que está metido en todo ese embrollo. – apartó la mirada. Sabía que Dylan escondía más de un secreto en esa carita de no haber roto un plato en su vida.

-Sargento Ross – la rubia vio a una castaña acercarse a su persona. Como se llamaba… ¿Sasha? – El comandante Erwin la llama.

-Gracias, Sasha. –sonrió. La morena se extrañó por el trato recibido por la rubia y se sonrojó levemente, yéndose hacia donde estaba el resto de la tropa.

¿Qué querría Erwin en ese momento?

Se levantó con dificultad, rechazando la ayuda de su subordinado. Ella sola podía levantarse. Había tenido lesiones peores que atravesarse el muslo con una rama. Con cierto cuidado y aun cojeando, se aproximó al comandante, el cual la miró preocupado.

-Esa herida no parece muy buena. – Hizo una mueca de desagrado.

-No estoy aquí para hablar de mi pierna, Erwin. – Se cruzó de brazos, casi perdiendo el equilibrio. Maldijo por lo bajo al estúpido titán. Otra vez.

El comandante suspiró derrotado.

-Como habrás podido observar, la gran mayoría de los soldados se encuentran aquí. – la rubia miró por encima de Erwin a la mayoría de las tropas, tanto del norte como del sur. – Pero las bajas han sido grandes, para ambos. Sin contar que todavía tenemos que encontrar al resto de la formación, que fue esparcida por el bosque en un radio de un kilómetro.

-Eso ya lo sé. – La chica le miró fríamente – Lo importante es que estamos cerca de un nido de titanes. – puso sus manos en las caderas y suspiró. – Esperemos que ninguno de los nuestros haya caído en ese lugar…

Erwin asintió. Estaba seguro que alguno de sus soldados habría caído en ese lugar. Las posibilidades de supervivencia en ese lugar eran nulas. Pero en esos momentos, lo que necesitaban era descansar y ascender a lo más alto de los árboles. La noche estaba cayendo, y las posibilidades de moverse por el lugar eran nulas. Aunque los titanes no podían moverse por la noche, lo mejor era mantenerse escondidos. Todos poseían heridas de todo tipo. Era mejor permanecer en un sitio fijo. Mañana se encargarían de encontrar a los demás.

Solo esperaba que Rivaille y Eren estuvieran bien. Esos dos eran una parte muy importante de la legión. Y Eren estaba embarazado. Eso le preocupó más. Quería a Rivaille como un hijo, y sabía que haría lo que fuera por las personas a las que amaba. Podía llegar a ser muy imprudente con lo relacionado a lo que amaba. Se convertía en todo lo contrario a lo que era.

::

Eren se revolvió por el dolor de su brazo. Un gruñido le hizo despertar y levantarse de golpe, ocasionando que su hombro se resintiera. Se extrañó ante ello. ¿No se suponía que se recuperaría enseguida? ¿Qué había pasado con su regeneración? Se agarró el brazo con fuerza y se apoyó en el tronco del árbol donde se encontraba. Se sentía tan adolorido. No recordaba la última vez que había sentido tanto dolor en el cuerpo. Cerró los ojos con fuerza y soltó un suspiro de resignación. La duda le estaba consumiendo, pero su mente estaba tan aturdida que poco podía hacer. Pensar hacía que le doliera la cabeza.

-Mocoso… - la voz de Rivaille le sorprendió, abriendo los ojos. – No deberías de moverte teniendo el hombro en ese estado. – se aproximó a él. Incluso en medio de la penumbra pudo distinguir su silueta.

La herida de su ceja ya había dejado de sangrar, y en su labio solo quedaba la costra de lo que fue una fisura en su carne.

-Lo siento… - susurró. Rivaille solo suspiró con cansancio y se posicionó en el lado contrario de su brazo herido.

Aun a sabiendas que su brazo estaba vendado y con una enorme herida, prefirió que Eren se acostara en su hombro, agarrando la cabeza de éste para que la posicionara.

-Sargento… su brazo… - pronunció preocupado.

-Tranquilo… solo es una herida. Tú necesitas descansar para recuperar fuerzas. – se sujetó el brazo y bajó su hombro, permitiendo una mejor comodidad al menor. – Yo me quedaré despierto vigilando tu sueño.

Aquella afirmación hizo sonrojar al menor. Saber que Rivaille iba a verlo dormir le ponía nervioso. ¿Cómo se vería dormido? ¿Tendría cara de tonto? ¿O acaso babeaba? Las preguntas le invadieron la cabeza, impidiendo que sus ojos se cerraran.

-¡Ya duérmete de una vez! – exclamó el sargento. Ese mocoso estúpido de seguro estaba pensando cosas sin importancia y bobas que le impedían conciliar el sueño. Eren cerró los ojos en ese mismo instante.

El sueño comenzó a implantarse en su persona en el mismo momento en el que cerró sus verdes ojos. Sentir el calor del mayor le reconfortaba. No se había fijado en el frío hasta que la otra parte de su cuerpo se resintió por ello. Se abrazó con el brazo izquierdo para darse calor. Y mientras escuchaba la respiración del sargento, acabó rendido ante los brazos de Morfeo.

Mientras, Rivaille había permanecido mirando un punto indefinido en la oscuridad del bosque. No tenía sueño, y la inquietud de encontrarse en ese lugar tampoco ayudaban a que pudiera conciliar el sueño. En el mismo momento en el que sintió que Eren respiraba con tranquilidad, pudo mirarle. Su rostro estaba relajado y su boca estaba ligeramente abierta. Aun desde su perspectiva pudo apreciar las finas facciones de su cara. Parecía un angelito. Un pequeño angelito que se había quedado sin alas y condenado a vivir en la tierra.

Suspiró con resignación. Después de todo seguía siendo un niño.

_¿Eres consciente de lo que estás haciendo?_

¿Por qué recordaba precisamente eso ahora? Maldijo por lo bajo a su subconsciente.

_-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?_

_-Es solo una niña... Y ya has hecho que callera a tus pies. – la voz del comandante le taladró la cabeza. – Solo te lo advierto Rivaille. Puedes ser expulsado por esto._

_-No tengo intención de hacerla nada. Es mi subordinada. Nada más – cruzó sus brazos por encima de su pecho._

_-Solo te digo lo que he oído. Y las acciones de Ángela lo confirman. Ten cuidado._

_-Lo tendré. Tranquilo. – Se levantó de la silla y se aproximó a la salida._

_-Solo una cosa más. – posó su mano en el picaporte. – si vas a hacer cosas indebidas con ella, busca un lugar más apartado._

_-¡TSK! ¡Idiota! – cerró la puerta de un portazo mientras un leve sonrojo cruzaba sus mejillas. Estúpido Erwin._

Suspiró con pesar. Apoyó su cabeza en el tronco del árbol, intentando que su cuerpo se relajara del repentino recuerdo. Se había puesto tenso. Odiaba recordar su pasado. Lo que le importaba era su futuro. Su futuro con Eren y su hijo. Sonrió de lado y acarició los castaños cabellos del chico. Aun teniendo ese pasado, Rivaille estaba enamorado de Eren. Y haría todo lo posible por que él fuera feliz. Cualquier cosa. Hasta matar.

Se acercó a sus labios con cuidado y depositó un leve beso en ellos. Sabía que Eren no despertaría. Tenía el sueño demasiado pesado como para que algo así le despertara. Cogió su capa y los tapó a ambos. Sabía que la noche era fría, y no les convenía resfriarse. Cerró los ojos por un momento, intentando descansar la vista. Pero se quedó dormido. Mientras, Eren había sentido los labios del mayor, sonriendo en el proceso. Sabía que el sargento no mostraría esos actos de cariño si estuviera consciente. Pero lo había estado. Y se sentía agradecido.

::

Los primeros rayos de sol aparecieron por el horizonte. La mañana se presentaba tranquila y despejada. Todo era perfecto, hasta que el rugido de un titán despertó a nuestros protagonistas. Los dos se sorprendieron de tal manera que Eren casi se cae de la rama del árbol donde estaba. Rivaille le había agarrado del brazo en el mismo momento en que su cuerpo se había tambaleado, pegándole a su cuerpo.

Sintió loas pisadas de los titanes. Habían comenzado a moverse. Una horda de titanes se había concentrado a su alrededor, creando un fuerte imposible de cruzar. Eran demasiados y de distintos tamaños. Estaban rodeados. Todos ellos intentaban escalar el inmenso árbol donde se encontraban, pero no lograban alcanzarlos. Rivaille bufó con molestia y apretó los dientes con fuerza. No podían escapar.

-Sargento… - Eren le había llamado. Giró la cabeza hacia el castaño. – Debemos de encontrar la manera de salir de aquí.

-¿Crees que no estoy pensando en ello? – pronunció con enojo y desesperación.

Eren se separó de su superior y se agarró el brazo de nuevo. Ya no le dolía tanto, pero sabía que no podría moverlo demasiado. Frunció el ceño mientras miraba como los titanes intentaban llegar a ellos.

De repente, el árbol comenzó a tambalearse. Los titanes estaban intentando echar abajo el árbol. Al ser tantos, podían incluso derruir un edificio entero, o incluso una ciudad. ¿Qué más les daba un árbol? Solo querían devorar la carne de esos dos humanos.

-¿Están intentando derribar el árbol? – Eren se agarró al tronco, mientras Rivaille permanecía estático en la rama. Tenían que salir de allí y rápido.

::

-¿A dónde te crees que vas? – El comandante se había acercado a la sargento Ross.

-¿No es obvio? Voy a buscarlos. – Ángela había terminado de ponerse los equipos cuando la mano de Erwin la detuvo.

-¿Pretendes entrar en el nido? ¿Sola?

-No veo que tú vayas a hacerlo. – se soltó del agarre del mayor. – Eren es mi responsabilidad.

-Es demasiado peligroso. No voy a permitir que vayas sola. – frunció el ceño.

-No voy a ir sola. – Se dio la vuelta encarándolo. – Dylan irá conmigo. – El nombrado apareció al lado de la rubia. Erwin suspiró resignado.

-Está bien. Pero si no volvéis en una hora, entraré a buscaros.

-No creo que sea necesario. Nos las apañaremos.

La joven y su subordinado saltaron del árbol donde se encontraban para adentrarse al nido de titanes. La muchacha sonrió. Eso iba a ser divertido.

::

Eren volvió a tambalearse al sentir el crujido y el posterior balanceo del árbol. Condenados titanes. Pretendían echar abajo el árbol para devorarlos. Chascó la lengua y miró a Rivaille, el cual estaba preparando su equipo de maniobras. Mierda. Si al menos el pudiera usar el suyo, podrían salir de allí sin problemas. Pero la realidad era distinta. No podía usarlo. Su brazo no se lo permitía.

Rivaille miró la cara de preocupación de Eren y se acercó a él decidido. Le agarró de la cabellera, haciendo que el castaño le mirara a los ojos. Su expresión era entre sorprendido y adolorido por el tirón de pelo.

-Escúchame bien, mocoso. – su voz era decidida. – Vamos a salir de aquí, aunque tenga que llevarte a cuestas. ¿Me has entendido? Asique quita esa cara.

-S-sí. – Respondió. Rivaille suspiró y le soltó el cabello, acunando su cara con ambas manos.

Y le besó. Un beso que decía que todo saldría bien. Que estarían bien. Pero un temblor mucho más fuerte les hizo separarse. Miraron hacia abajo, viendo que el árbol había comenzado a caer. Rivaille cogió a Eren y lo posicionó en su espalda. El castaño se aferró con fuerza y juntos esperaron el impacto contra el suelo, mientras soltaban los cables para que la caída fuera menos dolorosa. El gas era escaso, no podrían salir de allí sin ello.

Tendrían que luchar en el suelo.

Cayeron. Sintieron como sus cuerpos resentían el golpe y como su vista se nublaba un instante, antes de volver a ver con claridad. Y en ese momento, un titán se acercó a ellos, viéndolos con gula. Estaba dispuesto a devorarlos. Rivaille se puso enfrente de Eren. Lo daría todo. Incluso la vida por salvarle.

Comenzó a derribar titanes, mientras Eren permanecía estático en el suelo. N podía hacer nada. Cerró los ojos con fuerza, reprimiendo las ganas de llorar. No podía ayudar a Rivaille, el cual estaba dando su vida por salvarlo. Abrió los ojos, viendo como el poco gas que les quedaba se acababa con cada maniobra que había el sargento.

Se sintió desfallecer. No saldrían de esta. Estaba seguro. Un titán se acercó al castaño. Eren cerró los ojos, esperando su final.

Y antes de que el titán llegara a acercarse más, una sombra apareció detrás de este, cortando su nuca. Otra sombra apareció, haciendo que los titanes de la periferia callera. Esas dos sombras se habían encargado de ellos. Y una de ella calló enfrente de Eren. El sargento la vio sorprendido, acercándose al menor.

-¿Ángela? – no podía creerlo. La chica solo sonrió. Aun estando con la pierna mal herida y no sé cuantas contusiones más, se había encargado junto con Dylan a exterminar con los titanes que había cerca de ellos.

Pero aquí no acababa la cosa. Los titanes aparecían en masa. Cada vez eran más.

-¡Rivaille! Llévate a Eren de aquí. Yo me encargo de estos jodidos titanes. – se aproximó a ellos, sacando de su espalda una botella de gas. – Dylan tiene la otra. – El nombrado la tiró, siendo atrapada por la joven. – Hemos sido precavidos y hemos pensado que no tendríais gas. Aprovechar ahora que hay menos titanes.

-¿Y vosotros? – Eren se había preocupado por ellos. Sabía que eran expertos. Pero sabía que los humanos tenían sus límites. Y no quería perder a más gente en ese bosque. No precisamente en ese. Ángela sonrió de lado.

-Tranquilo, Eren. No nos pasará nada. – les dio la espalda, posicionándose en modo de batalla. - ¡A qué estáis esperando! Iros de aquí.

Rivaille cambió las botellas de gas y agarró a Eren. Los dos salieron del nido con dificultades, pero a fin de cuentas, las bajas producidas por ese par habían sido de ayuda. Mientras, Eren había visto como Ángela se encargaba de unos cuantos titanes. Al verla pudo darse cuenta que su forma de luchar y la de Rivaille era muy parecida. Pero no le dio mucha importancia en ese momento. De seguro que volvería con vida.

* * *

**Y... que os ha parecido?**

**La verdad es que estoy orgullosa de como me ha quedado el capítulo. Me he dejado la piel por vosotros!**

**Ya queda poco para que termine la expedición!**

**Y bueno... secretitos y más secretitos! Dios! Esto parece un circo!**

**Lo siento, pero tenía que poner la conversación que tuvieron Rivaille y Erwin con respecto a su relación con Ángela! Tenía que hacerlo! Pero, no os preocupéis Rivaille es de Eren y solo de ÉL! De nadie más! ¬¬**

**Bueno, la gente me pide lemmon... pero no puedo ponerlo en medio de una expedición! Sería raro, no creen? Tener paciencia! Ya os lo pondré dentro de un par de capítulos! En cuanto termine la expedición! OS LO PROMETO! =D**

**Bueno, os voy dejando ya! OS ADORO!**

**Y como siempre... un lindo review para mi felicidad!?**

**Nos leemos en la siguiente actualización!**


End file.
